Lovers or Friends?
by redridingharlot
Summary: Glee, Klaine, Kurt likes Blaine, Blaine likes Kurt. They don't know they like each other. Watch the steps they take to become more then friends. Rated M because I have no clue how in depth this is going to be. Definitely not canon.
1. Studying

_**Author's note: I had five chapters set then my computer deleted all my files. So now I decided to put up chapters as soon as they were finished. I was really and truly upset when my files were deleted, I had so many fanfics and then stories that just randomly attacked me until they were written down.**_

**This is a Glee fanfic, but don't worry, I'll get my other fanfics up and running again, I just need to find my flashdrive I kept them on...**

**Okay down to the point. This is a glee fanfic, I planned it to be Klaine the first time I wrote it, but now I don't know if I'm going to keep it Klaine or what. But I do want it to be Klaine, its my fave pairing ever.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything Glee, Blaine, or Kurt related. Except a journal, a bookmark and seven pencils, and a poster.**

**Okay on to the story, sorry I rambled.**

Blaine tapped his pencil he wasn't going to resort to using a calculator this time. He swears to it. Kurt glanced over at him from his spot on the chaise, he wasn't getting anywhere with the studying. One day of finals, one half day of nothing then summer. Chances to get sweaty and mess up his hair, he was not looking forward to that. Or seeing the guys from his old glee club running around with out shirts on. Can you say embarrassing?

"Kuuuurt." Blaine dragged out the name making the boy look back up with a glare. "I'm bored."

"Study. We have two more days left of school before you leave me for the summer." Kurt said snappily looking back at his book to hide his smile.

Blaine frowned and sat up on the bed. "My brain is going to explode. There's only so much math someone can try to do with out having their brains explode all over the pretty white bed they are laying on."

Kurt jumped up taking the boy's notebook with a laugh. He tossed it away from him laying out on the bed. "Brains and white don't go with each other so if you would just keep your brains in your head."

Blaine sighed, "Gosh I guess. Let's go to breadstix? I'm hungry. I'll pay. Please please please please please please please?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Hmmm I don't think so."

"Pretty pretty pretty please with a Marc Jacobs scarf on top?" Blaine asked, getting all adorable puppy dog eyes on Kurt. Kurt knew his knees would have gone weak had he been standing. With a frown he let out a sigh.

"Fine. Just let us fail." As easy as that they went to Kurt's car going to Breadstix. Once inside the little resturant Blaine ordered for both of them with unfailing ease. He noticed how red Kurt's cheeks got when the waitress tried flirting with him, why was that.

Kurt looked down watching the way the waitress flirted freely with Blaine, it hurt him more then it should have. But he plastered on a small, breaking a breadstick in his mouth, taking a gentle nibble. He shouldn't covet Blaine when it was clear they were just friends and nothing more. It was wrong. Friends only.

Blaine flushed watching kurt take a bit of the breadsitck, it was really cute and... He looked away quickly opening his straw. Him and Kurt were friends nothing more. Kurt didn't want more and he refused to attempt to mess up their relationship because he did want more.

"So I refuse to torture anyone esle but can you please tell me the quadratic equation?" Blaine asked pouting his lips.

Kurt smirked, "No matter how adorable your lips, I'm not letting you torture me and I'm not a math book. I'm sorry, I'm just as clueless. How about you just forget until we get back to my place?"

Kurt watched Blaine, his test forgotten, he was to distract by the way the hazel-eyed boy kept running his hands through his hair, letting the normally gelled down curls slip loose.

Blaine took a quick look up noticing a blush on Kurt's cheek, what was that from? He noticed the boy get up and put his test on the desk and when he had sat back down he was almost facing BVlaine in favor of sitting sideways in his chair.

Kurt got up as soon as the bell rang, going through the lunchline. "KURT! KURT! Come here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes he was already sitting down beside beside Wes and his loudness. "You really hate me don't you? Trying to bust out my eardrums."

Wes just smirked. "Did you leave Blaine or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine's a big boy he knows how to come to the dining hall by himself."

David laughed, "How big is he?"

Kurt frowned turning to open his drink. He was not going to even think about that. It wasn't going to happen. Nope not at-

"BLAINE! We found Kurt! He's right here!" Kurt leaned away smiling at his short friend.

"Hello Blaine. Just so you know I didn't go missing. I just..." What did he do? Was there anyway to finish that conversation.

Blaine shrugged. "The test had freaked me out two more tests."

"Nice mantra. Good job." David said stealing one of Blaine's fries. Blaine smacked his hand away. "Anyways, we haven't done much this year. We have a pool party tonight. A pre-last day of school party. You two coming."

"Sounds-" Kurt started before Blaine gave him a scared look.

"Sorry David, Wes, we got plans though, Kurt and myself. There is no way we can do this party. We would have if we wasn't booked yet." Blaine said easily. Kurt was beyond surprised.

"We have plans?"

Blaine gave him a look. "Yes, we had these plans for a couple weeks now. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yes. I remember now."

Kurt was curious for the rest of the day as to what they were going to be doing. Seriously he knew they didn't have plans, why weren't they going to the party. Oh well it saved him the embarrassment of seeing Blaine in swimming trunks. That would have made him red and probably hard and he should really stop thinking about this while in class unless he really wanted the embarrassment.

**Author's note: So what did you think? Not my best thing I've written but I get better when inspired. Look at the bottom of the page. You see that cute little button that says 'Review this Chapter' and it has a cute speech bubble to its left? Click it. Leave your thoughts, tell me to stop rambling because they are stupid and not worth your time. If you actually read my ramblings put 'Gleek-aholic' at the end of your review :)**

**Oh and next chap. Should be up in a few hours. I work fast.**

**I know this is short but I really wanted to save their _plans_ for the next chapter. **


	2. Before Summer

**Author's note: Wow 45 hits and not a single reveiw. Depressing. Oh well. Next Chapter just as I promised.**

**If you cared enough you would review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, do I look like Ryan Murphy? I didn't think so seeing as I'm a female.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed a Lady Gaga song while he turned off his car, going to his friends door. He's been the a couple times, he lived in a two story home with his father and his wife. He lived with his mother until they found out he was gay. His mother had kicked him out and he went to his fathers. Kurt knocked on the door, he liked Blaine's father and step mother, they were nice but never home. And this was one of the times.<p>

Blaine opened the door giving him an easy smile. "Come on in. I'm sure your wondering why I said no to David aren't you?"

Kurt just nodded sitting on the couch like always, he pulled his feet up and looked at his friend expectantly. Blaine smirked. "Their pre-last day of school partiers include swimming, guys in trunks, girls in bikinis, stripping, alcohol and flirting. It doesn't sound like much but its embarrassing. You've seen me drunk."

Kurt nodded, "Yes of course. Don't want to watch you and a girl kissing again it's a horrid watching a positively gay dude kiss a bikini clad girl."

Blaine frowned. "Well I ordered pizza and we can watch movies."

Kurt smirked this was really a normal day for them. He went to get them drinks and by time he was back to the living room Blaine had the menu screen of Sleeping Beauty playing. Kurt smiled it was an easy thing.

"Sleeping Beauty? Really its so-"

Blaine grabbed his drink. "Don't even think about saying anything bad against my lovely disney movies. You understand?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're a disney freak."

"But that's why you love me." Blaine smirked pressing play, "Wait your little freak?"

Kurt reddened, but nudged Blaine, "Didn't mean it like that you perv. Now I'm demanding you change the movie."

"Demanding? Really? That's a funny one. You really think you can do something you little hobbit?"

Blaine jumped on Kurt, tickling his sides. "Hobbit? Really? That's evil."

"Stop please!" Kurt squirmed, his eyes feeling with tears from laughing. Blaine obeyed and Kurt sat back up. "Okay, disney marathon it is you dork. I guess I'm no match for you and your hobbit ways now shut up I love this movie."

Blaine nodded with a smirk, settling back on the couch with a small grin. It was easier that way. The two of them hanging out alone, being there just enjoying each others companies. When the bell rang Blaine jumped up to get it, coming back with some pizza boxes.

Kurt frowned. "You really want that crap to go striaght to my hips don't you? Why are you so evil? Really your so evil. We don't all have a fast metabolism. Or a perfect figure."

Blaine didn't catch the 'perfect figure' snip but Kurt blushed deep red. "I'm sorry I don't care. Eat!"

Kurt obeyed while they sang the songs like crap. Then when the movie was over Blaine tossed in The Little Mermaid. They made jokes and laughed, Kurt was leaning up against Blaine, Blaine's arm across his shoulders, for anyone esle they would have thought the two was a couple.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt as 'Kiss the Girl' came on. Kurt didn't sing this time, simply leaned against Blaine, wishing the hold meant more then it did.

Blaine leaned forward to sing in Kurt's ear.

Sha la la la la la,  
>Music play,<br>Do what the music say-

" Kurt had leaned up, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine stopped surprised, did that mean more then it was. "What was that for?"

"You've helped me so much since we met. We've been friends and you've became my best friend. That was a thank you kiss. Friends give each other kisses." Kurt blushed, he couldn't tell the truth. That would have been too hard. He couldn't face the rejection.

Blaine nodded, he should have expected that. He shouldn't have even hoped it was more. That was sitting himself up for failure.

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed the cup of coffee Blaine gotten him and took a sip. "Thank you so much this is delicious."<p>

Blaine smiled, was Kurt aware of her orgasmic his moans sounded? It should be illegal. And the way his pale tongue darted out to lick his lips after each sip. It was amazing and it was distracting.

"Well I'm going to miss getting coffee this summer." Blaine muttered, looking away. Kurt smirked as they walked towards their classes. They were surprised to have Wes wedge between them and grabbing looping his arms in his.

"Wes, our classes are this way." Blaine said, Wes' grip tightened when they tried pulling away. Dragging them to the Warbler's meeting room.

"Why do you never check your phones when we have emergency meetings?" Kurt frowned pulling out his phone while seating in an armchair. He shrugged as he read the message.

"What's up?" Blaine asked shutting the door behind him.

Wes smirked sitting on Kurt's lap. "Half day I'm bored. We never do anything in school on the last day. So Thad, David, and myself will be here next year for our last year but we need something big planned. Guys that's your assignment over the summer."

Kurt frowned. "I won't be here next year. Sorry."

Wes laughed, "Oh you're so wrong. I pulled a few strings, you have a full scholarship next year. You can think me later."

"Really? Oh my gaga Wes, I love you!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Wes then pushed him away. "You know I might love you but I still want you off my lap."

"But Kurtie! You haven't heard the best news yet." Wes jumped, not caring about the groan the boy made. "I made plans for all of us Warblers to board here, in the Smithson house. We're changing the name to Warbler's house and..."

He was interrupted by cheers and he beamed at them all. Kurt pushed at him again. "Great, now get off of me. Please? Why do you guys let him do this to me?"

Nicholas who was sitting across from them shrugged. "Sorry Kurt, it just means he's not on us."

Blaine laughed, masking his anger. "Wes get off of Kurt's lap before you break Kurt, or worse, the chair."

Wes smiled at Blaine, "Are you jealous Hobbit? That I'm on Kurtie and not you. Or that Kurt lets me on him but he don't let you on him like this?"

Kurt groaned as Wes shifted again. "Get your fat ass up off of me. Eat some salads this summer you're heavy."

Wes stood but pulled Kurt along with him sitting on the table tops. Kurt watched everyone, they really became like a third family to him, he has his dad, Carol and Finn, the New Directions, and these guys. Once he was initiated in the Warblers, he knew that they were all a little crazy in their own way. And Blaine wasn't the only one that liked climbing all over furniture.

"Well what are we doing for the next few hours?" One of the Warblers asked, he was in the middle of a card game but looked over with interest.

David stood. "Karaoke?"

Most Warblers opposed the idea so instead they spent the time passing out their phone numbers breaking out in random songs and sat there playing stupid games until the bell rang signaling the start of summer break.

Kurt left after giving hugs out to everyone, Blaine promised to keep intouch, as easy as that summer break had started. Kurt feeling down because Blaine barely even hugged him and now he won't see the boy for over two monthes. As Blaine watched Kurt drive away he wished he had held on for just a bit longer, two monthes away from him would kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So? And don't you just love Wes. Oh I know I made most of them juniors but I couldn't bare being able to get rid of them. I just love them all. <strong>

**Oh side note, Kurt and Blaine aren't just going to confess. Life isn't that easy. Trust me. Do you read these? Do me a favor and put 'Gleerific' in your review. I would just love your reviews I'm rusty because I don't write to please others any more but I want to. I crave the idea of making others happy. So please review. Its eight in the morning and I'm now going to bed. Night night.**


	3. School Begins

**Author's Note: So thanks to everyone that has added my story on their alerts or favorites, and to the four people that reviewed I love you! I skipped summer because I didn't feel like trying to make up writing Kurt having fun with ND, I don't like ND so here's them starting school again... Kind of anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I would love to though then we'd always have Klaine.**

**For those who want some Klaine action you'll have to wait, I don't want to jump right into it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged his suitcase in the new Warbler's house. The house was bustling, most of the Warblers had already came back and they were busy making the house more Warblery. He dropped the suitcase at his feet, and let the shoulder bag slip as well.<p>

"Ugh where's Wes or someone who should be in control here, Nicholas?"

The boy stopped, looking at Kurt with a smile. His hair grew long, his eyes looked bluer against his tan and for some reason he reminded Kurt of Damon off of Vampire's Diaries, except the sadistic look was thankfully not there. "You need your room?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. "I'd appreciate it. So where's Thad, or David. I'm sure Wes is out of his head right now."

"Um I don't know. But here, I stole the rooming assignments,, I can help you to your room?" He asked, grabbing the suitcase. "This way."

Kurt laughed but grabbed his shoulder bag again following the taller they got to a room Nicholas laid the suitcase down.

"Looks like you got a roommate, tough break. Need some help?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "We both know that I'm too careful about my clothes."

Nicholas nodded brushing his hair back and giving an easy smile. "Okay. Well I'll see you later then."

Kurt nodded, "Nicholas wait."

The boy stopped and faced him, "Yeah?"

"If I haven't emerged in two hours come save me from my clothes and make me get something to eat?" Kurt asked, he couldn't help but have seen a flicker of disappointment when he told the boy no.

"Okay see you in two hours so we can get back to eating nasty school food." Nicholas laughed, leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt sighed claiming one of the beds. He opened the wardrobe by it hanging up his clothes slowly and in order, he had one of his favorite playlists playing, the one with every song Blaine's every song to him. Okay not to him, but ever sung that he's heard.

He spun around the room, putting everything exactly how he liked it. He silently wondered which Warblerr his room mate was. If they would get along being with each other 24/7. It shouldn't be too hard. All Warblers and upperclassmen were supposed to arrive two days before school started if they were boarders.

"You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream." Kurt spun again, picking his shoulder bag and laying his notebooks on the desk.

"Knock knock?" Nicholas appeared in the open doorway. "Ready for lunch?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah lets go. Time to complain how the food has way too much fat in it. So how was your last monthe of summer?"

Nicholas and Kurt had hung out a few times in June, then Nicholas had to go vacationing with his family. They still texted constantly though and seemed to get close. Nicholas grinned. "It was great. We went touring the USA."

kurt laughed grabbing a salad and diet coke. "Sounds fun."

After they were done eating they walked back to Kurt's room. "Kurt I hate to sound imposing, but I've got a french paper to finish and my french is horrid. Would you mind helping me?"

"Yeah sure lets go to your room." Kurt said about to turn away from the door.

"Across the hall, last on on the left. Thrity minutes? I haven't unpacked and I have no clue where the paper went to." Nicholas said sheepishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "See you then."

Kurt entered his room again surprised to see another open suitcase and close strewn everywhere. Then his roommate stepped out of the bathroom. "Blaine?"

"Uh yeah, what's up?"

"This is my room. You are going to clean up this mess right?" Kurt said gesturing to all the clothes while he searched for his french book.

"Uh yeah, you already have lunch? I got a few sandwiches here."

"Thanks but I ate already." Kurt muttered, who assigned their rooms? That person was evil.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I missed you over the summer!"

Kurt bit back a smile, knowing it would have looked goofy. "Oh really. I hardly noticed your absense."

Blaine frowned. "Kuuuurt."

Kurt stood hugging the other boy tightly. "Look at you you grew half a cenimeter."

Blaine smacked at him with a laugh. "I guess if you don't want your present..."

"Oh present. I meant you grew a full cenimeter taller." Kurt said with a cocky smile. Blaine pulled out a box handing it to Kurt.

"Your hard to shop for so I hope this will suffice." Kurt delicately opened it, seeing Blaine twitch with anticipation. The box wasn't too big, bu it wasn't really small either. Kurt wasn't surpised to see it was some type of fabric. When he held it up he noticed it was a blue blanket with a very unique design on it.

"Handmade in a small shop in Paris." Blaine said proudly. kurt rolled his eyes and noticed a much smaller box. He opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with a small eiffel tower charm.

"This is adorable. Put it on me." Kurt demanded. Blaine obeyed with ease.

"So you want to watch movies or something?"

Kurt checked his clock. "I'd love to but I have to help a friend with his french. Maybe later?"

Blaine nodded and left the room in search of Wes and David. He found their dorm room and stood in the door way glaring. The two boys had a tv and were playing some stupid videogame.

"Hobbit we sense your prescence. What's up?" Wes asked his eyes not moving from the tv.

"Why am I rooming with Kurt?"

David paused the game. "A few people need to room together so we decided to get people that are used to each other so there would be no awkardness, so we've got you and Kurt, Wes and me, Trent and Cameron and Jeff and Nick."

"And any new comers?"

"Will be put with a responsible Warbler, just as tradition dictates. We already got auditions out of the way this summer you know that." Wes said he had unpaused the game and was now hitting the x button repeatedly.

Blaine flopped on one of the beds. "Why? You know how I feel about Kurt!"

"Yeah, well maybe now you might get the balls to confess. Now go away we're busy." David said lightly. Blaine stormed out, pissed.

Kurt on the other hand was helping Nicholas, laughing and joking at his terrible french. They finally got the paper done, and Nicholas gave Kurt a hug.

"You are amazing. Did you know that?" Nicholas said, looking at his paper proudly. "Hey can I ask you a question, not related to school?"

Kurt shrugged looking at Nicholas curiously. "Of course."

Nicholas looked at his desk fiddling with a few things embarrassed, how could he phrase this without sounding rude? "When and how did you know you was gay? I don't mean to be rude but I..."

"No I get it. I found out when I was about eight or so. Shortly after my mother passed. I noticed boys were looking at girls but I was looking at the boys. I kept it quiet until a year or two ago. Why?"

Nicholas gave his prize winning smile. "Curiousity I guess. I'm actually thinking I'm gay I mean during vacation I had flings with both girls and guys but I felt more with guys you know."

"Flings?" Kurt asked amused.

Nicholas smiled. "Go clubbing in chicago. You'll see how many people you don't know will start kissing you. IT never went any futher. That makes me sound like a slut don't it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nah you was just having fun, and no one can deny your good looking. Your beyond good looking."

Nicholas looked surprised, "You think that? Wow thanks. I must say your more dashing."

Kurt laughed standing up, "Are you looking at me or my clothes?"

Nicholas frowned, "Uh both?"

"Then thank you. Anything esle?"

Nicholas reddened looking away. "Uh would... I mean I'd like to..." He stopped, this was more hard then he thought it would be. Kurt nudged his shoulder.

"You'd like to what Nicholas."

Nicholas took a breath. "Would you like to get lunch or something with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kurt agreed out of habit then he paled. "Wait as in me and you?"

"Uh as in a date?" Nicholas said blushing again, with a small laugh.

"Nicky boy I like you your-"

"Nicky boy? Did you miss the memo I don't do nicknames." Nicholas said interrupting the other boy.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah I know but too bad I like giving out nicknames. Anyways I do like you, your sweet and cute and friendly. But I like-"

"Everyone knows you like Blaine. I'm not asking you to marry me Kurt, I'm asking for you to let me be your distraction, you might just end up falling for me instead." Nicholas said easily, he had planned out that part of the conversation. He looked hopefully at Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Why me?"

"What do you mean why me? You're sweet, nice. Smart. Your completely fluent in french. You are open you speak your mind. Your really just my dream guy."

Kurt blushed. "Okay tomorrow we have an early assembly after that we can go to lunch. Okay?"

"Great. Thank you for giving me the chance." Kurt grinned and left going back to his room. He was surprised his ipod was still playing. Blaine was sprawled out on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey Kurt have fun with your french?" Blaine noticed the blush on Kurt's cheeks and sat up.

"Yeah, it was fun. Thank you for cleaning your clothes back up." kurt said with a smirk, sitting at his desk texting Mercedes about his plans for the following day.

"Ugh whatever, are you attending the party tomorrow?"

"What party? I've got plans anyway."

"Wes and David are notorious for their parties. Its a pre first day of school party. Exclusive for Warblers. What plans do you have?" Blaine asked curious. He was hoping to spend the day with Kurt after not seeing him all summer.

"Uh I've got a date. Speaking of, can you help me find an appropiate outfit?" Kurt asked pulling his best puppy dog look. Since Blaine wasn't interested in him he will be with someone esle.

Blaine rolled his eyes hiding the hurt. He was supposed to be the one taking Kurt on dates. Kurt was his. "Okay, the puppy dog look is mine. I don't fall for it. Secondly, who is the mystery boy? I've got a right to know being your roommate and all."

Kurt blushed responding to Mercedes text before looking back at Blaine. "Okay its Nicholas."

"Like Nicholas Long? I thought he was striaght?"

"Well he's not because he asked me out not the other way around. He's taking me to lunch. So help?"

Blaine gave an exageratted sigh. But got up to look through Kurt's closet. "You should text him and ask if you are going to the party together."

Kurt obeyed. Sending a short text to the boy before going to his closet. "It has to be fabulous!"

Blaine smirked, "Of course. So how about these jeans?"

Kurt looked at them with a frown. "Ugh no those are from my Mellencamp days. No thank you." He check his phone, "Listen to this, 'Id love to go to the party with you. If thats what you want?' So I'm sending a simple, it depends on how lunch goes. How about these jeans?"

"They look great on you. And one of your blue or green shirts? They bring out your eyes." Blaine laid back on his bed, "Go change let me see if your final product is good."

Kurt scoffed digging through his dresser. "Everything I wear is good this has to be perfect!"

Blaine rolled his eyes again as Kurt disappeared in the bathroom. A couple minutes later Kurt came back out twirling, he was wearing black skinny jeans with his cute black boots that tied up, he was also wearing his green button up shirt, with a black vest on it. It was attractive and made Blaine lose his breath. He took a deep breath, he tried his best to breath normal.

"You got what you want. It's perfect."

Kurt squeeled. "Great. Let me go change back. We still going somewhere for dinner?"

"Uh yeah. I wanted to take a quick shower first."

"Well go ahead, I can change in here." Kurt waited until he heard water running before he changed out of his clothes into the ones he was wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So what do you think? Hit the review button and tell me. What do you all think about Nicholas? Oh what do you think Blaine's going to do? Do you think Kurt will allow Nicholas become more? <strong>


	4. First Date

**Author's not: This chapter is when Blaine takes Kurt out for dinner, and of course the date with Nicky boy :).**

**Okay the thing about the story is the characters live in my head. They do things and tell me I have to write them down. Although I'd like it to be Klaine all the time they won't let it, blame Nicholas he says he get's a turn. And Wes is kind of crazy but the Warblers won't let me get rid of him...**

**Anyways the point of that is saying I'm as clueless as you until its actually typed down. **

**Over 600 hits, 5 reviews. Am I missing something? I would be a major witch and say I need at least three reviews on this before I upload the next, almost done chapter. But I'm going away to my father's for the next few weeks so tomorrow I'll upload the next chapter then I won't be able to until I get back home.**

**Disclaimer. If I owned Glee don't you think that I would be making my story happen instead of what Ryan wants to happen?**

**R&R please.**

Kurt looked around the disgust obvious. Blaine had taken him to a little open mike burger place. Blaine laughed at his obvious discomfort and led him close to the stage. "Come on it'll be fun. Sit I'm going to get us some food."

"I don't suppose they have anything with out grease?" Kurt asked eyeing the people eating around him.

Blaine gave a cocky grin. "I bet you ate only rabbit food all summer didn't you?"

Kurt gave a nod. "Because I just knew you would pull a trick like this and make me eat more carbs then a person should eat in a week."

"Well I'll be back. Get comfortable, enjoy our... entertainment." He finished as the current singer squeaked. "Trust me I've been here alot, the food is delicious."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine walked away. He was grateful he brought extra face moistrizer. He observed everyone around him, they were all laughing, some of them getting drunk. It was really a fun setting.

Blaine came back with a tray. "Let's see we got two burgers with everything on it but onions, fries and strawberry milkshakes."

"So fattening. You're evil." Kurt said, regardless he took a drink of the milkshake, strawberries were his weakness.

Blaine just shrugged, dumping kutchup on his fries and burger. Taking a bite. Kurt watched him for a minute before slowing eating his burger. "Damn this is good."

Blaine gave an 'I-told-you-so' smirk. Kurt frowned, tossing a fry that Blaine caught and stuffed in his mouth. "Amazing, so when we're done eating you're going to go sing right?"

"Uh no." Kurt said, wincing at another off tone singer. "But you should. I need something to amuse me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to sing. But as he thought about it he realized he could easily tell Kurt his feelings. He knew he had to tell Kurt how he felt now that Kurt was dating, he needed Kurt to know. As simple as that he went to ask when he could go on.

Kurt watched Blaine, he was biting his lip as if he was thinking hard, it made Kurt blush seeing how pink his lip was getting.

"What song are you gonna sing?"

Blaine smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you when I'm done singing it. Finish your shake?"

"I'm going to get me a diet coke, this is almost gone anyways." Kurt went to stand and Blaine quickly stood instead.

"I got it." He left coming back with a cup for his friend. "Here you go. Now its my turn, so pay attention."

Blaine went up on the stage when his name was called. "This is a song for a very good friend of mine, Kurt."

He pointed to the boy, making people look at him. Kurt blushed deeply and looked down at the table, this was embarrassing. Blaine smirked, it was so much fun making the other boy blush. Blaine started singing when the band started playing.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner<br>And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
>All we need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it <em>

The crowd was wild when they realized he was a good singer. Kurt was stunned, Blaine listened to Adam Lambert?

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you.<p>

Blaine pointed at a shocked Kurt, hoping that the message got through to his friend, he had to try anyways. 

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
>It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it<p>

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you

Kurt was suddenly very jealous of the microphone pole that kept going between Blaine's legs as he leaned dangerously off the stage. 

If I had

The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<br>But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
>The fashion and the stage<br>It might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing tonight<p>

Kurt wondered if Blaine meant more or if he was just being the same flirty Blaine. Kurt decided it was the latter and desperately wished it wasn't. He would have liked for it to be more.

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

The crowd was looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again, mutterings started, it was obvious Kurt was gay, were they together? Kurt over heard someone say they made a good couple and tried to sink into his chair.

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

Blaine grinned as he looked at Kurt. He jumped off the stage approaching him, more then surprised when the audience started chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss'. Kurt blushed looking at Blaine.

"I never knew you was an Adam Lambert fan." Kurt mumbled trying not to think of Blaine dressing up in a very Adam Lambert-esque outfit.

Blaine gave his signature smirk, "He's hot what can I say. Oh and his music is totally awesome." Apparently Kurt didn't catch his subtle hints.

One of the crowd tossed a napkin at them. "If you aren't going to kiss get out!"

Blaine laughed grabbing Kurt's hand and running out to his car. He could act like that scene didn't mean anything. Kurt forced a smile as they started the drive back to the school. He wished that Blaine had kissed him. Just a simple kiss was all he wanted.

Blaine smiled as they entered the Warbler's House. "So want to watch some movies or something? I'm going to talk to dad about getting a tv for our room but until then we have our laptops."

"And of course daddy is going to say yes, but only after you say I'm your roommate. He loves me." Kurt said with a smirk, good thing he brought most of his dvds.

Blaine pouted. "I know. He told me that he wanted to disown me and adopt you, something about you being the son he's always wanted."

"So you or your brothers aren't enough?" Kurt asked, Blaine had two older brothers, they just didn't live with him. They lived with Blaine's mother, along with his younger sister.

Blaine just shrugged, going through his movie collection. Even if Kurt didn't want more they would stay friends.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Kurt." Nicholas sang in his ear. "The assembly is over."<p>

Kurt stood with a laugh. "Sorry, you can only stand so much of Principal Riddle's long speechs. Hey Blaine, I'll see you later okay?"

"No problem, I have to see what Riddle wanted from me. I want to see you at the party later though." Blaine waved and walked away.

Kurt blushed, "Okay where to?"

Nicholas shrugged, "I didn't plan that far ahead, I figured you was going to say no."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So you didn't plan after I said yes?"

Nicholas smiled, "Hey, it took me a while to pick out my outfit." He gave a slow spin, he was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt.

"It looks amazing. So pick a place." Kurt said as they got to Nicholas' car. Nicholas opened his door and went to his side.

"Well, how about we go to a place of your choosing? As long as you don't choose somewhere in another state. I hear Breadstix is pretty good." Nicholas said, the question obvious in his voice.

"Breadstix it is." Kurt smiled and Nicholas pulled out, they easily started talking. They talked about everything they could think of and were surprised to be infront of Breadstix.

"Okay, come on." Nicholas easily took Kurt's hand leading them to the resutrant. "Table for two?"

The waitress led them away, it was the same one that flirted with Blaine. "Okay do you know what you want?"

Nicholas pulled out Kurt's chair and sat down oppostie of him. He noticed he was being flirted with right away and grabbed Kurt's hand again, making it obvious. "What do you suggest I get Kurt?"

"Two chicken alfredos. One diet coke and one regular coke." Kurt said immediately. He knew Nicholas wasn't a fan of diet. When the waitress walked away they stayed holding hands. "So your family... Are you planning on telling them?"

"Yeah. I don't know when but I want to tell them." Nicholas smiled when the waitress laid down the breadsticks and their drinks. "My parents won't care but my sister, Amy might hate me."

"I'm sorry. I know what its like to worry about what your family will think. Maybe your sister will surprise you." Kurt opened his straw taking a drink of his coke.

"Doubt it. She's a huge homophobe. But you know what, that's fine. We haven't gotten along since I started going to Dalton." Nicholas shrugged. "So what about your family, your dad and step mom and brother?"

Kurt smiled, "My dad was very accepting, as was my stepmom. My step brother was the only one who had a problem with it." Kurt smiled when two plates were placed infront of him. "Thank you m'am."

They ate silently for a while. Nicholas commentign on the food. "This is amazing. So your step brother doesn't like you?"

"Actually he don't care now. It's hard to explain. Do me a favor and explain the party? What does it include?"

"Alcohol. Pizza. Karaoke. Loud music. It includes alot. And regardless of what Blaine told you, there will be girls and other guys and... It's actually alot of fun." Nicholas said, giving another prize-winning smile.

Kurt laughed. "Why does it not surprise me that you Warblers want to get drunk the day before school starts?"

Nicholas shrugged, "You always skipped our parties now that you live with us you get to experience it all."

"Oh joy, I get to experience suffering under Wes' hands all school year, isn't that fun?" Kurt mumbled sarcastically.

Nicholas laughed, it was a clear, beautiful laugh and very contagious. Kurt was laughing when he heard his name.

He looked up quickly to see Carol. "Hello Kurt and Bla..."

She stopped, it wasn't Blaine. Kurt blushed. "Hello Carol. This is Nicholas. Nicholas this is my step mother what are you doing here?"

She had noted their hands hooked and gave a questioning look to Kurt. Burt and Finn came up beside her, "Mom I thought you was going to get us a table... Oh hey Kurt and guy that isn't Blaine."

Kurt reddened, 'guy that isn't Blaine' really? "Um Carol please?"

Carol nodded, "Call me later Kurt. Come on Guyslets get pizza instead okay?"

They left and Krut looked down, pulling his hand from Nicholas' to hold his head. "Oh my gosh just kill me now."

Nicholas chuckled. "Your stepmom could have just sat at that table beside us, put instead she left, you are lucky she could have sat down and embarrassed you."

Kurt looked at him a smile on his face. "You are amazing did you know that and I'm sorry about the 'not Blaine' comments. I don't even know where they came from."

Nicholas smirked, "So you are joined at the hip with him outside of school as well?"

Kurt frowned crossing his arms, "We are not 'joined at the hip'."

Nicholas laughed. "If you say so. Want dessert? What would you reccomend?"

"The chocolate cake with icecream on the side. ITs devine." Kurt said with a smile, pushing his plate away. Nicholas got the attention of the waitress and gave her their dessert order, she took away their plates with a fake smile making Kurt laugh.

"She's mad that you didn't respond to her flirts." Kurt teased.

"Well I don't want to lead her on, she's not my type." Nicholas responded, nonchalantly.

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow. "Your type? So what is your type?"

Nicholas leaned forward, "For starters, it has to be a boy. He has to have impeccable fashion skills to save me from my crappy fashion skills and my clothes. He has to be able to sing and he should be able to blush at the smallest things. He has to be fairly good looking. He has to be able to grab everyone's attention around him. He is confident and proud of himself. He doesn't let dumbasses get him down." He stopped as the waitress placed down their dessert. "Thank you m'am." He took a bit, "Delicious. Oh something esle, he has to have great taste in food."

Kurt laughed. "Really and have you met a guy like that?"

"And if I said yes?" Nicholas said with a flirty smile. "What would you do if I said he was sitting in this very room?"

Kurt took small bite of the ice cream, licking his lips. "I'm flattered Nicky boy."

"Who said I was talking about you?" Nicholas commented. "Wait, don't call me Nicky boy."

"Then who was you talking about Nicky boy?" Kurt smirked, he was going to stay calling him Nicky boy until he relented and allowed him to. With out complaints.

"Okay I was talking about you. Now will you stop calling me Nicky boy?" Nicholas asked, paying more attention to his cake now.

Kurt pursed his lips. "But why would I want to do that Nicky boy?"

Nicholas tried ignoring him for a while. Finally he stopped, taking a drink of his coke. "Okay I give. Call me Nicky boy."

Kurt gave a victorious smile. They finished their dessert and got back in the car. Singing along to the music and talking lightly. Kurt actually enjoyed himself. When they got back to the Warbler's house, they agreed to meet for the party at seven and Nicholas walked Kurt to his door kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you had fun. We should meet up for coffee tomorrow morning since I might be too drunk to make plans tonight." Nicholas said with a smirk.

"Okay coffee it is. See you at the party." Kurt went inside his room to see Blaine sitting sideways on his bed, guitar on his lap and writing in the note book beside him. "Hey Blaine, hope I'm not interrupting."

"Nope. You're fine. So how was the date?"

"Amazing. What did riddle want?" Kurt asked taking off the vest and going through his closet to find something suitable for the party.

"Uh there's this new kid he's going to be a senior. Riddle has asked me to become his mentor. In my opinion he wants him on the Warblers, though of course he didn't say that out loud." Blaine laughed, closing his notebook. He didn't want to be some new guy's mentor, he wanted to stay being Kurt's mentor.

Kurt rolled his eyes though he didn't Blaine to be someone else's mentor. Blaine was _his _mentor. No one else's. He couldn't be selfish though, not while he had Nicholas. "Well have fun. He's sure to fall for your charm and try to join any club you are in to spend time with you."

"Oh is that what you did?" Blaine said, standing up to put his guitar down. Kurt nudged him.

"You wish Blaine. So what are you wearing to the party?" Kurt asked finally deciding on his outfit.

"Uh, what I'm already wearing. Obviously." Blaine shifted while Kurt looked him up and down, he was wearing holey jeans and a baggy sweater that was at least three sizes too big.

"No. No. No. Get your ass in your closet and find something better." Kurt demanded turning on his laptop.

Blaine gave an exagerrated sigh. But went to his closet. After he shuffled through his clothes for a few minutes he turned to his friend. "So the date, it ws amazing care to elaborate?"

"Nicholas is a nice guy. He was kind and sweet and I liked it. We're getting coffee tomorrow and we're going to the party tonight." Kurt gushed. "Okay do me a favor. I know you have Mercedes, Finn's, and Rachel's numbers. don't tell them anything."

"I would never snitch on my best friend's first date. Are you getting drunk tonight?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Hell no. I just had my first date with a really sweet guy. I'm not ruining that by alcohol." Kurt looked disgusted at the thought. "Are you drinking?"

"No. I'm not looking forward to the hangover. Anyways, in another couple weeks Wes and David are tossing me birthday party. They refuse to let me out of it. They will do the same thing for your birthday and everyone esle's as well. Have you ever drank alcohol?"

"Yeah. It was messy." Kurt wasn't going to tell this story. Nope too embarrassing.

Blaine flopped down beside Kurt. "Spill what happened?"

"It was just us guys from New Directions. We were supposed to be rehearsing a mash up at Puckerman's house. But you know how Puck is they ended up watching movies and drinking. They had me drink as well I'm not telling you the result." Kurt muttered.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well you've seen me drunk can you imagine that when I'm around the guys?"

Kurt laughed. "I'm definitely staying here for your birthday weekend."

**So what did you think? Come on please review? I'm begging now, I hate beggging so please please please please please please please please review!**

**Next will be the party... Kinda anyways, and the first day of school.**

**What does everyone think about Nicky boy? I know one person objected that Kurt is Blaine's I'm to lazy to look through to see who it was but don't worry, Kurt will be Blaine's if your patient enough.**

**The song Blaine sings is _If I had You By Adam Lambert, I don't own it, Blaine was just borrowing it._**


	5. First Day of School

**Author's Note: Okay this is the fifth chapter. Over 1100 hits only nine reviews? You all can do better. I do love the positive feedback I get though it makes me feel better about writing this. Does anyone like Nicholas at all? Because I do, I fell in love with him. This chapter is really cute in my opinion, it shows the end of the party and the first day of school. Remember I won't be here for the next week or so, which means no more updates. But because this chapter is shorter then I thought I'm going to upload the next, I want reviews on both though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But you know what I do own? Cookies. Yeah your jealous.**

Kurt laid his head on Nicholas' shoulder, it was after midnight and he was getting tired. It was a relief to know that the boy was a calm drunk. Most of the Warblers were either passed out or still being loud. Kurt frowned when Wes sat on his lap.

"Someone get him off of me." Kurt complained, but of course his request was denied.

Wes leaned close to Kurt whispering to him. "You smell good."

Kurt had to laugh. "Are you sure you aren't gay?"

Wes shook his head. "I know a secret that you don't know. Wanna know a secret that you don't know?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. When Wes was drunk he was just Wes but intensified. "Okay, what's the secret?"

Wes laughed. "You can't know its a secret. Hey Blainey! Blainey!"

The curly haired boy looked up from his conversation with a drunken Jeff. "What Wes?"

"Can I tell Kurt?" Wes asked. Kurt pushed him away and Wes immediately clung on to him. "Dance with me Kurt."

Kurt stood with a sigh why did the drunks always cling to him? Blaine laughed though standing. "What do you want to tell Kurt?"

"A secret. Can I tell?" Wes asked, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

Blaine shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Yay. Kurt listen closely. Blaine loves you." Wes said seriously. Blaine went red and Kurt bit back a giggle.

"Of course he does. How about we get them all to bed Blaine, I think we are the only ones that didn't drink." Kurt said prying Wes' hands off of him. He wished Blaine loved him. That would make everything so much easier. Blaine was mentally cursing Wes, what if Kurt believed him!

Blaine nodded and they slowly helped all the Warbler's to their rooms and getting them under the covers. Kurt sighed looking around the messy room. They only had Nicholas left but he didn't know if he liked the mess.

Blaine put a hand on his arm. "Okay give me one dance and then we'll get Nicholas upstairs. We'll make them clean this up tomorrow."

Kurt rolled his eyes and danced with his roommate. After they were done he woke Nicholas up and had him stand, he stumbled into him and Kurt groaned.

"Help me get him to his room?" Together they got the dark haired boy to his room. Kurt laid him down covering him up and kissing his forehead before sitting his alarm like they did for everyone else.

Blaine watched enviously as they shut the door. "So hang overs tomorrow. We gonna be loud?"

"Oh we should. Don't we have a Warbler's meeting?"

"Oh yeah." Blaine said mischieviously. "Good night Kurt."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as Nicholas paid for his coffee. The boy didn't seem to have to bad of a hangover. Nicholas handed the nonfat mocha latte over and they made their way to a table. "So what time did we finally go to bed?"<p>

"After midnight, Blaine and I made everyone go up to our rooms, oh yes and thanks for keeping Wes off my lap." Kurt smirked taking a drink of the scolding coffee.

"Oh no fair! I was drunk. I'm not that good at actions or speaking when I'm drinking." Nicholas mumbled, tunrning a bright red.

Kurt laughed. "So you didn't mean to hold my hand or fall asleep on my shoulder?"

Nicholas blushed. "I uh... I..."

"Don't worry, it was cute. I might let you do it again sometimes." Kurt said, grabbing Nicholas' hand just as Blaine came over, with a new guy. He had black hair and green eyes, his hair seemed about shoulder length but it was pulled back in a ponytail. He was also at least six inches taller then Blaine.

"Hey guys, this is Joseph Green. The new kid I told you about. I just wanted to introduce him to some people so he'd feel more at home here." Blaine said, he was holding a coffee cup, drinking it as if it wasn't hot.

"Hello Joseph I'm Kurt. This is Nicholas. And we've got to go." Kurt stood and Nicholas followed him to one of the many benches inside Dalton. Nicholas gave him a sympathatic smile.

"I'm sorry that was hard on you wasn't it?" Nicholas squeezed his hand, showing it was okay.

Kurt shook his head, of course it was but he wasn't going to admit it to a guy he's dating. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Blaine is a good mentor. I'll see you in french?"

"Of course. Let me walk you to class?" Nicholas stood holding his hand out. Kurt took the hand and leaned into Nicholas as they walked down the hall. Kurt leaned beside the door frame smiling at Nicholas.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class? It's on the opposite end of the school."

Nicholas just grinned, "Nah, not really. I'll dash the last minute. I like it better standing here talking to you."

"Yeah just wait for Warbler practice, you'll regret talking to me. I'm going to be loud and annoying, just because you was all stupid enough to get drunk the day before the first day of school." Kurt smirked.

"You're evil. Just so you know." Nicholas said brightly.

"Oh really?" Kurt nudged him. "I thought I was your dream guy?"

Nicholas laughed, leaning beside Kurt. "You wish. Have fun in class, I'll see you in french okay?"

"Good save me a seat." Kurt went to enter the class but Nicholas stopped him, kissing his cheek. "Text me Nicky boy."

Nicholas laughed and walked away. Kurt let his eyes follow him, watching the way he interacted with other students, before he entered his classroom, his face falling when he saw Blaine and the new kid.

Blaine immediately waved him over. "Kurt. Come here. You remember Joseph?"

"Yeah you introduced us about twenty minutes ago." Kurt said with a smile. He gave a fake cheerful wave, "Hey Joseph, I'm Kurt, as I told you earlier."

Joseph smiled, "Hey. So you was the new kid last year?"

Kurt nodded, "Uh huh." He tried ignoring him and Blaine, in favor of texting Nicholas and getting his notebooks ready.

To Kurt's disappointment he had his first two classes with Blaine and Joseph. He easily ignored them, acting really into his notebooks. Kurt stood, glad that Blaine took Spanish because he was already fluent in French. He went to the class, happy to see Nicholas was waiting for him at the door.

"Have fun in your classes?"

"A blast, especially because I kept getting texts from a cute little countertenor." Nicholas said, looking nonchalant.

"Pardon me, may I sit there?" Kurt glanced up to see Joseph beside him. He was about to tell him no but Nicholas squeezed his hand.

"Go ahead, Joseph right? I'm Nicholas." Nicholas greeted with a wave of his hand, ignoring Kurt's glares and bitch looks sent his way. "So what school did you go to before this one?"

"Um some prep school in Winnipeg." Joseph responded, pulling out his french dictionary. "And the year before that some school in california. My dad is a businessman so we move alot."

"So you never stay in school long enough to become close to someone?" Nicholas asked, ignoring Kurt's glare.

Kurt quickly did his worksheet and leaned back, his hand tracing designs on Nicholas' arm. Joseph noticed this and leaned closer. "Are you boyfriends?"

Kurt looked over at him with a tight smile, "Not officially."

Nicholas' grin widened at that, that meant Kurt was thinking about becoming official right? Which was a good thing. Kurt didn't speak to Joseph for the rest of class and then dashed out his hand in Nicholas when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at a table in the Warbler's practice room, doing his english homework while waiting for the Warbler's to join them. He was surprised when the chair across from him was pulled out roughly. He glanced up to see an upset Blaine.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You come in here with an attitude and ask what's wrong with me?"

"The way you acted today towards Joseph was so un-Kurt like. You left him to find his own way to the lunch room. Why didn't you just helped him?"

"Because I'm not his mentor! You are. And I wasn't acting any different then I normally do." Kurt said, closing his notebook as the Warblers came in, this was not his fault.

**So? I think it deserves a review. Don't you? Its a bit short. Trust me there will be so much more character development on Joseph. I love him and have plenty of plans for him. But that's besides the point. I'm checking through the next chapter now then it will be posted. I think you all will like it. So today is my sister's birthday and she told me stop ignoring her, I told her that if I didn't do this she will never see Glee again and she shut up. Put Gleeful if you actually read my random ramblings :)**


	6. Meet the Parents

**Author's note: Okay I absolutely LOVE this chappy! Everyone should review because hey, I'm meeting my dad and step siblings and step mother and this would just be lovely if you cared enough to review. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee I would be working on it and bringing in income :)**

Kurt spent the rest of that week and the week following doing his best to ignore Blaine. Joseph had been coming around alot as well, Kurt suspected something between the two and gave them both the cold shoulder. Kurt left the library happily, going to his boyfriend's room.

That was so nice to say, boyfriend. They decided it the weekend before. Today was friday and Kurt had to be going home shortly. Nicholas opened the door, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. We've got an hour before I have to go, what do you want to do?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Nicholas looked around his small room. "Well my bed looks cold. Want to warm it up?"

Simple as that they were cuddling on the bed. Just relishing the smell of each other. "So have you told your parent's yet?"

"I haven't been home. They are on a business trip this weekend, but they are making me come home next weekend. I'll tell them then."

Kurt opened his eyes looking at Nicholas. "Next weekend? But that's Blaine's birthday party!"

"Yeah well I can't help it. I thought you didn't want to go anyways?" Nicholas shrugged, tracing patterns on Kurt's arm.

"No I can't wait to see Blaine drunk of his ass again. So I'm going. I already have his birthday present picked out and everything." Kurt laid back in Nicholas' arms, "Am I evil for ignoring them?"

"No of course not."

Kurt playfully nudged him, "You're my boyfriend, you're entitled to say that."

Nicholas laughed, "No you aren't evil for ignoring them if its easy that way for you."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you. You always know just what to say. But I got to go now."

"Oh so soon?"

Kurt chuckled. "You want to see if you can come stay the night and officially meet the family?"

Nicholas eyes widened. "Your family? That thought frightens me. I don't know..."

Kurt gave his best puppy dog eyes. "Oh my gaga please? They'll love you. Come on. I'll ask." Kurt quickly called his step mom and asked her, she agreed easily and said that she'll tell Burt. Kurt was excited enough to pack the boys clothes for him and toss him a dark blue shirt that matched his eyes and some light blue jeans, that were tight but not as tight as Kurt's.

"Here get these on. Better then the Dalton uniform." Kurt insisted and Nicholas shrugged, taking off his uniform carefully, he wasn't ashamed of his body, he worked out and got enough excerise. Kurt turned to grab Nicholas' phone charger when he saw the boy in just jeans. He could have sworn his jaw dropped, the boy had a finely toned chest, a six pack, a nice tan, meaning he spent most of the summer with his shirt off and a light trial of hair disappearing in his pants.

"Like what you see?" Nicholas asked with a smirk.

Kurt blushed looking up at Nicholas. "Yes actually, that pillow behind you is just lovely."

Nicholas grabbed the said pillow tossing it at Kurt. "Really is it lovely when its you in the face?"

Kurt laughed taking it and swatting at Nicholas. "Get your shirt on."

"Maybe you should help me." Nicholas said with a waggle of his eyebrows and a cocky grin. Kurt frowned, but his eyes were smiling.

"Fine since you're so incompetent." Kurt held the shirt out buttoning it up except the top two buttons. "Now on to my room to get my things."

Nicholas grabbed his overnight bag and Kurt's hand going to his dorm. Kurt gently shoved Nicholas on his bed. "Hmm what am I going to wear this weekend?"

"Try something casual?" Nicholas suggested. Getting up covering Kurt's hands with his. Kurt turned, his face flushed.

"That is too easy though." Kurt said with a smirk, they were so close he could feel the taller boys breath on his face, it smelled good, like wintermint.

Nicholas had grabbed Kurt's hands again. "Then I'm sure you will pick the most fashionable outfits you have."

Kurt blushed, "Of course I will. I have the best fashion sense in Ohio. So maybe you should let go so I can go back to my closet?"

Nicholas smiled. "What if I don't want to let go?"

"Why not?" Kurt breathed.

Nicholas lowered his face, "Because I want to do this."

He gently kissed Kurt's lips, their first kiss. He pulled away far to soon for Kurt's looking and Kurt pouted his lip. "Okay you did it now can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Which was?" Nicholas smirked. Kurt wrapped his hands around Nicholas' neck. Kissing him again, this time he gently forced his tongue in the boy's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. When they pulled back they were breathless.

Nicholas let go of Kurt and laid down on his bed. Kurt giggled turning around, facing the closet again. Nicholas was a good kisser. And he tasted good. He was picking out a outfit when he felt Nicholas' hands around his waist. "If you want us to get out of here you need to let me get some clothes."

"How about I go pack up your facial routine then?" Nicholas asked.

Kurt nodded and watched him go to the bathroom. He was putting one last thing in his clothes bag when the door opened showing Blaine who was arguing with someone on the phone. Kurt rolled his eyes going about his business.

"No dad. Whatever. I'm not doing it." Blaine paused. "Because I-" He spotted Kurt and stopped again. "I'll call you back, I've had an interruption."

Kurt waited for the phone to be tossed on the other bed. "I'm an interruption? I was in here first."

"Kurt can we talk?" Blaine asked, he hated fighting with his best friend, especially when he has no clue on why they are fighting.

"No. I'm getting ready to go home." Kurt said, zipping his bag. Blaine frowned.

"Go home you mean your quitting the Warblers. Why would you do that?"

"I'm not. I'm going home for the weekend." Kurt pocketed his cell phone just as Nicholas came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sweetie, are you done?" Nicholas asked, "Oh hey Blaine."

Blaine nodded to Nicholas. "Hello. What's he doing here?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "He's my boyfriend and is coming home with me this weekend. Does that bother you."

Blaine scowled at Nicholas, yes it bothered him. He wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend. "Kurt we need to talk."

"You need to talk. I don't want to hear. Nicky boy you ready?"

Nicholas nodded Blaine grabbed his arm though. "Nicholas just give me one minute okay?"

Blaine dragged him to the bathroom turning on the sink and tub so Kurt couldn't over hear. Nicholas watched him amused. "What?"

"I don't know what game you're playing with Kurt but just know if you do anything to hurt him, I'll kill you. He might be mad at me for some reason I can't fanthom but he's still my best friend, so you aren't allowed to hurt him. Ever. Understand?"

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it. Now do you mind?"

Nicholas fidgetted in the car as Kurt took the keys out. He was frightened now. Kurt gave him one last small kiss. "Come on. They won't hurt you."

Nicholas rose an eyebrow but got out of the car, grabbing all of the bags. Kurt opened the door quickly, leading him upstairs to his room before they could be stopped. "Okay its already seven. Dinner is probably almost done. Ready to meet my family for real?"

"Are they going to mistake me for Blaine?" Nicholas asked with a smirk. Kurt smacked his shoulder but dragged him to the kitchen. Surprisingly the whole family was there.

"Everyone this is Nicholas, Nicholas this is my dad Burt, my stepmom Carol and my stepbrother Finn."

"Its a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard alot about you." Nicholas said with a charming smile making Kurt giggle.

"So Carol how much longer until supper is ready?"

"Thirty minutes. In which time Finn decides he wants to run out to hang out with Rachel and Burt is going to find something to watch on the tv." Carol said with a smile. At that both Burt and Finn fled the room.

Kurt laughed. "Okay Nicholas, go get your french paper and I'll help you while I help Carol cook."

Nicholas sighed. "Really? You dragged me along to do french homework?"

"Go." Kurt said with a laugh, shoving him away. Carol leaned forward as soon as he left.

"So he's your boyfriend right? Or has it not gotten that far? Because he was definitely the guy you was holding hands with at breadstix a few weeks ago."

Kurt blushed and leaned closer to whisper. "He's my boyfriend. But don't tell dad. Please."

"Okay okay but you're going to right?"

Kurt nodded as Nicholas came in. "Nicky boy we're busted. Come here so she can quietly interrogate you."

Nicholas looked surprised, but sat at the breakfast island, he looked intimidated. "Uh m'am?"

"It's Carol. Now how long have you been together?"

"A week, official." Nicholas whispered. Kurt rolled his eyes cutting some potatoes.

"Carol, I love you. Please don't do this. Dad will hear." Kurt begged.

Nicholas laughed. "Stop being so harsh on her, I find it sweet. So tell me what the assignment means?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Translate it. Carol has dad been eating healthy? How's Finn doing at school?" Just like that the soft voices of Carol and Kurt washed over Nicholas making him feel comfortable and feeling like he was at home. Kurt was laughing and kidding around and before they knew it, dinner was done.

"Burt!" Carol called as Kurt made the table, bringing the food to it.

"And Finn will be running in. Five, four, three, two. Hey Finn." Kurt said with a smile, smacking Nicholas with the towel. "Come on join us for supper."

Nicholas laughed, "Okay. Okay."

He sat down and they immediately started talking about sports and tv and movies and everything esle they could think of.

"Oh Kurt. After supper New Directions wanted you and your friend to come bowling with us." Finn said with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Close your mouth that's just disgusting." Kurt leaned towards Nicholas. "Would you like to go bowling with me and my friends Mr. Long?"

Nicholas grinned. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not. As soon as I'm done eating I'll get changed." he leaned over wiping at Nicholas' mouth. "You had a bit of...gravy."

Nicholas blushed and the pieces clicked for Finn. "Woah dudes. You two are together."

"What no they aren't because Kurt would have told me. Wouldn't you Kurt?" Burt said shaking his head. Nope he wasn't going to believe it.

"Uh Dad this is Nicholas, my boyfriend. And now I'm going to go change. Carol protect Nicky boy." Kurt fled from the room and Burt leaned forward on his elbows.

"Okay Nicholas. I'm only telling you this one. You are not going to hurt Kurt in any way shape or form. You are not allowed to hurt him physically, mentally or emotionally. If you do I have a shotgun, a riffle and knives. I know how to hide a body."

Nicholas paled. He wasn't not expecting that at all. "Sir, it is not my intention to hurt him. I just want to make him happy."

Burt nodded. "You know he loves that Blaine kid."

Carol smacked his arm. "Nicholas honey pay no mind to him."

"No, its okay I know. I'm okay with just being a distraction. I'm hoping that in time he might start liking me more then he likes him." Nicholas said easily, how is he managing to keep his cool?

Kurt came down dressed as fashionable as always. He noticed how pale Nicholas looked and glared at his dad. "What did you do!"

Burt held up his hands. "Nothing nothing. And if he sleeps with you tonight I want you door to stay crack and clothes to stay on."

"Dad we've only been boyfriends for a week! Its not like we're planing on having sex." Kurt squealed grabbing Nicholas and Finn, dragging them outside. Finn told him to go to Mercedes' first to pick her and a few more people up.

Kurt and Nicholas drove to his friends house, Kurt leaning on the horn. "We'll tell them all together. And don't let none of them intimidate you. I've seen them all cry."

Mercedes came out with Sam right behind her. Kurt didn't miss how the blonde boy opened how door before moving around to sit behind Kurt. As he drove off he noticed their hands hooked. "Nicholas this is Sam and Mercedes. Cedes, Sam, this is Nicholas. So what's up between you two?"

Mercedes blushed. "Okay I didn't want to tell you over the phone white boy. Can you blame me?"

"Yes." Kurt said with an evil look in the rearview mirror.

"Than who is this Nicholas? Next time you want to keep something secret stop holding hands." Mercedes said with a victorious smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes, squeezing Nicholas' grip. Nicholas looked back. "Sam Evans?"

"Uh yeah." Sam said looking confused.

"Oh bummer you don't remember me." Nicholas said with a shrug.

"No nickname Nicholas right? I just figured you wouldn't have recognized me I mean-"

"Your hair was brown when I last saw you."

Kurt laughed. "I knew it! Ha Sam you definitely owe me. I expect the newest Alexander Mcqueen piece. I'm sure Cedes could help you pick it out."

Sam groaned. "Ugh, Nicholas, I don't like you. Did you know that? You could have kept it secret."

"Don't get mad at Nicky boy. I always knew. I just didn't have proof."

"Nicky boy? Damn Nicholas he's got you whipped." Sam laughed as they got out of the car. Kurt stopped him giving his best bitch look.

"Listen up Samuel Evans. You hurt my diva I'll break your face. I might seem harmless but I'm not when it comes to Cedes."

Sam's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything!"

"It's called a warning. Come on let's bowl." Kurt said, as he entered the bowling alley he was engulfed in hugs much to his surprise. He quickly introduced them all to Nicholas and they started bowling. As the girls were quietly gushing to Kurt the guys pulled Nicholas away.

"Okay, listen up. Kurt's my bro, you hurt him you will get what's coming for you." Finn started.

"Yeah man I mean we might have history but Kurt, well don't hurt him and you don't need to know the consequences." Sam could be terrifying when he tries.

"Dude I can get the whole asian community out on you if you harm one little hair on Kurt's head." Mike said defensively, just try him.

Puck jutted his chin out, "I've been to Juvie once, I'm not scared to go again if its for someone as cool as Kurt."

Artie wheeled closer. "I may be in a wheelchair, but I can still kick some ass. Got that?"

Nicholas nodded, "Look guys, I really do care for Kurt, I have no intentions of eve-"

"Hey baby, your turn." Kurt slithered into the circle wrapping an arm around Nicholas. "Down boys, he's harmless. Go on and bowl Nicky boy."

**I just love Burt and Carol, and how protective New Directions is. And isn't Nicky boy just to die for. Next chapter should be posted in a week and is almost done.**

**It includes more kissing, a bit more of arguing with Blaine, and Blaine thinks about confessing.**


	7. Coffee Wakeup

**Disclaimer: I'm a seventeen year old girl still in high school, do you think I own glee?**

**Author's Note: I love love love this chapter. There is kissing and Blaine and movies and coffee... And I didn't proofread, I was gone longer then I expected so I'm sorry for those who were waiting eagerly.**

Kurt rolled over on sunday morning, Nicholas was sleeping beside him, holding a pillow. He smiled, taking a quick picture with his phone before going to the kitchen. No one esle was home surprisingly so he scribbled a note. Before leaving quickly.

When he came back he was carrying two coffee cups. He placed them on his desk and sat on the edge of his bed. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Nicholas rolled over groaning. "No not time."

"Yes it is time. Wakey wakey." Kurt said with a smile pulling the pillow away.

Nicholas sighed cracking his eyes open. "No don't wanna."

"I got coffee." Kurt said seductively, wondering quietly if it would work.

"Not addicted." Kurt stood glaring at his boyfriend.

"Fine if that's the case I'll drink yours." Nicholas' hand shot out grabbing Kurt's wrist pulling him down.

"No my coffee." He slowly sat up and Kurt passed t over. Nicholas took a small drink, his eyes closing and making a moan over it.

"I never make you moan like that!" Kurt objected, watching his boyfriend moan over a cup of caffiene and sugar was really hot.

Nicholas placed the cup down and pulled Kurt to him, whispering in his ear. "Because my lips are to busy to moan."

Kurt shivered turning just enough for his lips to touch Nicholas'. He quickly straddled Nicholas letting his lips trail down his neck, gently sucking and nibbling until he heard the boy moan.

Kurt smirked into the neck, this was fun. Nicholas quickly flipped him over. "Uh uh. You can't mark my neck."

Kurt kissed Nicholas but went back to his neck. "Its _my_ neck." He breathed,

Nicholas shuddered but moved to start kissing on Kurt's neck. "FIne, then this is my neck."

Kurt held Nicholas close to him, ravaging his lips. They were to focused on each other to hear the door open.

"AHH! Dudes lock the door!" Finn screamed, running away while Nicholas and Kurt turned red and seperated. Burt came running in holding a bat.

Kurt hid his face. "Dad!"

Burt's eyes widened as he took in his son's slightly raised shirt and the way Nicholas was sitting between Kurt's legs. He easily figured out what happened. "Finn runs out of the house screaming and you want me to have not come?"

Kurt sat up even more fixing his shirt. "Well be down in a minute dad."

As soon as the door was cracked Nicholas started laughing resulting in being hit with a pillow. "What? I find it cute that he was worried. Maybe we shouldn't have done that."

"But I liked it." Kurt glared at the door as he stood. "What did I ever see in Finn?"

Nicholas tossed his feet off the bed, his eyes wide. "You liked Finn?"

Kurt shook his head. "Shut up. Shut up. I'm not saying anything esle. Get your ass dressed."

Kurt left the room and Nicholas went to the bathroom getting dressed. Down in the kitchen Carol was stifling giggles at Finn's and Burt's rants. Kurt entered furious.

"Finn next time keep a little more dignity! I never run out of the house screaming when you make out with Rachel."

"But dude he was like on you and I-"

Carol's laughter interrupted Finn and Kurt glared at her. "Why is this so amusing to you! You're supposed to be on my side."

She nodded, her smile still evident on her face. "I am honey. You just listen to it from my perspective."

Finn shuddered. "Mom this is not funny. The dude was on Kurt! Like laying on him and making sucky sounds and I swear they sounded like plungers when they pulled away."

Nicholas had just slipped into the room and looked around surprised. "Um I..."

Kurt grabbed his hand pulling him closer. "Finn, we do not sound like plungers when we stop for air. We're leaving now. I'll be in touch and I'm hiring a body gaurd for Nicky boy because you two men are dangerous."

With that he turned and dragged Nicholas out of the house, luckily he already put his over night bags in the car. Nicholas was biting his lip to keep from laughing and Kurt noticed this and glared as he blasted his radio. Nicholas smirked grabbing Kurt's hand.

"At least he didn't get the shotgun?" Nicholas said laughter in his voice.

"Nicholas would you like to walk?" Kurt asked, smiling now.

"Hmmm maybe, if you get to walk with me of course."

"These boots are not made for walking." Kurt said now they both started laughing. It was so easy to be with each other. "So what are we doing when we get back?"

"Want to go to the movies tonight?" Nicholas asked they didn't really go out alot, they couldn't really.

"Okay. It's a date." They sat there with a smile. Holding each other's hands and singing along to the radio. As soon as they stopped in the parking lot Nicholas jumped out grabbing both bags and Kurt's hand. When they entered the Warblers house they were surprised to be hugged by Wes.

"We thought Kurt's father was going to kill you Nicholas!" Wes exclaimed.

Kurt laughed at Nicholas' expression pulling away from the asian. "No just threatened repeatedly."

Nicholas pouted his lips, "His friends are scary. Wes if an asian guy asked you to beat up his friend's boyfriend would you?"

Wes answered without even thinking, "Hell yeah. Cause that friend would be an honory asian. So... Who threatened you?"

"Mike threatened you with the asian community?" Kurt was laughing now. "Oh my gaga that's great. My dad threatened you with his guns. Are you really scared of my friends and family?"

Nicholas gave a small smile, "Carol isn't bad. And I liked Brittany." Kurt shook his head and Nicholas laughed. "I'm kidding, I love your friends and family."

"Thanks babe. Now we are going Wes let my boyfriend go."

Wes obeyed with a pout. "Bossy pants."

Kurt lifted his head up as the door opened to reveal Blaine, he and Nicholas were laying on his bed, Nicholas sleeping and holding Kurt lightly, Kurt did have his head on Nicholas' chest listening to him breath.

Blaine sent him a look, surprised, whether it was that Kurt was back or that Nicholas was there he didn't know. Kurt carefully climbed over Nicholas and sat on the edge of his bed. "Kurt can we talk while he's sleeping? I have about ten minutes."

Kurt sighed. "What?"

"Why are we fighting?" Blaine asked, sitting in Kurt's desk chair.

"You started it. But really I don't care. Are you and Joseph together yet?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Together? Uh no."

"Uh huh okay. Well if you want to play the lying game I'll play along. I'm not with Nicholas. I'm not mad at you. And I like Joseph. Should I say anything esle?"

"Why don't you like Joseph? You didn't even make an effort to speak to him." Blaine was officially confused, this wasn't the Kurt he knew and loved. Kurt wouldn't not like someone without a good reason.

Kurt just shrugged. He wasn't going to reveal he didn't like Joseph because the boy spent time with Blaine that used to belong to Kurt. "No particular reason I-"

Kurt was cut off when Nicholas had wrapped his arms around the countertenor, making him lay down and holding him like he was a teddy. Kurt blushed noticing the boy was still asleep.

"This is awkard. Nicholas wake up. Come on we have about thirty minutes before we have to leave."

Blaine couldn't help but notice that while Kurt was squirming his shirt rode up showing a pale sliver of his side. He stood. "Well I see your busy. I'll be back later. But we really do need to talk."

Nicholas woke up after his hard tryings and blushed. "Sorry I normally hold a pillow I guess you was just in my way."

Kurt laughed standing up. He was sti,l thinking about how Blaine was acting and for some odd reason felt guilty. "Come on to the movies we go. After you striaghten out your clothes."

Nicholas did as asked and led Kurt to his car. They drove to the theater, it was silent besides the radio, which was a first for them. When in the theater Kurt kissed Nicholas' cheek. "I'll get our snacks. You can get the tickets."

Kurt easily got one large coke and a medium popcorn. Nicholas smirked at him. They've been to the movies once or twice before but they both always got their own drinks that they never finished. This would be the first time they shared drinks but Kurt figured they have shared enough saliva they can share their drinks as well.

They got their seats and watched the previews. Nicholas leaned towards Kurt frowning. "What's wrong babe?"

Kurt took a deep breath. This was it. "I can't do this anymore Nicholas its over."

Nicholas pulled his arm away from Kurt as if burnt. He just met the boys parents and now all of a sudden its over? "Wait what?"

"Nicholas please? Don't do this. I can't. It..." Kurt stopped if he said any more he'd start crying.

"What happened while I was sleeping because before I fell asleep we were laughing and holding each other and happy." Nicholas didn't want this to end so quickly.

"You want to know? Blaine came in we talked, argued I don't know whatever. But don't you get it Nicky? I love Blaine. I could never feel the same for you. No matter how hard I try. How easy it should be, because its so easy for us to be together but..." His voice caught, he knew he had to stop so he did, just as the light dimmed.

Nicholas grabbed his hand leaning close. "Kurt. I know you love him. I know you will never be able to love me. Please if your content, borderline ectastic, can't you please stay with me making me happy?"

"You don't feel as if I'm cheating?" Kurt asked surprised.

Nicholas chuckled. "As long as you let me stay looking at Taylor Lautner and having fantasies about him."

Kurt laughed. "Of course. But you do know that Jackson Rathebone is hotter right? My little Twilight freak."

Nicholas rolled his eyes, though Kurt wasn't watching and leaned into him. His eyes trailed to the entrance of the theater when he saw to very familar boys standing in the light. The way Kurt tensed up he knew that his boyfriend saw them too.

They watched the boys walking up the steps halfway and take a seat. Nicholas rolled his eyes and looked back to the movie. He felt Kurt's grip tighten on his hand and looked over worried. The shorter boy's eyes were locked a few rows down and Nicholas looked to see them making out.

"We can leave." Kurt shook his head looking at the screen.

"No. We're watching this movie. Then you're going to offer to take me somewhere and I'm going to decline and say lets go to my dorm room." Kurt mumbled, leaning into Nicholas with a sigh.

Throughout the whole movie Kurt was stiff. Finally, when it was only about three fourths over Nicholas stood, dragging him along they left the theater. "I don't like seeing you do this to yourself. I'll get the movie on bootleg if you want?"

"No it was crappy." Kurt said with a slight smile.

Nicholas chuckled pulling out onto the street. "Okay so somewhere to eat?"

"Nope let's go to my dormroom."

Nicholas pursed his lips and pulled into a pizza joint anyways, running in and running back out after five minutes, food in his hands. Kurt rolled his eyes. He already drank a regular coke and had salty buttery popcorn, what more does he want? They got to Kurt's dorm easily, sitting crossed leg on his bed and eating.

"He frustrates me so much. Do you think you could switch rooms with him?" Kurt said while he played with his last slice.

Nicholas smiled. "I wish. Maybe if you talked to Wes or someone they'd have you switch."

"Nope done tried." Kurt swept the garbage of his bed. He could get it before he went to sleep. "How about you make me forget him? How about you take my anger away?"

Nicholas smirked pulling Kurt closer. "That I can do."

They kissed, and touched. Kurt emptied his mind. This beat meditation any day. He was wedged between the wall and Nicholas, the other boy stradlign one of his knees. He was busy attacking his Damon Salvatore's look-alikes neck when the door opened.

"What the hell?" Blaine asked. His face staying stoic though he was pretty sure his heart was breaking while he stood there. Nicholas fell beside Kurt on the bed. Kurt looked at Blaine nonchantly.

"Can I help you Blaine?" Images of Blaine and Joseph kissing filled his head and made his heart heavy.

"Uh yeah. He has a single room. Why aren't you foreplaying in there? And what's up with this trash?" Blaine asked shutting the door. Nicholas sat up one leg on the ground, the other still on the bed.

"We aren't foreplaying, simply kissing. And the trash was going to be picked up when Nicholas left." Kurt took the trash throwing it away before crossing his arms.

Nicholas stood. "I'm gonna go. Pick you up tomorrow for coffee."

Kurt kissed Nicholas deeply, "Sweet dreams Nicky boy." When the door was shut again Kurt glared at Blaine. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Afterwards we're talking." Blaine said with a frown, Kurt rolled his eyes going to the bathroom. Why was Blaine so difficult. He can't be mad at Kurt for having a boyfriend and wanting to be intimate with said boyfriend because Blaine didn't like Kurt. Not at all.

Blaine grabbed his guitar. Why was it so hard to tell someone you was madly in love with them? Oh yeah because he didn't want to ruin the friendship. But did Kurt have to make out with Nicholas in their dorm room? Blaine strummed furiously. Finally being calm enough he started playing a song he had learned the cords for but never sang.

After a few songs he played a familar one of his here lately, not even aware that the shower had stopped running and the door had cracked.

Kurt turned the sink on very softly so he could brush his teeth he looked through the crack of the door to see Blaine, his curls have fallen loose and some fell over his eyes.

_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

Kurt frowned, there was so much feeling in Blaine's voice, more then when he sung with the Warblers. Kurt leaned closer to the door, watchign the boy's long fingers on the guitar.

I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<p>

Kurt could tell this was more then a song to Blaine, so who was he singing about?

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing, he wished he could just tell Kurt. Why was it so hard.

Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<p>

Yeah if he's speaking to me, Blaine thought sullenly.

He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<p>

At least he hasn't said love yet. Kurt turned off the water, his face already washed and moisturizied. He opened the door a bit more to see Blaine more clearly.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

With that the tears fell. He hoped quietly that he had a chanced, he wished on everything he could but it didn't work.

Kurt's heart almost broke when he saw the tears in the boy's hazel eyes. Whoever he was singing about he must really love.

Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<p>

Kurt was flawless, where he made mistakes after mistake. Kurt was perfect and it hurt knowing that he couldn't have the perfectness to himself.

She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<p>

Kurt's eyes were beautiful, they revealed his every thought and Blaine absolutely loved that.

Kurt stopped breathing not wanting to intrude on such a moment. He wanted Blaine happy so he silently vowed to himself that he will do whatever he had to make the guy Blaine was singing about see what he meant.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<p>

Yeah if only he had a picture and didn't have to share the room with the boy of his dreams. That might be easier. He hasn't slept well since they started fighting.

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

His heart was breaking each time he thought of the Kurt with Nicholas. He noticed he was singing alot of Taylor Swift here lately as well, that's not really a good thing was it?

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<p>

Blaine choked on the last line. His fake smiles were probably too good. But he loved Kurt, he loved Kurt enough to repeatedly allow himself to be hurt. Joseph was a nice distraction but only for a few minutes at a time.

Kurt couldn't stand the tears anymore. He shut the bathroom door behind him. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine looked up, eyes wide and shining with tears. He quickly looked away again and it broke Kurt's heart. "Yeah I'm fine its just I..."

Blaine stopped, he couldn't tell him. It wasn't a mutual feeling. Kurt sat beside Blaine taking the guitar away and holding the shorter boy in his arms. "You can tell me anything."

"It's..." Blaine shook his head. "Nothing Kurt. Nothing."

**Author's note: I feel like a bitch doing this to Blaine and Kurt... Damn you Nicky Boy for looking like Damon Salvatore (thats my weakness). But you know what... The way I've got this going Klaine will happen in one of the next five chapters... Hopefully.**


	8. Anger and Pillows

**Author's note. Can I take a minute to express my disappointment? Good because I'm going to anyways. I pulled up the seventh chapter as soon as I got home from my father's and its been up for like a week now and I didn't even get one measly review.**

**I'm trying to make this something that everyone will enjoy. Not just me. So no reviews means its just something I like.**

**Don't get me wrong. I'm honored that a lot of you have put me on alert and favorite story or author or whatever, but I crave reviews. You know the day I posted the last chapter or close to it I got 500 hits alone. Not one review. It's rather disappointing. **

**I have the next chapter written and the one after that. But you know what. I want at least three reviews before I post them because this is really killing my muse. **

**Worse part is I accept anon reviews. Is my story really so bad that you can't even review it?**

**Okay, ranting over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee. Stop thinking I do. If I did I would definitely be making Klaine action happen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt had told Nicholas everything and Nicholas immediately knew who Blaine was singing about. So monday after school he told Kurt that he'd meet him for Warbler's practice and went to the a small corner inside Dalton, pleased to see Joseph was waiting.<p>

"What's up between you and Blaine?" Nicholas asked, skipping pleasantries.

"He has a nice tasting mouth." Joseph shrugged. "Its nothing exclusive though. Why?"

"He and Kurt loves each other." Nicholas stated carefully.

Joseph laughed, "Says the guy who's dating Kurt?"

Wes bounded over tossing an arm over their shoulders. David showed up beside him. "Boys, we both know that you both know that the two boys your currently making out with are in love with each other. Do something about it. I'm tired of all the heartbreak love songs."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Okay well I'm doing my best but they kind of refuse to listen when we tell them to tell each other. So unless you have a plan."

Wes got an evil grin on his face. "That I do. But you don't get to know. Come on Warblers meeting. Green you're trying out today right?"

"Yes sir." They walked to the warblers practice room and Joseph did a perfect verison of Cryin by Aerosmith. Wes made him leave. Telling him to go home and he would get a call saying what was decided. Kurt frowned when it came time to vote. Joseph had an excellent voice, there was no denying it. But if Joseph became a Warbler that means him and Blaine will spend even more time together.

He reluctantly raised his hand voting yes to letting Joseph be a Warbler. Nicholas squeezed his hand, silently telling him how proud he was of him. They then discussed the fall performance that they normally did and what type of songs they were looking for.

Wes stood from atop a table. "Oh and Kurt, you probably have a pretty good shot at this, I'm thinking a countertenor will be perfect and this is a closed performance so no competion will hear your voice."

Kurt smiled. "Great. Thanks."

Wes went to the door. "Okay meeting over. David lets go kick some ass on Black Ops."

Kurt stood wrapping an arm around Nicholas kissing his cheek. "Go do your project that you had planned, I'm going to go shopping... Blaine do you want to come with me?"

Nicholas smiled and walked away as Blaine quickly agreed. Kurt dragged him to his car quickly already gossiping about where to go. Blaine was surprised at the quick turn around from last night but just took it in stride.

After spending an hour in one store Kurt brought them to a small resturant. "Get whatever you want its on me."

"No its on me. I mean it. I haven't bought you a coffee since school started so I have the extra money." Blaine joked with a huge smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So when are you giving us the tv?"

Blaine laughed. "Dad said I can get it next time I come home but I don't wanna go home... There's a lot of drama happening there at the moment."

Kurt rose an eyebrow. "Drama? Really what?"

"Not talking about it. New subject." Blaine said easily. Kurt rolled his eyes, eating his salad.

"Okay... So who are you lusting after this year?" Kurt asked, deep in his heart he was begging for Blaine to say him. But he kept his face casual, diverting his eyes to his drink.

Blaine was surprised, he wanted so badly to tell Kurt that he was lusting after him, because his eyes, his hair, his voice, his emotions, the way he breathed and everything esle about him. Instead Blaine shrugged. "No one at the moment."

Kurt gave a small nod of his head and turned the topic to music. Oh well he could still dream couldn't he? He will to, seeing as he couldn't have the real thing. Blaine sighed love was difficult. He sometimes wished he never met Kurt, but then his life would be as empty as it was before.

They finished their meal and went back to the school. Blaine helped Kurt put his clothes away and pulled out his phone. "Hey do you mind if I invite Joseph over?"

Kurt glanced up. "Okay... Would you like me to give you two privacy?"

"No why would you want to do that? We don't mind if you sit in here, we're just going to do homework." Blaine said, still unaware of Kurt seeing him and Joseph kissing.

Kurt finally got pissed, the day had gone by so nicely and now this. "Because you two want to make out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night movie theater. You and him came in just as the movie started and your lips stayed connected the whole time. So invite your boyfriend over I'll go do something esle." Kurt went to the door and then turned, frowning. "You know what? Next time just tell me. If we're supossed to be honest with each other you also need to be honest with me."

Blaine frowned. "You make it sound like you've been fully honest with me. You didn't tell me that you and Nicholas were kissing and touching."

Kurt frowned. "Maybe I would have if you didn't walk in. Our first kiss was friday night... Its not like me and you had a huge gossip party anytime between then and when you walked in on us."

Blaine sighed as the door slammed. This was not supposed to happen. He texted Joseph anyways, telling him to come over, while he silently wondered where Kurt went.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed out of the room and down the steps. He walked through the courtyards cursing Blaine quietly. He snapped at a few of the underclassmen who were in his way, not caring if his bitch-like diva mood was going to be tomorrows gossip on campus. When someone grabbed his arm. He pulled away smacking the person before noticing who it was.<p>

It was Nick, one of the sweet but quiet Warblers, he was always near the loud and outgoing Jeff who was also a Warbler. "What do you want? I'm busy."

Nick who was previously holding his cheek frowned. "You're being a downright diva to everyone around you. Stop going off on the underclassman."

Jeff had slid over, pissed that his bestfriend just got hit. "What were you thinking smacking Nick you know that you can get suspended for that."

Kurt looked between the blonde and burnette and sighed. "I'm sorry Nick. I didn't mean to. Maybe I should just go to the gym and take my anger out there shouldn't I?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, pulling Nick's hand from his face and looking at the mark. "That's going to bruise. Kurt, we're going to accompany you to the gym to make sure you don't harm anyone esle."

Kurt allowed himself to be dragged off to the gym and was suprised that it was empty. Kurt sat on the bleachers instead of doing anything esle. Jeff got a ice pack putting it to Nick's cheek.

Nick held onto Jeff's hand for aminute before glaring at Kurt, "You're really strong, I bet this will be bruised in the morning."

Kurt had the decency to look sheepish. "I'n so so so sorry. I didn't even hit with a fist, I don't know where that came from."

"You're mad its obvious. About what?" Jeff asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing."

Nick scoffed. "Okay, let me put it like this. I heard you and Blaine arguing. I didn't think nothing of it until I saw you going off on everyone around you. I went out to calm you down and then this happened."

"If you knew then why did you ask?" Kurt asked tightly, keeping his voice in control. He was not going to get into this. It was not going to help his mood.

Nick just shrugged, "Jeff get me some asprin or something? Coach normally keeps some in his office."

Jeff got up and Nick leaned forward giving Kurt a hug. "I'm sorry for whatever you two are fighting over. I'll keep it hush and know I'm here to talk if you need me to."

Kurt nodded. Jeff had returned handing Nick two pills and a cup of water. Nick took them and sat the ice pack down. Kurt hissed. "Oh man Nick I'm so sorry. Come on, I've got something you could put on it to keep you from bruising too obviously. Come on lets go back to my room."

* * *

><p>While Kurt was storming off getting mad at everyone Blaine had Joseph in his room, sprawled out on the bed telling about what happened. Joseph was surprised to hear that they had hung out at all.<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't join the Warblers. It will cause even more of a rift between you two." Joseph had gotten the call that he could move in sunday night. "Or maybe you should tell him."

Blaine frowned dropping his head back on the pillow. "No. That will ruin our friendship permanently. Kiss me?"

Joseph sighed, this was hard. But he of course kissed the boy, he liked things not being exclusive. He liked having someone to kiss whenever he wants. He really was a slut... or almost a slut anyways.

The door opened and Kurt walked in glaring at them before slamming the door. "Please seperate. We will only be in here for about five minutes."

Joseph pulled away from Blaine, making it where they won't even touching. Kurt noticed how pink Blaine's lips were and how ruffled his normally perfect hair is. He turned away from the two facing his dresser.

"Nick Jeff, go on sit down. I'll find the stuff. I'm pretty sure I packed it." Kurt started ruffling through his things, he hasn't had to use the cream for any major reasons and didn't remember where he placed it.

There was a knock on the door and Blaine opened it to reveal Nicholas. "Hey Blaine, is Kurt here he's been ignoring my messages."

Kurt glanced over surprised. He hadn't turned his phone off of vibrate from being in class. Damn. "Sorry Nicky boy. Sit down I haven't noticed my phone going off."

Nicholas surveyed the room, "Uh what's going on?"

Blaine shrugged, sitting on his bed again. "These three just came in while..."

Nicholas caught the message and nodded. "Nick, what's happened to your face?"

"Kurt hit me." Nick said easily. Jeff started chuckling, really it was just too funny. Three sets of eyes looked at Kurt beyond surprised.

"You did what?" Nicholas asked, his eyes showing fear as if he thought Kurt would just start hitting him randomly.

"You're not a violent type." Blaine said, and he knew because he had to beg Kurt to stick up for himself against Karofsky.

"Wow you've got some power." Joseph looked impressed.

Kurt found the tub of cream and turned to Nick, putting just a little bit on his fingers and dabbing at the already forming bruise. "I didn't mean to do it. Stop sounding so surprise! I can hit back when I want to."

Nick laughed, making Kurt almost falling on him. "You make it sound like I hit you first or something. Where did you get so good at this?"

"Just practice. I used to be accident prone. Here take this tub with you. Put it on after your shower. Tomorrow morning come visit me so I can see how its looking. I might have to apply some make up to it."

Jeff laughed again. "Make up? Wow Nick, we knew you was gay but wearing make up?"

Nick tossed a pillow and started a pillow fight. The boys were laughing and playing around any earlier disputes forgotten for the moment. Kurt tossed one of the pillows at Blaine, before jumping up on the boy's bed hiding behind the blanket getting tickled by the curly haired boy.

"Woah, what is this some gay party?" Wes asked as he opened the door, taking in the scene. He had a laugh in his voice though and didn't mean anything offensive.

Kurt sat up face red and was surprised to see Blaine was sitting on his legs. "Umm... It's a pillow fight. Want to join?"

The other boys laughed, they all split up making themselves more presentable. Wes rolled his eyes. "Thad was scared that there was some killings going on in here from all the screeching, Anyways, its about supper time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note. Three Reviews. I mean it. I will hold the next chapter against you. And its Blaine's b-day chapter, Kurt and Blaine get drunk and Nicholas and Joseph aren't there.<strong>

**Oh see you're curious. So review. It's that easy.**

**Oh and I just love making both Kurt and Blaine secretly covet each other :).**


	9. Party

**Author's note: If I knew threatening you all would make you review I would have started it a long time ago. Thanks everyone who did review last chapter, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Best part about the reviews I got are that they were all positive, so I must be doing something right :).**

**I'm going to say I want 5 reviews before I post chapter ten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I used to own glee. Yeah, it was amazing. Then my alarm clock went off and I woke up. I don't own glee, only in my wildest dreams do I.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against Nicholas, it was Friday, Blaine's birthday. The day of the huge party Wes and David were throwing. Nicholas was leaving in approxmiately two minutes and he also had to drive Joseph to his place because Joseph's car was broken.<p>

"I don't see why you can't stay." Kurt frowned. He wanted to be with Nicholas while watching Blaine getting drunk.

Nicholas chuckled. "Because mom needs me home this weekend. I'm planning on telling them. Also Joseph needs a ride."

Kurt laughed, Joseph was really a sweet guy. If Kurt could get over the fact that the long haired boy was kissing on the love of his life anyways. "Okay. Text me?"

Nicholas nodded kissing Kurt. "Come on Joseph. Happy birthday Blaine, Kurt will give you the present from me later tonight."

As soon as the two were gone the stereo was cranked so high the walls were vibrating. It was already eight at night so it was common for the houses to have parties. Wes had payed for enough pizzas for a small army, mixed in with junk food. David had scored alcohol that everyone was now drinking. Blaine had decided to wait for Joseph to leave before drinking.

"Kurt, join me for one drink before I open presents?" Blaine asked with his puppy dog eyes on. He didn't even wait for an answer just disappeared, coming back with two plastic cups. Blaine had told himself he wouldn't drink too much. He didn't want to be clinging on everyone.

Kurt drank half of it before disappearing to get presents. "Time for presents Blainey!"

Wes had tossed one at them. Kurt smiled as Blaine ripped off wrappings and thanked various people. Nicholas had gotten him the Katy Perry CD, signed. Finally he got to the last present, Kurt's. He opened it easily, not surprised to see a scarf. It was green with some small strands of brown and blue, Kurt thought of Blaine when he saw it, so he bought it. Blaine also saw two tickets, to a play, Rent. It was showing the next day.

"Amazing Kurt. Amazing." Blaine muttered, grabbing the boy in a hug.

Kurt smiled taking his cup, sipping at the sweet non-alcoholic beverage while watching all the boys sing and dance and laugh. Wes and David were really cute and cuddly when they were both drunk. Nick sat beside Kurt with a smile.

"You drinking?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't go above one cup. You?"

"I've never drank before." Nick said shyly. Kurt stood coming back with two cups.

"Drink." They both drank more then enough for two boys that didn't make drinking a habit. Blaine finally grabbed Kurt up.

"KURTIE!" Blaine held him and spun. "Can you sing with me?"

"Sing what?" Kurt giggled, clinging to Blaine as he stumbled over his feet.

"Peacock!" Blaine said going to the karaoke machine putting on the song. To their drunken surprise most of the boys moved over and got quiet to watch them.

Blaine started off still spinning with Kurt.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>

Kurt was blushing as he started singing this was embarrassing but he will do it for Blaine on his birthday. Anyways his drunken state wasn't helping things._  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock_

Blaine took the first verse, putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath_

Blaine's finger tips trailed down Kurt's thighs before doing some obscene moves.

_Words up your sleeve  
>Such a tease<br>Wanna see the show  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's beautiful  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a bow_

_Come on baby let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath<em>

Kurt giggled as Blaine started grinding against him.

_I want the jaw droppin, eye poppin, head turnin, body shockin_

_(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_

_(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

Blaine gently pushed Kurt away pulling up Jeff dancing with him but keeping his eyes on Kurt.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

Blaine pushed Jeff away. Once again grabbing Kurt._  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

Kurt took over with ease letting his fingers play around on Blaine's chest.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>

Blaine smirked taking Kurt's fingers as he started singing._  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see ya<em>

Kurt pushed at Blaine walking around him playing with his hair.

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
>Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss<br>Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot_

Kurt grabbed someone's cup taking a drink before grabbing at Blaine, by his belt loops.

_Come on baby let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath<em>

The 'audience' was giving wolf calls hollars as Kurt sung, making Blaine dance with him.

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_

_(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_

_(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)_

Kurt pushed Blaine into a chair, sitting on his lap still singing easily. Some slip ups thanks to his alocoholic state.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<em>

Blaine stood, making Kurt do the same as Kurt was still on him.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>

If Kurt wasn't drunk he would have been so embarrassed to do this._  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock_

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall leaning closer as he sung.

_Oh my good no exaggeration  
>Boy all this time was worth the waiting<br>I just shed a tear  
>I'm so unprepared<em>

Kurt let his hands rest on Blaine's hips wiggling his closer as he took over._  
>You got the finest architecture<br>End of the rainbow looking treasure  
>Such a sight to see<br>And this all for me_

They both gladly sung the next chorus, pulling up Nick and Jeff to dance with.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>I wanna see ya  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see ya<em>

Kurt pushed Jeff from him and pulled Nick from Blaine landing on his knees as he sung the last few bars.

_Come on baby let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath <em>

The Warblers erupted in drunken cheers and Blaine blushed as Kurt stood stumbling into him. Kurt smiled though taking bows. Yeah that was embarrassing but it was fun.

"Okay I'm hungry. Blaine have you cut your cake yet?" Kurt asked keeping an arm around him.

Blaine giggled. "Let's go get my cake!"

So Kurt accompanied him to the kitchen, eating his peice there before stumbling back out to the common rooms where some boys were falling asleep. Kurt curled on one end of the couch watching everyone esle stumble around, he hated the drunken feeling he had why did he agree to drink this time around?

Blaine sat on the arm of the couch peering down at Kurt. "Want to dance?"

Kurt giggled. "Can you even stand?"

"We can hold each other up. I promise. Come on." They slow danced for what felt like a lifetime. Kurt pulled back a bit looking at Blaine, his lips looked very delicious. But no even drunk he won't do anything.

Blaine was looking at Kurt his mind has been on Kurt since the party started. He saw Kurt bite his lips and leaned in. Aware that Kurt was also leaning in. Their lips met, melting together.

Kurt pulled back shocked. "Blaine. No." He wanted to, man did he want to. But he knew Blaine didn't. "You're drunk. I'm drunk. No."

Blaine pouted. He finally worked up the courage and was being told no. "Kurt please?"

"No. You don't really want this." Kurt said prying Blaine's finger's off of his clothes. "Everyone get to bed its three in the morning we need lights out!"

The warblers all stumbled up the stairs and Blaine watched Kurt forcing the tears that wanted to fall to stay. "Kurt I want this please I want-"

Kurt cut him off by kissing him. Then Kurt pulled away, he can't lose his control again. "No you don't. You just don't have Rachel here to kiss. Come on let's get to bed."

Blaine felt the tears fall and cursed himself, stumbling up to his dorm, listening to Kurt come in behind him. How could he have been so stupid, of course Kurt didn't want anything to do with him. It was foolish dreaming and now he had to live with the rejection.

* * *

><p>Kurt tossed and turned all night long and finally woke around eight to a pounding headache. He remembered the events of the night before regretfully. His singing Peacock, dancing with Blaine, kissing Blaine, telling Blaine no. He shook his head taking a shower doing his facial routine and just brushing his hair.<p>

He traveled to the kitchen finding some asprin and taking a drink of the orange juice to wash it down before starting every coffee pot in the house so people could get rid of their headaches. He then got to cleaning up the mess that was made, having nothing better to do.

He realized they still had alcohol left over and put it all in bags, they would decide what to do with it later. When anyone came into the room he immediately poured them a coffee and handed over asprin. When all the Warblers that stayed were down there, and had coffee in them Kurt realized Blaine still hasn't shown.

"So that's what a party is normally like here?" Kurt asked casually, sitting on top of the counter near Thad.

Wes heard and laughed. "Well we think you had more fun then us. I wanna see your peacock cock cock."

The boys laughed. Jeff's eyes glinting with amusement. "Did you get to see his peacock?"

"Shut up. I'm so glad Nicholas didn't witness that." Kurt mumbled downing his sixth cup of coffee and starting another fresh pot. How did the night get so choatic? How did he even think about letting Blaine kiss him.

Speak of the devil and he will come. Blaine stumbled in still sleepy-eyed and in his pajamas. "Kurtie why'd you leave?"

Kurt winced thrusting a cup in the boy's hands and two asprin before turning away. "I'd like for you to refrain from coming down here without coffee next time your drunk?"

Blaine finished two cups of coffee and looked at Kurt with wide eyes, the nights events coming back to him. "Uh... So Kurt, you're coming with me to the play right?"

The tension in the room died away and Kurt smiled. "Of course I am. If you aren't inviting Joseph. What time are we leaving?"

"Say six?" Blaine asked ruining a hand through his hair.

Kurt nodded. "Of course. Now if you don't mind I'm going to our room and fixing my hair."

Blaine's eyes followed the boy, the pain evident for anyone who looked. He regretted what he did the night before, but you only turn eighteen once and that surely made the night memorable. He sighed looking down, but now he knew for certain Kurt didn't care for him at all that way. It was probably just brotherly.

* * *

><p>Kurt smirked the play was amazing now he was dragging Blaine around, the hazel eyed boy was wearing a blindfold. He easily showed two passes and slipped into a room that he was shown too, uncovering Blaine's eyes as they stood infront of the main cast of this particular Rent production.<p>

Blaine looked surprised, his jaw dropped. "You was amazing. Especially you two."

Blaine had motioned to the two who played Collins and Angel. They gave small smiles. "Thanks. We're Johnny and Gabe." Angel 'Johnny' had said.

"It's amazing to meet you. I was so upset when I couldn't get tickets!" Blaine said excitedly, making Kurt chuckle. Gabe rose an eyebrow.

"Then how are you here?" Gabe asked, if he couldn't get tickets why is he there?

Kurt smirked, "That will be me. I got him the tickets for his birthday yesterday. I knew he couldn't do so because he was away on vacation."

Blaine gave Kurt a huge hug. "Thank you! Oh my Rowling I love you! I love you so much!"

Johnny laughed. "You have a great boyfriend there."

Kurt who was stunned by the 'oh my rowling' and the I love yous, snapped his head to look at the very cute actor. "Um I not his boyfriend..."

The girl who played Mimi laughed. "Johnny just because you and Gabe are gay doesn't mean everyone is."

Blaine laughed. "No no Kurt and I are gay."

"Yeah just not with each other. I have a boyfriend and Blaine has a..." Kurt was confused as to what to call Joseph.

"... A distraction." Blaine said firmly. They were quickly introduced to the rest of the cast, talking and laughing. Getting advice on singing. By time they left Blaine was giddy all over again.

* * *

><p>Kurt flopped on his bed, "That was great. Thanks for taking me."<p>

"Thanks for the tickets. Kurt we should talk about last night. The party the song the dancing the..." He didn't want to say kissing.

"Trying to swallow each other's tongues?" Kurt asked. Yeah this was going to be awkard.

""Yeah that part. Listen, I'm sure the other boys didn't see anything. So if you want to keep it secret or want to do something-" Blaine wanted desepately to say he wanted to kiss Kurt sober to see if there was any feeling.

"Look Blaine, you don't feel that way for me. So lets just keep it between ourselves. I don't want Nicholas to find out. Can you keep it secret."

Blaine didn't notice how Kurt didn't mention anything about his own personal feelings. He just nodded, that's all he could do. Kurt didn't want him. Kurt had Nicholas Long. Kurt was happy so he will act happy. Yeah, he could do that.

Kurt sighed, he wanted to tell everyone he had kissed Blaine and liked it. But of course it wouldn't happen because Blaine didn't like it. So he'll suffer. He slumped back. This was so difficult. "Okay well onto homework. I have a history paper that I haven't even done the reading for."

Blaine chuckled, grabbing his bag as well pulling out a notebook, letting the Katy Perry cd play softly. It was on shuffle but when Peacock came on they both froze, looking at each other. Kurt dove for the cd player shutting it off, his eyes wide.

"Um so let's listen to my ipod?" Kurt muttered setting the ipod dock on his desk. Blaine nodded looking down with a blush. That was embarrassing.

"I'm going to go get me something to eat or something okay. Want me to bring you something?"

"Uh no. I have three more pages to type. Then I have to move on to music appreciation." Kurt mumbled flipping through his book. As soon as he heard the door shut he leaned back in his chair this was so difficult.

He shook his head, this will get easy. It has to get easier. He went back to work, he wanted to have a free day on sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note. I don't own the song, its <strong>_**Peacock **_**by Katy Perry. **

**So I just loved this chapter, they kissed! They kissed! They kissed! But then Kurt is stupid, and then Blaine is stupid. They just need to kiss again and again and again.**

**Is it bad that I feel bad for doing that to Nicky boy? Because seriously, it made me all upset, like I was the one cheating on my boyfriend. **

**So the Rent play is actually going to be mentioned again, I didn't just toss it in there for the fun of it.**

**Five reviews. Then you'll get your next chapter :)**

**Love you all.**


	10. Cookies and Beds

**Author's Note: Okay diefintely didn't get five reviews but I'm planning on leaving for my father's soon so I decided it's best to update. **

**This is really just a mushy chapter about Kurt and Nicky boy, but some important stuff happens to so pay attention.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own glee. If I did there'd be Klaine 247.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood, his homework was done, his room spotless and he couldn't sleep. It was three in the morning. He quietly walked out of the room, going to the kitchen, pulling out many different things from the cabinents and started making cookies. He hummed many different songs forgetting everything on his mind, it was a good break.<p>

He had at least six batches made before he took a break, turning around to find as many tupperware bowls as he could. He put the cookies up in the tupperware and examined the cabinents. He really had nothing to do and he didn't feel like sleeping.

It was five o'clock when he decided to go take a shower and get ready for the day. After his normal two and a half hour routine he easily went back to the kitchen, baking more cookies. He started coffee, and some pancakes. Knowing that some of the boys were early risers.

Around eight thirty he texted Nicholas, _Good morning Nicky boy. -Kurt_. He put his phone down turning the stove off. He had enough cookies to last a normal group of boys five weeks. So these cookies will be gone before the day was over.

A few boys came down, attempting to grab cookies to get smacked lightly by Kurt being directed to a stack of pancakes and coffee. His phone buzzed, _K, why are you up so early? -NB_.

Kurt giggled. _Just woke up early, can't sleep. You tell your rents? -K_.

Nick looked up, "If you want to share love messages please do it elsewhere? We are trying to eat."

"Yeah go 'way Kurt." Jeff mumbled, mouth full of pancakes.

"You're just saying that because you want eat the cookies." Kurt had hidden all the tuperware bowls but three. His phone buzzed again and he checked it with a silly smile. _Yep. They took it well. They want to meet you. Can I come get you for breakfast? -NB_. Kurt gave a simple 'sounds nice'.

"Please Kurt? One cookie?"

"No Nick. Don't think about it Cameron, I definitely saw that." Kurt said, smacking at the boy's hand as he tried to sneak the bowl open.

_Be there in fifteen. Best be ready. -NB_. Good think Kurt was already dressed. "Okay, I'm going over to Nicky Boy's. I'm taking two of these bowls with me. Share the last bowl okay?"

"But we want all the cookies Kurt!" Trent complained. Kurt shook his head, taking two of the tuperware bowls and going up to his room to find his jacket and a scarf, it was fall, perfectly acceptable to wear a scarf in fall.

He took one last look in his mirror, then a look at sleeping Blaine. He looked so cute sleeping. So cute. Kurt shook his head going to the kitchen, taking another cup of coffee. He was surprised to feel two arms around him, one hand taking his cup.

"Hey Kurt." Nicholas muttered taking a deep drink of the coffee. "Mmm so good. How was the party?"

"Good. You ready to go?" Kurt asked taking his cup back, downing it.

"Oh yeah. Bye boys, we'll be back later." Nicholas dragged Kurt out helping him in the car. "We're stopping by for some coffee. Afterwards you can have breakfast with my family."

"Does your dad own a gun?"

"No. Not that I know of. He's a peaceful man. So is my mother." Nicholas laughed, "He's not going to threaten you if we kiss like your father did me."

Kurt smacked at Nicholas as they got out for coffee. They got their coffees getting back in the car. "So I made at least fourteen batches of cookies, I hid most of the bowls in your room because no one will look there. I brought one so you and Joseph will get some and one for your family."

"Your giving cookies to them? Homemade? Mom's going to love you." Nicholas said, pulling into a drive way. The house was huge, Kurt looked at what he was wearing feeling miserably underdressed. "You look perfect. You ready?"

Nicholas was enjoying Kurt's nervousness a bit too much. He grabbed his hand opening the door. Kurt took in the house, the front hall was grand and beautiful. Nicholas placed the cookies and their coffees on a table hanging up his jacket and taking Kurt's.

"Nicholas, is that you dear?" A middle-aged woman with auburn hair and blue eyes showed, wearing a casual dress.

"Hey mom, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my mother, Mandie." Nicholas said, putting an arm around Kurt.

Mandie smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Nicholas has told us so much about you."

"Good things I hope?" Kurt asked, grabbing the tuperware bowl. "I woke up early and had nothing better to do so I made alot of cookies, I couldn't have the Warblers eat them all so I decided to bring a bowl full to you."

She smiled taking the bowl. "You baked these yourself?"

"Yes I did." Kurt gave a yelp of surprise when she hugged him.

"Okay I approve of you fully now. Come on boys, breakfast is ready." She took Kurt's hand leaving Joseph to carry their coffee. "Look Bobby! I got a new boyfriend. He bakes."

Kurt laughed at Nicholas' appalled look. Bobby stood holding his hand out, he had black hair and brown eyes, he was tall, Kurt could see where Nicholas got that. "Hello, I'm Bobby, Nicholas' father. I take it you're Kurt?"

"Yes sir." Kurt said shaking his hand. He noticed a girl who looked like Nicholas but longer hair, her eyes were regarding him coldly.

Nicholas looked at her. "That's my younger sister, Amy."

Mandie looked at them, "Okay breakfast time."

Kurt sat next to Nicholas hesitant on what to get while the other family dug in. Nicholas noticed this and placed three strawberry pancakes on his plate and very lightly poured syrup. Kurt smiled his thanks and started eating slowly.

"So Kurt, you bake what esle?" Bobby asked eating his food eageredly.

"Well, I sing with Nicholas on the Warblers. I love fashion-"

"Understatement. You absolutely adore fashion, you live sleep and breathe it." Nicholas joked smiling. Mandie swatted him.

"Let the boy talk. So you like shopping?"

"Love it! I have every since I could remember." Kurt noticed Amy looking at him with disgust but Nicholas just shook his head so he finished. "I also am into mechanics, my dad owns a garage so I've been helping out there since I was six. I'm probably better then most mechanics out there."

"Wow you aren't the cliched gay after all." Amy stood. "You and Nicholas are both disgusting freaks who are going to be damned to hell."

Nicholas sighed, he really didn't see why she had to do that. Bobby and Mandie repriminded her as she left the room but Kurt didn't even pay attention, he squeezed Nicholas' hand, kissing his cheek. Silently comforting him.

"Well Nicholas show Kurt your room." Mandie demanded.

"Yeah Nicky Boy. Be more hospitable." Kurt said with a smile. Nicholas stood with a boy, holding his hand out to Kurt.

"Your wish is my command."

Bobby looked surprised. "You gave our boy a nickname? Wow he must really like you."

* * *

><p>Nicholas dragged Kurt through the house to a huge room, the bed was king sized and had blue blankets on it, all messed up. The rest of the room didn't matter as Kurt sat down on the bed, pulling off his boots and moving to the middle of the bed. He was not going to think about Blaine today. He wanted to not remember the kisses he shared with Blaine while he was drunk. With that in mind he laid back in the incredibly soft bed.<p>

"Mmmm night night." Kurt said, hiding a smile.

Nicholas climbed on the bed, closer to Kurt. "Nu uh. I haven't seen you in two days I feel lonely. How was Rent?"

Kurt's eyes darkened for a minute. "Good, really good. We met the cast afterwards, it was just so amazing. Your weekend was?"

"Telling mom and dad about how I found out and about you. Can you believe mom asked if you have taken my virginity yet?" Nicholas said, red at the thought.

Kurt giggled. "Nope your still as innocent as a rose. Or at least when it comes to me and you. I'm not sure about past relations."

Nicholas swatted at Kurt. "I'm probably more innocent then you. With the way you act when we're kissing. Its as if you want us to forget our names and pasts."

Kurt blushed, that's because he did. He grabbed his boyfriend kissing his cheek. "Fine how about we sit here and talk then, about boring things. Did you finish you're french homework?"

"No, kissing please?" Of course Nicholas hadn't finished the homework. He didn't even look at it. Kurt smirked kissing Nicholas, laying back on the soft bed.

Kurt let Nicholas control the kissing, his hands running down his chest, it felt so normal to be like this, unlike with Blaine, he couldn't explain that feeling. He moaned in surprise when Nicholas lowered his head sucking on the soft flesh of his neck. He didn't even notice that they were working on unbuttoning shirts.

"Mmm, your chest is so smooth." Nicholas moaned, trying to take his undershirt off while not moving his lips off of Kurt. Kurt pushed Nicholas off of him.

"Get your shirt off!" He demanded, although his own shirt was still on it was at least un buttoned, bearing his chest. Nicholas struggled, pulling the shirt up. Kurt lost his breath his eyes on Nicholas' chest. "Damn, I'm so inferior compared to you."

He tried buttoning up his shirt but Nicholas stopped him grabbing each of his hands. "Kurt your beautiful. If anything I'm the one who should feel inferior. Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?"

Kurt gave Nicholas a look like he was stupid. "Duh."

Nicholas shook his head, standing and making Kurt stand. He dragged him to his closet, it was large, walk-in. Kurt would have dropped his jaw at all the clothes if he wasn't so focused on watching Nicholas. Nicholas stood him in front of a 360 mirror.

"Look at how beautiful you are Kurt. You're the most beautiful man I know. Look at yourself." He kept his hands on Kurt's shoulder, smoothing out the tense muscles. Kurt looked in the mirror and for once saw what Nicholas was seeing, bright glasz eyes, hair a complete mess but it looked adorable jus the same, a blush spreading in his cheeks and chest, though pale was beautifully flushed. His lips were pink and swollen from kissing and he had a few love bites on his neck.

"Wow. Is this what you see or is it a trick mirror?" Kurt asked, leaning into Nicholas. Nicholas wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"If you're seeing the beautiful boy I'm seeing. Then yes. I love being able to say that I'm with this beautiful boy right here." Nicholas kissed Kurt's neck. "How about we get back to my soft soft bed?"

"Sounds tempting."

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later Kurt lifted his head from Nicholas' chest. "Where's your bathroom?"<p>

"Down the hall two doors to the right." Nicholas said upset that Kurt's warm body was leaving his side. Kurt picked up his shirt and frowned, it was so wrinkly. He reached down and grabbed Nicholas' undershirt, it was a bit big on him but smelt nice, smelt like peace. He headed to the bathroom, on his way back he ran into Amy.

"Ugh don't make me gay like you did my brother." She said disgust obvious in her voice.

"Amy, I don't care what you say about me, but don't do this to your brother, he loves you. He can't help who he is. Just try for him. Oh and if you ever need anyone to talk to, here's my number." Luckily he carried a tiny notebook and pen with him. He jotted down his number handing it to her. "Now. I must go back to your brother. If you don't mind."

Nicholas hadn't moved and Kurt smiled, "So what do we do now?"

"Want to watch a movie? I got A Walk To Remember. Or if you want The Notebook." Nicholas stood, he knew which one Kurt would say so they snuggled back on the bed to the beginning of The Notebook.

"Boys, I made some sandwiches." Mandie had opened the door, smiling at her son holding Kurt, Kurt almost asleep.

"Thanks mom, we'll be down in a minute." Nicholas sat up looking at Kurt. "Ready to go have lunch then to get Joseph?"

"But your bed is big and..." Kurt stopped he realized that he had marked Nicholas' neck and chest and it was extremely obvious. "Can you hid those in gym?"

Nicholas looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. You gonna start wearing my shirts more?"

"Mmmm yeah, they are comfortable." He went to the closet handing Nicholas another shirt to wear and they pulled on their shoes, fixed their hair and went to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Bobby looked up trying his best not to smile to widely. "You boys find enough entertainment for the past few hours?"<p>

Kurt blushed looking at the diet coke Nicholas handed him. Nicholas just laughed. "Yeah we watched The Notebook."

Mandie smiled kindly passing a plate of sandwiches to Kurt and then some cold veggies. Kurt and Nicholas ate, keeping the parents entertained with Warbler stories, telling them they had to be at the fall show.

Bobby finally couldn't help himself. "Kurt, Nicholas you two aren't eating much. Is it because you're already too full?"

Kurt was confused at first but Nicholas got it immediately and blushed, looking down. "Dad! Please. We're just not hungry and Kurt here never eats alot."

Mandie clucked her tongue, "I can tell. He's all skin and bones. Not healthy. Not healthy at all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I am not, I just watch my weight."

She shook her head grabbing the cookies. "Can't wait to try one of these."

They all took one and Kurt watched their reactions, Mandie took a bite and immediately said he was amazing and would love the recipe. He smiled he knew his chocolate walnut cookies were good. Bobby proved that by scarfing his down and grabbing another. Nicholas took one bite and his eyes slid shut, letting a moan out. Kurt, being brave leaned closer.

"You shouldn't make those sounds in front of your parents Nicky Boy."

Nicholas stood, rolling his eyes, "We're leaving now. Bye, I'll call and see you in a few weeks okay?"

"Okay son, love you. Come back anytime Kurt. Oh and I got your number from Nicholas so you might want to get mine from him, I want to know your baking secrets."

Kurt smiled respectably. "Nice meeting you. I hope to see you again soon."

Nicholas pulled his jacket on easily, Kurt spotted Amy watching him at the top of the stairs and smiled at Nicholas. "Go start the car and call Joseph. I'll be right out okay?"

Nicholas, not seeing Amy nodded and left, thinking Kurt just wanted to fix his jacket or something silly. Amy came down, her blue eyes cautious.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"Depends."

"Tell Nicholas I love him. Tell him I'll try but it might be hard at first. Tell him I don't want to lose him. I'm scared to talk to him, I'm scared I'll say something I'll regret."

Kurt looked at her thoughtful. "I'll give him your message. What school do go to?"

"Crawford Day. Your sister school."

"Call me one day this week, I'll come get you and we can talk more if you want. I don't care if you lash at me and it might help you out." He said fixing his scarf. She nodded and turned going back upstairs. Kurt shook his head going to Nicholas' car. Nicholas held his hand for the drive, leaning on his horn when he got outside a house.

"Shouldn't you help him? He's moving in to Warbler House." Kurt said as Joseph came out with multiple bags.

"So. My trunks popped. You might want to fix your hair." Nicholas handed over a comb and Kurt pulled down the visor, making his hair perfect just as Joseph got in.

"Hey guys, have a fun day?" Just like that they got to talking, it was easy with them, they all had so much in common.

* * *

><p>They quickly helped Joseph carry his things in, sneaking the cookies in one bag. Joseph was to room with Thad who was easily one of the most responsible Warblers. Nicholas and Kurt left them going to Nicholas' room with some milk to eat some cookies.<p>

"You know you look really good in my clothes." Nicholas said, as he opened his book bag. Its been about an hour since they had gotten back to the school.

"Well take a good look because I'm going to change and let you do your homework."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I told you I felt bad for having Kurt kiss Blaine, so this was my way to make it up to Nicky Boy.<strong>

**Uh, so things are about to get really stressed in Kurt's current relationship, now that I've got you curious hit the review button and tell me what you think.**


	11. Phone Calls

**Author's note: I love everyone who reviewed! Or favorited or alerted my story! I'm sending you a virtual batch of Kurt's cookies! haha. I'm leaving for my father's in about five hours and as its almost five in the morning that means no sleep for me :(. As everyone should know, he doesn't believe in internet when kids should be outside caring for the pigs and rabbits and any other animals he has at the time, so I can't update until I get back Sunday. But I'm gonna try to proof-read and go through the next chapter and update right before I leave if that's cool with you... Of course it is because it's my story and I could decide to just stop writing HEY don't throw things at me! I was kidding! Gosh some people are so touchy. **

**Why are you still reading this? Honestly, you have a new chapter to read and you decide to read my annoying note instead?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm not Ryan Murphy, ok? Ok. I'm a seventeen year old teenage girl. The only time I own anything Glee related (namely Darren Criss and Chris Colfer) is in my dreams. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt stood stretching before going to his dorm room, he wasn't surprised to see Blaine and Joseph sprawled out on a bed, talking closely together. They had thrity minutes before they were told who was going to be singing what and everyone was excited. Kurt especially because this was his first major school event that his parents and Finn were going to make it to.<p>

Blaine glanced up when Kurt walked in. He did as the boy asked and kept quiet about the kiss. He hadn't told anyone but sometimes he wished he could just announce it to the world. "You're wearing anouther one of Nicholas' shirts?"

"Hey, this one is mine! It was too small on him so he gave it to me." Kurt hadn't slept well since Blaine's birthday and it was now wednesday. He just couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. "Joey can you please tell Blaine this shirt looks good on me."

Joseph sat up, he had noticed slight tension between the two but he couldn't do anything more to push them together, unless he just announced that they liked each other and should kiss already. "Blainey bear, that shirt looks marvelous on Kurt."

Blaine pouted his lip. "You let him call you Joey without a fuss! When I tried to call you Joe or Joey you pinned me down and threatened to never kiss me again if I did it again."

Joseph laughed, he did do that, and he'll do it again too. Kurt just rolled his eyes, this was becoming to normal for them. anytime he left Nicholas to do homework he'd join these two and they would always tease each other. Joseph stood slowly then tackled Kurt, pinning him to the bed and tickling his sides. Blaine watched surprised. It was also kind of hot to watch the way Kurt turned red and got breathless under Joseph's torture, Kurt's shirt was riding up, showing his pale delicate flesh underneath.

Joseph stopped tickling the shorter boy, practically laying out on him instead lowing his head close to Kurt's. "You call me Joey again I will never kiss you again."

"You've never kissed me anyways." Kurt said easily, he was silently cursing the long hair boy for wrinkling his shirt. "And I don't want you to, Joey."

Joseph stood shrugging, as if to say he did what he could. Blaine frowned. "Not fair at all! Tell him you will kiss him if he calls you Joey."

Joseph smirked, this was getting way to funny. "Kurt I'll kiss you next time you call me Joey."

"But Joey you shouldn't steal a kiss." Kurt said, a picture of innocence, his eyes wide as if he didn't even know what a real kiss was, which we all know isn't true. Joseph bent kissing Kurt's check. Kurt giggled and sat up. "So Blaine what songs do you think you'll be doing?"

"All of them of course. And I'll offer to dance with both of you because I can actually look good and graceful doing that." Blaine joked. Though both boys knew he demanded for everyone esle's voices to be heard this year.

"Of course." Kurt said with a smile. "I personally think that Nicky boy should sing every song and-"

There was a knock on the door then it opened, showing Nicholas. Joseph Was sprawled out on Kurt's bed by Kurt's thigh, while Blaine was on his bed alone. Nicholas took in the scene and frowned.

"Joseph, just in case you wasn't aware, Kurt there, yeah he's wearing my shirt. Meaning he's my boyfriend. While Blainey here, he is your snogging buddy. Please get off of the bed so I can take your spot?" Nicholas said with a light tone. Blaine and Kurt both tossed pillows at him though as he sat down next to Kurt.

"Snogging Nicky boy? Really?" Kurt asked as he leaned back on his bed. Nicholas just grinned looking at the other two. They got lost in conversation until Kurt's phone rang. He grabbed it answering it immediately, though he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Hello? Um Kurt?" A familar female voice was on the other end.

"Yes, who's this?" He was confused, the only females that had his number was the New Direction girls and Carol.

"Amy. Could you meet me somewhere today? So we could talk?" She sounded hesitant, Kurt clicked in place immediately who she was and gave a small smile.

"Oh okay, yeah sounds fine. I could do that what time?" Kurt was unaware of three sets of eyes on him, all confused, all wondering who was on the other end of the phone.

"Half an hour?"

"Better make it an hour. I have Warblers meeting here in ten minutes then I need to dress in something appropiate. Where am I meeting you at?" Kurt chewed his bottom lip, hoping it wasn't a greasy food place.

"Can you pick me up at my school?"

"Of course. I'll call when I'm on my way." Kurt ended the call and looked up at the three teenage boys. "What?"

"Who was that?" Joseph asked, curiousity getting the better of him and he didn't care if it sounded rude. But Nicholas and Blaine were as curious as Joseph so didn't reprimand him for being rude.

"A friend." Kurt answered nonchalantly. "How long is this meeting going to take?"

"Not too long hopefully." Blaine responded as Kurt stood looking through his dresser. The Joseph and Blaine noticed Nicholas' confused look as Kurt pulled out a couple different shirts. Since they came back Sunday the only time Kurt wore his own shirts was during classes. Other then that he wore Nicholas' things.

Kurt went to the bathroom coming out with a tightfitting blue shirt that looked good with his white jeans and boots. Nicholas sighed and stood, what was wrong with Kurt, he's been acting a bit different and now he won't even say who he was on the phone with, normally he'd just say who it was. "I'll meet you all in the practice room."

Kurt followed him with his eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"Who was you on the phone with Kurt?" Blaine asked carefully. Kurt normally didn't leave campus unless another one of the guys went along.

"No one Blaine. So should we head on down? I wanted to grab a water before I went to the practice room. Did you two want anything?"

They shook their heads no and Kurt went to the kitchen by himself. He couldn't tell anyone who he was going to be meeting because it could get back to Nicholas and he didn't want Nicholas to be hurt by the information. He went to the practice room, surprised he was the last one in. Nicholas was sitting in a chair so Kurt went to him sitting on the arm of the chair.

"You know I've got this thing called a lap, and it's probably more comfortable then the arm." Nicholas was determined to show Kurt he was Nicholas' and Nicholas' only.

Kurt smirked. "Oh really? Well maybe I should test that. Is that what you want?"

Thad rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm drawing the line. Kurt, Nicholas. I love you both, but stop being all lovey dovey when we've got songs to plan. Okay?"

Kurt tossed his legs to the other arm and dropped in Nicholas' lap, laying his head on Nicholas' chest. "But you don't complain about Wes and David when they cling on me!"

"Yes well I don't see love bites scattered all over their chests and necks knowing that its from the same boy that was sweet and innocent when he transferred in the middle of the school year last year. Do you know how disturbing that is?" Thad ask, doing his best not to smile. most of the Warblers made jokes on Kurt and Nicholas because Kurt was completely innocent last year and everyone thought Nicholas was striaght.

Most of the room was silent. Listening in on the conversation, most of them have witnessed a few love bites on Nicholas and Kurt and they all had the unfortunate pleasure of walking in on them making out intensely on a couch or the stairs. Kurt looked at Nicholas eyes wide, so much for hiding them. "NIcky Boy! I can't believe you!"

Nicholas was surprised. "Do you know how hard it is to cover up a million hickies? Of course you don't. You don't need to because your always wearing clothes."

Joseph snorted. "Yeah, but not his own. This is the first time outside of class that I've seen him wearing his own shirt in a few days."

Kurt blushed a deep red, not noticing the evil look that Blaine had tossed to Joseph. Wes cleared his throat. "Okay, as much fun as it is to get into our relationships and what's happening in them, we are supposed to let everyone know what songs we are doing."

David passed papers around and Kurt read it surprised, Blaine had a solo, of course, and he had a solo, they also had a duet. Kurt glared at Wes, he had a feeling the duet was his idea. There was about three more songs. Not alot but it was also a dinner function.

"So we aren't going to start practicing just yet. But tomorrow we're starting choreography. We also need to work on harmonizing. The ones that have solos or duets, you need to practice outside of rehearsals. Blaine. Kurt. You two especially. If you can think of good ways to dance to your songs we are eagered to know. Okay? Get out of here."

Kurt stood, kissing Nicholas deeply, making sure he was blocking Thad from leaving. "I should give you another hickie so Thad will have something to talk about tomorrow."

"Uh no you shouldn't. And you should let me leave." Thad objected quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes grabbing his sheet music.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours. I promise. I've got some running to do." Kurt quickly ran out, he was almost to his car when Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt, where are you going?" He asked, yes he'd prefer being with Kurt but if Kurt was happy, then he didn't want Kurt to mess it up.

"To talk to someone. Stop bugging me. I won't be too long, I don't think." Kurt said, what was up with Blaine? They were normally hot and cold with being friends right now, but what was this about?

"Okay Kurt. I just hope you know what you are doing." Blaine said, he tried, that's all he could do at the moment.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into a resturant. He knew that Amy was uncomfortable with him had lowered his flamboyantness. After they ordered he looked at her.<p>

"Amy, what are we here to talk about?"

"I don't want to lose my brother. Why are you taking him from me?" She asked, her blue eyes wide, she wasn't too much younger then Kurt and Nicholas but now she looked like a child.

"I'm not Amy. He's still your brother and is here for you. What would have been the difference if he was striaght and had a girlfriend?" Kurt asked, he was doing his best to keep her from getting too mad.

"Because it would be!" She was just opposed to her brother being gay.

"Why? Girls are really more time consuming. Especially because he goes to an all boys school. The free time he would of had for you would go to her instead. If you're gay in an all boy's school and your boyfriend goes there, you still have weekends for your family." He sighed. "It should be a relief that he's gay."

She punched him. As soon as she realized it her eyes widened. "Sorry. That was out of line. I don't want him to be gay. I don't want him to have a boyfriend. I want him to have a girlfriend."

Kurt's eyes watered up, that little girl can pack a mean punch. She waved the waitress over asking for a the check. Kurt took it, paying for it. He'll deal with his eye later, and figure out where she learned how to punch. Man that had hurt, more then the pushes at McKinley that was for sure. "Okay back to your school I guess?"

"Yeah." She got quiet. Kurt looked over at her as he started driving.

"Amy, just give me an answer, why would you prefer him to have a girlfriend?"

"Because! I always dreamed when I reached this age and older he'd get girlfriends that I could get close to and we could go shopping and they could give me advice on everything!" Her eyes started filling with tears. "I wanted him to get girlfriends who will become my shopping buddies and now he likes all these football playing jerks. No offense."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He changed his direction, starting to drive towards the mall. "I've played football once. I was kicker. Only game the team won, but it's not my thing."

"What are we doing at the mall?" Amy asked, confused, going through her purse to find a tissue.

"Wait hun, use these wet wipes. Did you bring any of your make up?" Kurt opened the console handing over the wet wipes.

"No."

"Then let me check the glove box see if I got anything from my eccentric glee days at McKinley." Kurt leaned over surprised to find a eyeliner stick. He passed it over and she did her makeup quickly.

"What are we doing here?"

"You and me are going shopping doll." He hooked arms with her, going to one of his favorite clothing shops. "Let's see. A light blue, cerulean maybe?"

"But I normally wear teal." She protested, still confused.

"Cerulean. Trust me." He grabbed a cerulean sweater and lighter blue tank top. "Go try it on." I'll toss you some jeans."

He searched and found a cute jean skirt that looked washed out. She stepped out wearing it smiling. "You're good."

"Better then most females. I really am a stereotypical gay. Okay change back, I'll buy this for you and then we need to help you accessorize."

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt was dropping her back off at school. He got out as well. "Okay, the first time you wear that is the fall performance okay? Unless you've got a big date before then?"<p>

"Nope. But thanks for this. It's amazing. Do you mind if I call or text you later?" She asked grabbing her bags.

He laughed, "I'd be offended if you didn't."

She hugged him tightly. "Sorry about your eye. Get ice on it?"

Kurt watched her walk away before driving back to the Dalton. He parked walking Up to his room. He wasn't surprised to hear Joseph and Blaine singing and watching them dancing. Nicholas though was a surprise, he was laying on Kurt's bed, working on some homework.

"Hey I'm back." They all looked up and gasped. Nicholas was the first up. He noticed that Kurt's shirt was wrinkled and he was getting a black eye.

"Kurt what happened? Who was you with?" Nicholas asked, it was obvious tto anyone looking that he really did care. He was already plotting to harm who ever hurted his Kurt.

"Nothing, no one. Hate to break up the party but I'm getting a headache. I wanna go to bed. Joey, Nicky boy. Out." Kurt locked the door behind them and sat on his bed. "You got asprin Blaine?"

Blaine tossed a bottle over and some water. Kurt took the pills and looked at Blaine. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Are you cheating on him? It was one thing kissing me. We was drunk. But doing it so obviously?" Blaine didn't want to believe Kurt had it in him to cheat on anyone esle but he was given no other options. "At least grow the balls to break it off with Nicholas. But you know what, at least Nicholas never hit you like whoever this was. Who was it?"

Kurt stared in disbelief. "I'm not cheating on him!" He turned on his ipod, and loudly too. "His sister wasn't comfortable with his being gay. I gave her my number, she called and asked to hang out."

Kurt explained the story and Blaine nodded, he understood now. He found the bruising cream and gently put it on Kurt. "Lay down Kurt. I'm getting you some ice and you're taking a nap."

Kurt frowned, if he fell asleep now it would be for all night. He shrugged, going to change into his pajamas, he could use the sleep.

Blaine re-entered the room, surprised to see Kurt sleeping already. He gently wrapped the ice, glad it wasn't to heavy he put it on Kurt's eyes. He'd let it sit for a little bit before putting it up. So that being said he turned off Kurt's ipod, turning on his own, softly playing the music to the solo he had. He'd figure out the best way to dance with it.

After half an hour Blaine removed the ice from Kurt's face, pulling the blanket to the boy's chin and kissing his forehead on whim, before turning out the light to go bug Joseph.

* * *

><p>Kurt pocketed his phone once more, he was sitting in french, texting Blaine about how stupid his dance idea was, and whispering quietly with Joseph and Nicholas though they were supposed to be doing a group project.<p>

"You know we're gonna have to work extra hard on this out of class. How dare Madamoiselle Ricketts place me, the most fluent fench speaker in this class with Nicky boy is beyond me." Kurt said with a smile.

Nicholas forced a smile but he was still trying to figure out what happened with Kurt, his black eye was terrible today and he didn't even have anything to conceal it with. All day long people have been asking Nicholas why he hit Kurt. He didn't want the rep. He didn't deserve it either. Joseph sighed, he knew Kurt was oblivious to what was going on through Nicholas' head but he knew it was hurting Nicholas as well.

"Monseiur Hummel, Monseiur Long. Stay after class." The teacher said, she wasn't french but she knew it enough to speak it constantly.

Joseph stood with the bell, looking at his two friends. "I'll be waiting outside."

As soon as the class was empty Ricketts looked at Nicholas. "Wait outside the class for a moment." When he was outside her face softened up as she looked at Kurt. "How long has this been going on in your relationship?"

"What do you mean m'am?" Kurt was still innocent and now he was also confused.

"You have a black eye. Care to explain what happened to make Mr. Long do that to you? Why didn't you report it to the campus security? Don't worry Kurt we'll get him expelled."

"Wait what? He didn't give me this."

"You don't have to protect him anymore, Kurt. We'll protect you. Just tell us everything. Here, I'll tell the schools guidance councillar to call you in to talk to you. Until then don't be alone with him okay Kurt? We don't want to see you get hurt."

Kurt frowned. "Madamoiselle Ricketts, Nicholas didn't do this to me. I was out talking with an acquiantance, I was telling her it was okay for her brother to be gay, I was showing her the good sides of knowing someone gay, but before that I kinda made her mad and she hit me. I can't tell Nicholas what happened. Or anyone esle. So please just drop this?"

She frowned. "Kurt I'm still worried he-"

"You've seen us together, do you really think he'll hurt me?" At least Kurt knew how much Nicholas cared for him.

"No but-"

"Exactly. Now can I go. I have lunch to get to. And I'm bringing Nicholas with me."

She nodded and Kurt walked out to see Nicholas pacing in front of Joseph.

* * *

><p>!While Kurt talked to Ricketts!<p>

Nicholas slumped against the wall. "Joseph, be honest with me. Do you think Kurt's cheating on me with someone esle?"

"I would have said yes if Blaine wasn't with us all day yesterday while Kurt was gone." Joseph said honestly, though he still thought the same thing.

"He comes in the room with his shirt wrinkled and pants leg pulled wrong. As if he was with someone intimately. You saw that. And now he has a black eye and people blame me." Nicholas started pacing, he was so aggrevated, he was slowly falling in love with Kurt and now he was most likely cheating on him. He glanced up when the door opened.

* * *

><p>"Uh she just thought that you hit me. I told her it happened while I was off campus and you was with Blaine and Joseph. I'm sorry if it seems my bruise is causing you trouble." Kurt said, looping his arm in Nicholas' and walking off. He didn't even notice the look that Nicholas had tossed Joseph.<p>

In the cafeteria Kurt went through the line with Nicholas though he didn't get anything for himself but a cup of diet coke. When they sat down across from Joseph and Blaine, he leaned against Nicholas while talking to Blaine.

"Why must you think that we will win everyone over from doing the superman? This song isn't even that type."

Joseph looked at Blaine wide eyed, "What? Really. You just use your pretty little voice. We'll think of your duet dance okay?"

Nicholas laughed, he was going to forget about the possibility of Kurt cheating on him. At least for now. It hurt though, thinking about that. He wanted Kurt to be loyal to him.

"So Kurt, we rehearsing today after practice or..." Blaine looked at Nicholas then at Kurt.

"I was actually hoping if he'd humor me on a date. Then you can have him." Nicholas said, looking at the boy leaning on him. But that boy was focused on his phone.

Kurt jumped a bit and glared at Blaine who had kicked him. Blaine nodded towards Nicholas so Kurt looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Are you okay with us going out on a date today after practice?"

"Of course I am silly." Kurt smiled, "I love us getting impromptu dates. Do you even know what we're doing?"

"Nope." Nicholas forced another smile. Was Kurt really cheating on him? Kurt nodded and grabbed his hand and drew the conversation to something that could include them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm trying to make this KurtNicky Boy relationship end quickly, I just have no way of doing that because Kurt is stubborn and stuck to Nicky boy while he loves Blaine. Oh btw this was actually two chapters.**

**What did you think about Kurt keeping Amy a secret? Or the way Nicholas is getting possessive of Kurt? It took me ages to get the possessiveness just right. There's more tension to come! And soon Kurt will be single! Will Blaine make his move? Will he stay with Joseph thinking Kurt wants nothing to do with him? Would Nicholas regret being part of the Warblers because it means seeing Kurt? Will Kurt come out and tell why he was being secretive? In hopes of getting back with Nicholas? Why am I asking questions that I know the answers to? **

**Hey please review? I really have nothing to do at my father's so it would be nice to come home from a boring week to a bunch of reviews.**


	12. Over

_**Author's note: Change of plans. Going to my father's on monday. So I decided to update again. Chapter 12 was short, like really short, so I combined it with what was supposed to be chapter 13. **_

_**Everyone who has reviewed, man I love you so much! Like each review just fills my day with Klainbows!**_

_**Anyways, thank my friend for this chapter being posted, I convinced him (I think) to read my story so hopefully he is doing so now. We'll call him Amadeus for security purposes :). Uh... what esle do I need to say? This chapter was a bit hard to write, but I think it turned out fine R&R.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer. I'm. Not. Ryan. Murphy. I'm. 17. Still. In. High. School. I. Don't. Own. Glee!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed finally that Nicholas was distracted, while they walked around the park, drinking cokes and holding hands. "Nicky boy what's wrong?"<p>

Nicholas looked up surprised, Kurt was usually so oblivious. "Nothing. I was just thinking. Are you having fun?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I know that the Warblers having to practice we won't get as much alone time As we normally get."

Nicholas sat down, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "Mmm hmm. Now you're going to be spending more time with Blaine."

Kurt looked up at Nicholas, he could sense the jealousy and he felt guilty again for having kissed Blaine. "Yes but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you my adorable boyfriend."

Nicholas frowned, but nodded. "Okay then. We still have nights to watch movies. And dinner and those type of things right?"

"Of course." Kurt grinned, kissing Nicholas' cheek. Nicholas sighed, this still didn't feel as right as it did less then a week ago.

"Let's get back to school then okay?" Nicholas asked. They went to the car and Nicholas drove, it was eerily quiet as they made their way to their school. Nicholas leaned Kurt up against the wall by his door. "So I guess you should go practice with Blaine?"

Kurt blushed but nodded. "Yeah but you know what? My lips are cold."

Nicholas smirked and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt leaned in for more but Nicholas pulled away. "I'll see you in an hour and a half for dinner okay?"

Kurt nodded and went into his room. Blaine was there, singing his solo. Kurt laughed rolling his eyes. "Blaine, I love you, don't let me ever see you do the running man again though. If I do I'll do something drastic like shave your head."

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt said he loved him, though he didn't mean it that way. "I can't rock the shaved head look!"

Kurt shook his head. "So what are your plans on us dancing?"

"I talked to Thad and David, they agreed we didn't have to be singing to each other. So you can dance with Nicholas and I'll dance with Joseph."

* * *

><p>Kurt kissed Nicholas' cheek as he left the practice room to go to his own room. Him and Blaine were still having troubles singing the song correctly. He didn't notice the glare his boyfriend tossed his best friend, he wasn't aware that most of the boys thought Kurt was now a cheater. If he was he would have done something to show he wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt answered his phone as soon as it started ringing. Frowning at Thad who started to reprimind him. "Hello?"<p>

It was Amy, it and it was currently Thursday, one day before performance. They was having an early morning meeting to make sure everything was going to be perfect for the friday night performance. "Hey I didn't know if you was going to be up I would have just a message if you wasn't. Oh well to get to the point I wanted to see-"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Breathe. There we go now talk. And boys, its obvious you are trying to listen in on my conversation."

Amy took a deep breath. "Right, well. Tomorrow is the performance. Do you think it would be okay for me to arrive early? I wanted to apologize to Nicholas."

Nicholas noticed Kurt's eyes sparkling at whatever the person on the phone had said and sighed, was this the one Kurt was cheating on him with? He stopped thinking as he listened to Kurt respond. "That would be fantastic. So you are coming tomorrow? I figured you'd chicken out."

Amy laughed, "I'm coming. Promise."

"Good. And your going to wear that outfit I picked out right?" Kurt asked, what could he say, the outfit was adorable.

"Yep. See you then."

Kurt hung up the phone trying to hide his excitement. Amy was coming to speak to Nicholas! That was perfect and lovely. Nicholas slipped an arm around him possessively. Kurt looked at Wes, "Are you all just going to watch me or what?"

Wes shook his head, Kurt was digging a deep hole, hurting not just Nicholas but Blaine as well with this cheating. "Okay, so one more harmonizing session then we've got classes."

"And coffee! I haven't had my morning cup!" Blaine said, he was staring at Kurt, trying to figure out who the boy was talking to.

"Of course, so let's start?"

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against the wall Nicholas was pacing in front of him uneasily. "What's wrong Nicky boy?"<p>

"Who have you been talking to and calling?" Nicholas rounded on Kurt.

"You pull me from our first and only dress rehearsal for that? You know we don't have the time tomorrow for it." Kurt crossed his arms, he wasn't going to spoil Amy's secret.

Nicholas was aware that the Warblers were now peeking out of the curtain listening in. Nicholas didn't care. He was tired of secrets. "Kurt I said I'm here for you, but I didn't think you would keep secrets from me like this. What did I miss the two weekends ago?"

Kurt's eyes widened, that was Blaine's birthday weekend. What could he possibly say. His turned his body where Blaine was watching him carefully his eyes questioning what Kurt's next moves were. "Nicholas, how about we go get everyone some drinks? Please? Then we'd have a reason to leave the stage and the nosy Warblers."

Nicholas nodded and Kurt took his hand, walking him away to his car. "Nicholas, please just trust me on this?"

"On what Kurt? Really I just want to know the truth." Nicholas begged his eyes silently pleading with Kurt. Kurt was silent as he got out of the car, he grabbed an arm basket, after grabbing at least twelve two litters he looked at Nicholas.

"Get a bag of ice and plastic cups?" Kurt said, Nicholas nodded doing as asked, what esle could he have done? They were silent on the car ride back to the school, lugging the ice into a bucket and placing the two litters on the edge of the stage. They poured them a cup and traveled to the side so everyone esle could. Kurt was glad to see that no one was bugging them this time.

"Kurt. Just tell me what ever you're hiding from me. Please!" Nicholas asked.

Kurt nodded, he couldn't do this to Nicholas anymore. It made him feel bad, he felt guilty and like a cheater. He took a deep breath, "Nicholas. It's over."

That was something Nicholas wasn't expecting. "What do you mean its over? Why?"

Kurt took a drink of his diet coke, to avoid answering right away. He looked around, he knew someone had recorded the 'Peacock' dance, if only to use as blackmail. He stood. "Wait one second so I can explain."

He placed his cup down and was about to go to Trent, who was currently holding a camcorder. But he decided the video would make it worse and turned back around. "Nicholas. The night of Blaine's birthday we kssed. Not just a peck but a full, 'explore the mouth' kiss. We kissed multiple times, Nicholas I'm-"

Nicholas was up on the stage by then, Kurt followed quickly but not in time. Nicholas' full cup of coke got dumped over Blaine's head. The auditorum got quiet look at Nicholas and Blaine, what had they missed? Kurt was red with shame.

"Nicholas! What the hell?" Thad said, grateful Blaine was still in his uniform and not costume.

Nicholas' eyes flashed. "Blaine you ruined everything!"

Blaine's eyes widened as he swept some coke away from them. He looked at Kurt who nodded miserably, so Kurt finally told. "I'm going to go take a shower and wash this sticky shit up out of my hair, hopefully it comes out of my clothes. Kurt you should mop the floor that your boyfriend messed up."

Kurt did mop the floor then slumped against the wall, he can't believe it. What was they going to do now? Nicholas surely wouldn't want to be in the same room as Kurt and Blaine now. When Blaine came back he glanced at Kurt but then at the rest of the Warblers who were surrounding Nicholas.

"What was that about?" Blaine demanded.

Nicholas glared at him. Looking ready to fight him, if it wasn't for Blaine him and Kurt would still be dating. "You tell me, what the fuck was you thinking smooching with my boyfriend? No wonder he was all over me that sunday. He wanted me to think he was still faithful. So who was he sneaking out with and calling since then? You was with us most of the time."

Jeff was the one to speak. "What the hell are we missing? When did Kurt and Blaine kiss?"

Blaine shook his head, "My birthday. But he pushed me away. We were drunk Nicholas and who are you to accuse the sweetest boy in the Warblers of cheating?"

Kurt was still slumped on the floor this was terrible. Nicholas glared at him. "Why esle would he be sneaking out behind my back? I did think he was sweet and innocent but apparently, he's just a whore. Is that what you two were doing when you were supposedly rehearsing?" Nicholas sneered, Kurt groaned, so much for looking like a nice Damon Salvatore, now he looked meaner.

Kurt stood, mentally calming himself so he didn't lash out though he should have, he had every right to. As it was his eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you accuse me of cheating. Yeah I kissed Blaine, but I was drunk, he doesn't like me like that." Most Warblers winced when they noticed that, these two boys were as oblivious as ever. "But you know what? I wouldn't ever cheat on anyone when I'm sober. I wouldn't have even kissed Blaine if we wasn't slow dancing."

Nicholas frowned. "Kurt I agree. It should be over." He sought out Thad, David and Wes, "We need a new dance arrangement for the duet. I'm not dancing with Kurt."

Wes sighed. "Well fuck. Kurt, next time you want to tell your boyfriend all about your rendavoux, do it when we don't have a performance the next day. You and Blaine got us in this mess. Think of a dance number to do."

Blaine looked at Kurt who immediately shook his head. "I'm sorry Blaine, I can't dance with you. And I guess you can't dance with Joseph now."

"Hey why not?" Joseph protested, he knew his kissing sessions with Blaine were up and was fine with that. "I can find someone esle to kiss up on. If he still needs me..."

Blaine shook his head. "If you all can get Nicholas and Joseph in on your arrangement, Kurt and myself will find a way to dance to it."

Thad nodded, "Boys, lets get to work. The pre-party is canceled because we have alot of rearranging to do thanks to a certain boy I know."

Kurt frowned Blaine wrapped him into a hug. "I'm sorry Kurt. This is all my fault."

Kurt shook his head, sinking in the warm arms, the arms that seemed to want to shield him from hurt. No this was his fault for falling madly in love with Blaine but trying to fall in love with another boy. He felt so bad for decieving Nicholas, but he had tried to pull out almost a month before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So? What did you think? I hated breaking Kurt and Nicholas up! Its killing me! What's going to happen now? Is Nicholas and Kurt going to be able to live together at the Warbler's house just rooms apart? How is Kurt going to tell Amy, whom he's grown so close to? How will he tell his dad and Finn and the rest of the ND boys without having them try to kill Nicholas? How's Nicholas going to tell his mom Kurt won't be coming back over? Whats going to happen to all the shirts Kurt's been stealing of Nicholas?<strong>

**Where does this leave Kurt and Blaine? Is Blaine going to make a move or will he not want to be the rebound guy? Is Kurt going to 'fess up? Where does this leave Joseph in the story? Will he try it with someone esle? Who esle? **

**You know you could always tell me to shut my ramblings up so you can review :). Oh and please review, tell Amadeus hi while your at it!**


	13. Resolve

**Author's note: I have no clue when I'm going to my fathers now but when I know I'll tell you.**

**Anyways. Heres the newest chapter. I haven't decided how to get Blaine and Kurt together yet, but this should be an okay chapter anyways.**

**Uh anyways, school starts in less then a week, so I won't have as much time to focus on writing my fanfics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Stop harrassing me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped his foot as he waited by the door, hidden from sight. They was supposed to be able to linger around for about fourty five minutes, greeting people and being social before the first part of the performance. Him and Blaine argued into the early morning and almost slept in their classes. Good thing the news of the break had traveled and the teachers let all Warblers off easy because they knew they were having difficulty.<p>

Kurt had explained to Blaine about Amy and he was waiting for the girl now. He spotted her with a smile and quickly snuck backstage and found Nicholas. "Nicholas, follow me please."

"I have nothing to say to you Kurt." Nicholas muttered, running a comb through his hair, at the moment they were all dressed in black jeans and button up shirts with red ties.

Kurt grabbed Nicholas' hand. "Good thing this isn't about me come here."

As soon as Nicholas pulled his arm away from Kurt making it clear he could walk on his own he spotted Amy and groaned. "What's she doing here?"

Amy approached them, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before hugging Nicholas. Nicholas looked at her wide eyed and she blushed. "I'm sorry Nicholas, the way I acted. I'm not really a homophobe. I just thought with you being gay then both you and your boyfriends would be jocky and I wouldn't be able to taking shopping trips with them. Or get advice or anything like that. But your darling boyfriend showed me wrong. Look he picked this outfit out, about a week ago."

Nicholas frowned at the 'darling boyfriend'. "Amy, I love that you're accepting me but I don't have a boyfriend."

She looked between the two seniors. "But Kurt-"

Kurt interrupted her. "We broke up yesterday."

Nicholas leaned against the wall processing everything Amy told him. "Wait, so the day he left after a cryptic phone call was you? You gave him the black eye? You're the one he was texting and calling."

She nodded. "Wait you two didn't break up because of that did you? Please don't say yes. Nicholas! I asked him to keep it quiet."

Kurt shook his head. He should have told Amy over the phone, might have made things easier. "No. That's not why Amy. It had nothing to do with you it was me and a stupid mistake."

Nicholas clarified. He wasn't going to beat around the bush. "He cheated on me. On that note, go find mom and dad. I need to talk to Kurt while we still have time."

Amy sighed but left. Nicholas looked at Kurt who looked down, what was he supposed to say? "Well Kurt, congrats, you can go explore Blaine. I know I said I'd just be here until you could have him, but Kurt, I think I love you. No don't say anything. Just tell me. Are you happy?"

"Not yet. But I will be. I should have never dragged you into my drama. Can we still be friends? Please?"

Nicholas grinned, pulling Kurt into a hug, kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kurt relaxed in Nicholas' arms, it was something he was used to but he knew he couldn't get that back, he wouldn't hurt him again. He was surprised to hear a cleared throat. They pulled apart to see Burt, Carol and Finn. What they didn't see was Blaine glaring at them. Just when he thought he might be able to get Kurt to give him a chance he sees him hugging his very recent ex.

"Uh hey dad, thank you for coming." Kurt muttered giving the man a hug.

Burt grunted but Carol smiled. "You know we love hearing you sing. I bet you will both do beautifully." She hugged them both. "And you should be glad your father didn't bring his bat in. He threatened to."

Kurt blinked, "What why?"

Finn was red. "Dude, we're all for you two being boyfriends but don't you think sounding like plungers was enough! I've had to go to Ms. Pillsberry because you scarred me!"

Kurt and Nicholas immediately put space in between them. "Finn, we aren't together anymore."

"Wait what? Why not? Do I have to go get the bat?" Burt said quickly going red and glaring at Nicholas.

Kurt quickly spoke. He wasn't used yo his dad repeatedly threatening people that wasn't bashing him. "Dad, we have about fifteen minutes before we have to go on we have to go get ready."

"Wait dude, is that a black eye?" Finn asked, he swears that if Nicholas had done he'd call all the New Direction boys and they will beat him an inche from death.

Kurt groaned. "Yes. But Nicholas didn't do it. He wasn't even aware of who did it until about five minutes ago. Now can we go. Nicholas go tell the Warblers they need to save me from my over bearing family or esle they will be short one singer."

Nicholas quickly left and Kurt glared at his dad and Finn. "We can talk later. Anything esle you'd like to tell me before I leave?"

"Well Carol and I are going to New York, for our late honeymoon. We'll be gone all weekend, but I have given Finn permission to have the New Directions over, so if you want you can invite some of your friends from the Warblers over. It might keep some of the kids from New directions in line." Burt said, he seemed to believe that the boys from Dalton were good. That made Kurt smile.

"Great, I'll suggest it. See you three after the first half of the performance. Oh and Finn, you can't snitch on how good us Warblers are, you're here as my brother, not a New Directions spy." Kurt was surprised when an arm wrapped around him and a voice filled his ears on the other side.

"Yes Kurt was enough thank you. And if you try to spy, we take you as well as Kurt." Blaine said, holding in a laugh.

Kurt turned to the boy holding his waist, "Joseph, I love you, but you're going to die if you don't let go of me. You're wrinkling my shirt. Come on let's go."

As soon as the three Warblers walked away Finn and Burt turned to Carol, Finn the one that asked the question that they were both thinking. "Does that mean Kurt is now with that dude with long hair?"

Burt frowned, "He likes Blaine though right?"

Carol shook her head. "Well see, lets go get situated."

* * *

><p>Kurt striaghtened out his shirt and looked at the Warblers who were surrounding each other for a pep talk. "Hey, my dad said some of you could come with me to my house this weekend, he and my step-mother are going to New York for their late honey moon and he's letting my brother's friends come over as well."<p>

"Cool I wanna go!" Joseph said with a smile. Kurt smirked.

"Of course you would, after you put your arm around my waist. They probably think we are together now. Who esle wants to come?"

David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, and Blaine all agreed to come, the first four were a bit sheepish when they thought Kurt was cheating, Nicholas came back and clarified it though. Kurt looked at Nicholas. "What about you?"

Nicholas looked down for a minute then noddded, "Yes of course I'll come. I haven't been over to your place since Finn and your father threatened my life."

Kurt smirked. "Good. Now lets go sing!"

* * *

><p>They performed the first three songs flawlessly. Kurt and Blaine had the second half of the performance. Kurt stepped to a mirror recombing his hair before turning to face the rest. "So we're supposed to step out and socialize while dinner gets served?"<p>

"Of course." Wes said with a cocky smile. "But we understand if you want to stay in here, Nicholas told us about your confrontation with your parents."

Kurt shook his head and followed Blaine out of the door, hearing others behind him. He was surprised to run into Amy as the guest had stood and moved around, eagered to talk to the singers. Amy crossed her arms. "You couldn't tell me?"

"Amy it happened last night, I'm sorry. I figured if I told you then you wouldn't come. But hey, if you ever need my advice you have my number right?" Kurt said trying to lighten the mood as he saw Blaine sneak back behind the curtain.

"So you and Nicholas are still friends?"

"Yes. Meaning you could always call and text me." Kurt smiled giving her a hug before excusing himself and going to the stage. "Blaine? I figured you'd be talking to all the parents and families out there. I saw you're dad and step-mom."

"Yeah. And the woman beside them is my mother. What the hell is she doing here?" Blaine asked, he wasn't allowing her to ruin this.

Kurt frowned. "Really? Go talk to your dad and step mom, ignore her."

Blaine sighed, "Only if you come with me."

Kurt nodded and they walked to the table where Blaine's dad and stepmom was talking to Wes. "Oh Blaine there you are. And Kurt so nice to see you again."

"You to Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said, allowing himself to be hugged.

"Its Sara dear. I'm sure you know that." She smiled, pulling Blaine into the hug. Kurt sensed Blaine's tenseness and squeezed his hand.

"Hello Sara, dad. Thank you for coming but may I inquire, why my mother is here?" Blaine said, pulling away from Sara to glare at the woman.

Kurt looked at Blaine's mother, she was the polar opposite of Blaine, though short, her eyes were green, her hair a light brown and she was fair-skinned. She frowned. "Am I not allowed to see my son perform?"

"Oh, so Jason and Michael are here somewhere going to do a surprise performance?" Blaine asked coldly. "If you don't remember, Ms. Mills, you disowned me the moment I told you I was gay. So I'm completely baffled on why you're here."

She glared at him. "Fine. I told you this was a bad idea Roger. I'm leaving now."

Roger, Blaine's father, sighed. "I told you disowning your son would come back and bite you. Go on. Leave. Blaine son, are you coming home this weekend?"

"No. I'm going to Kurt's."

"Then I must insist you come home on monday for supper. Kurt, you can come over as well. We haven't seen you since may."

Kurt was about to respond but before he was able to it was annouced that dinner was being served and everyone should sit down. Kurt and Blaine took their seats, picking at the food, while talking with everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Well. What did you think? I was going to add in the three songs Kurt and Blaine sing but that makes it long. Way too long. So anyways, review?<strong>


	14. Singing and Hummels House

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. School finally started and I've had homework every night and I've just been exhausted and it kinda sucks. But I updated now, so that's something right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee no matter how much I wish I did.<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone was done eating the Warblers made their way up on the stage. Kurt quickly placed the blue tie to replace the red one. Blaine was shifting. "Okay, this is harder then I thought it would be. I want to do him proud."<p>

Kurt smirked. "You will you've sang one of his songs before you know."

Blaine nodded taking a deep breath. "You ready boys? Let's show them why we will win sectionals this year."

They made their formation on stage and the curtain pulled back. Blaine stepped forward. He was going to be still most of the song, as was everyone esle. It was a slower song.

_Have you lost your way?  
>Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made<br>And so it goes  
>Everything inside your circle starts to overflow<em>

Kurt was sure he heard sniffles from the crowd as Blaine's soulful voice filled the room.

_Take a step before you leap  
>Into the colors that you seek<br>You give back what you give away  
>So don't look back on yesterday<em>

Blaine always had a way of tossing himself into his music and this was no exception. He did glance back at Kurt though when he sung.

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding  
>Don't be afraid of what's inside<br>Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
>In the aftermath<em>

He did love Adam Lambert's songs but he didn't think that he did the songs justice. He actually objected when he read this was the song he was going to do solo.

_Anytime anybody pulls you down  
>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<br>Just remember you are not alone  
>In the aftermath<em>

This song fits alot in his life though, his being scared to be gay. He assumed it also fit in Kurt's life.

_You feel the weight  
>Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day<br>It's not too late  
>Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play<em>

Kurt was pretty sure by now at least every female was getting misty eyed out in the crowd. Good thing Blaine decided to do the slower, acoustic type verison, it made it easier for the harmonizing in the background, but it also made Blaine's voice more soulful.

_Take a step before you leap  
>Into the colors that you seek<br>You give back what you give away  
>So don't look back on yesterday<em>

Blaine closed his eyes against the sniffles he heard, was his singing that bad? Or was the sniffles a good thing.

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding  
>Don't be afraid of what's inside<br>Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
>In the aftermath<em>

Kurt was surprised Blaine could sing so amazingly after what happened just before they ate and came on stage.

_Anytime anybody pulls you down  
>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<br>Just remember you are not alone  
>In the aftermath<br>In the aftermath_

_Before you break you have to shed your armour  
>Take a trip and fall into the glitter<br>Tell a stranger that their beautiful_

This song really did have meaning, it wasn't sex, or money or drugs. It was self love. And by far one of Blaine's favorites by Adam Lambert.

_So all you feel is love, love  
>All you feel is love, love<em>

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding  
>Don't be afraid of what's inside<br>Wanna tell you you'll be alright  
>In the aftermath<em>

_Wanna scream out  
>No more hiding<br>Don't be afraid of what's inside  
>Gonna tell ya you'll be alright<br>In the Aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down  
>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<br>Just remember you are not alone  
>In the aftermath<em>

_In the aftermath  
>(Gonna tell ya you'll be alright)<br>In the aftermath  
>In the aftermath<br>Just remember you are not alone  
>In the aftermath<em>

* * *

><p>When the curtain closed, though it wasn't supposed to, Blaine smiled over at Kurt, "Was I that terrible? You're crying."<p>

Kurt swatted Blaine. "That was beautiful Blaine. Wes, do you think I can take a second before taking my spot?"

Wes nodded. "Sounds like the crowd needs a second as well. Blaine we're going to have to get you to sing a song like that for sectionals. If we can, it will get the judges crying and they will vote for us."

Blaine shook his head as they got into their next positons and Kurt took his spot hidden in the back. He was supposed to slowly make his way through. He sang, beautifully, singing I Knew I Loved You.

_Maybe it's intuition  
>but some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
>And there it goes,<br>I think I found my best friend  
>I know that it might sound<br>more than a little crazy  
>but I believe<em>

Kurt was able to spin around each individual Warbler before grabbing Blaine's hand, making him walk down to the bottom of the stage and trying his best to make Blaine see he really meant this song to him.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life <em>

Kurt was uneasy about this. He was supposed to sing to Nicholas but Wes demanded it be switched to Blaine when he broke it off with Nicholas.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
>Only the sense of completion<br>And in your eyes, I see  
>the missing pieces I'm searching for<br>I think I've found my way home  
>I know that it might sound<br>more than a little crazy  
>but I believe<em>

Blaine was able to keep up with the harmonizing while he got lost in Kurt's eyes, pretty sure if he was to forget to speak no one would notice but Thad, the Warbler's nazi.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life <em>

If only this was Kurt's real words to him. Blaine thought as Kurt kept hold of one of his hands.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
>I am complete now that I've found you <em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life <em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life <em>

Blaine and Kurt seperated as Kurt finished singing. This was the last song and their duet, they need to do it right, especially after they saw it done live. They had changed the song from something upbeat to this on Wes and Thad's suggestion and they were winging it.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a step forward.<p>

_I should tell you I'm disaster.  
>I forgot how to begin it.<em>

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine a small smile on his lips.

_Let's just make this part go faster.  
>I have yet<br>to be in it  
>I should tell you.<em>

Blaine turned to step closer, lifting his arm.

_I should tell you_

Kurt also lifted his hand, doing his best to not get lost in Blaine's eyes.

_I should tell you._

Blaine gently grasped Kurt's hand.

_I should tell you._

Kurt looked away, as if shy.

_I should tell I blew the candle out  
>Just to get back in.<em>

Blaine almost laughed at how good Kurt was at improving their moves. He smiled stepping even closer to Kurt.

_I'd forgotten how to smile,  
>Until your candle burned my skin.<em>

Kurt looked back at Blaine through his long eyelashes, now forgetting they were infront of an audience.

_I should tell you._

Blaine let go of Kurt stepping away.

_I should tell you._

Kurt stayed placed, slowly lowering his hand.

_I should tell you._

They both sung this part, Blaine turned away.

_I should tell  
>Well, here we go<br>Now we_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder.

_Oh no._

Blaine turned his head to face Kurt.

_I know.  
>This something is.<br>Here goes._

Kurt nodded.

_Here goes._

Blaine turned more to face Kurt.

_Guess so.  
>Its starting to<br>Who knows._

Kurt smiled again.

_Who knows._

Blaine let Kurt grab his hand and walked him to the edge of the stage, they sang beautifully together.

_Who knows where.  
>Who goes there.<br>Who knows.  
>Here goes.<em>

_Trusting desire - starting to learn  
>Walking through fire without a burn<br>Clinging - a shoulder, a leap begins  
>Stinging and older, asleep on pins<br>So here we go  
>Now we<em>

Blaine shook his head.

_Oh no._

Kurt leaned on Blaine.

_I know._

Blaine pulled away for a second before wrapping an arm around Kurt.

_Oh no._

Kurt leaned completely on Blaine as they sang the last bit.

_Who knows where  
>Who goes there.<em>

_Here goes.  
>Here goes.<br>Here goes.  
>Here goes.<br>Here goes.  
>Here goes.<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as they were done singing the audience erupted in cheers. Kurt and Blaine pulled apart, holding hands while they bowed. Everyone esle stepped up and bowed as well and Kurt was blushing red.<p>

They all went back behind the curtains, clapping each other on their backs and congratulating them. Thad looked at them. "Those of you going to Kurt's needs to pack. The rest of you I don't care."

Kurt smiled as the seven going with him circled him and he led them out to where the all the guests were. Kurt was more thgen surprised when he had parents and people he don't know congratulated him. Or them anyways. Kurt finally spotted his Finn, because he was so tall and made his way to him.

Burt grabbed Kurt up in a hug. "Congratulations son. I'm more proud of you now then when you won that football game."

Kurt reddened again as the seven boys gave him curious looks. "Well dad, we need to pack some clothes then meet you at home okay?"

Burt nodded and Kurt quickly ran to the Warbler house. "We're leaving in ten minutes!"

Kurt had his bags packed and in his car already so he went to Blaines closet. "Kurt you was amazing. Truely amazing. I'm glad I had the honor to sing with you. I would have been jealous if anyone esle got to."

Kurt rolled his eyes, he got so tired of Blaine being flirty, he wanted Blaine to be flirty with only him. "If you say so. Go help Joseph pack okay? I'm going to Nick's and Jeff's room. When Joseph is all packed check on Wes and David."

After they were all packed they split up in two cars and drove to the Hummel residence. Kurt made his way into the house, directing the boys to just place their bags on the floor. Carol grinned when they came in.

"Kurt, here's my credit card. I trust you more then Finn with it. Order pizza for you all or something like that. We will be back late sunday night so we probably won't see you again this weekend. Be good kids?"

"Of course m'am." The dalton boys chorused in complete unsion, making Kurt hide a smile, it seems their harmonizing helped alot.

"Have fun Carol." Kurt demanded. Burt came out of the living room, looking at his son.

"Okay Kurt how many of these boys are gay?" Burt asked, looking at them all. He knew at least three of the others were gay.

"Uh, all of them, but those two."

"No sleeping in the same bed. New directions will be here soon. Have fun and be safe." Burt said before leaving. Kurt had blushed again, why, when his dad said be safe it sounded like they was all about to have sex?

Kurt was pleased to be engulfed in hugs as soon as the New Directions came in. The first thing Kurt did though as they all found somewhere to sit in the living room was explain he was single again.

"But boys, don't hurt Nicky boy, I broke it off for my reasons and if you hurt him you have to deal with my bitchy diva side." Kurt said easily. "So what are we expected to be doing here?"

Puck and Wes both dove for their bags. Pulling out alcohol. They stopped at the same time and exclaimed, "Brother from another mother!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, they were planning on getting drunk of course. He declined the cup he was offered and after two and a half hours of watching everyone esle get drunk he slipped away to the kitchen pulling out some juice for him. He sat on one of the stools glad they were playing music and not being too loud.

Joseph came in, smiling at Kurt, "Not drinking?"

"I prefer not making a fool of myself. You?"

"Very horny drunk. Way too many attractive guys. Those two don't mix for me. So what should we do all night long?" Joseph said easily.

"Yes watching them getting drunk isn't as fun the second and so time around. We will have to find something fun to do."

"Oh lets start some drunken games shall we?" Joseph snatched Kurt's cup taking a drink.

"Hey that's my juice!" Kurt reddened immediately at Joseph's smirk. "I mean, its rude to drink after people."

Joseph's smirk widened, "Well you kissed Blaine I kissed Blaine, so drinking after each other shouldn't be too hard right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Are we starting them on spin the bottle?"

"Sounds fun." Joseph grabbed a empty bottle and moved the coffee table with Kurt's help, They pulled everyone down and handed the bottle to Finn. After many different kissing couples Joseph leaned forward spinning the bottle. It landed on Wes who looked at him surprised.

"I umm..." He was cut off by Joseph lips, and wasn't able to fight it. Joseph was beyond surprised when Wes' tongue slipped into his mouth.

"Okay boys enough. That's really enough." David protested.

Santana clicked her tongue. "Uh uh. I like this."

Kurt laughed. "I'm spinning now, so break up." His bottle landed on Finn and his eyes widened, a year or so ago he would have jumped up to kiss Finn, but now that thought is disgusting. "I'm not kissing my brother. Let me try that again?"

After some oppositions Kurt leaned forward respinning it, surprised to see it land on Puck. "Well well well, is the Mickinley man slut going to let me-"

He was cut off by Puck leaning in kissing him. He was more then surprised but he brought a hand to Puck's neck, holding him. Kurt didn't notice Blaine's jealous look as he pulled away licking his lips. But Joseph did and felt bad for his friend. Kurt pulled out of the circle after kissing Puck, sitting on the couch.

After a while Joseph left, getting them more juice and plopping on the couch. "So we're the only even semi sober ones... Who do you think is going to fall asleep first?"

Kurt smiled, he's seen everyone drunk, he knew how they all acted. "Quinn. She'll get into a huge arguement with someone then slump in a corner and fall asleep."

"Oh? What about the boys?" Joseph smirked.

"Nick. He isn't a big drinker, he will definitely be the first one out." Kurt said, positive of what he said. Joseph smirked and slumped back against the couch.

"So Kurt, because you love me, can we go get some icecream or something?" Joseph asked, almost pleading. Kurt laughed but stood, grabbing all the car keys laying around and tossing them in a box, along with knives and forks and all the cleaning products, locking them in his room.

"Let's go. Good thing you have to use the key to unlock the door from both ways." Kurt said, spinning his key on his finger. They went to Kurt's car and Kurt drove them to the only place open this late, McDonalds.

Joseph looked surprised but ordered himself and Kurt both a McFlurry. Kurt took his grimacing just a little as he started to eat it. "You know Kurt, I'm sorry for what happened with Nicholas, it was real sweet what you did for him, with his sister and all."

Kurt glared at the boy, "Yeah I know it was sweet but it was the right thing. I'm sorry I led him on for so long though I..."

Joseph squeezed Kurt's hand. "I know. Everyone knows you love Blaine."

"What he-" Kurt was shocked, Blaine knew?

"Everyone but Blaine. Maybe you should just tell him." Joseph said, he knew it wouldn't work he gave Blaine the same advice repeatedly.

"Are you nuts! He'll laugh at me!" Kurt said, watching the icecream drip off of his spoon.

"You won't know unless you try Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The songs sung are, <strong>_**Aftermath**_** by Adam Lambert (the solo by Blaine) **_**I Knew I Loved You **_**by Savage Garden (Kurt's Solo). And **_** I Should Tell You **_**a song from Rent, sung by Mimi and Roger, (the duet).**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating again either later tonight or sometime tomorrow morning. I'm eagered to get my next chapter out there for you all to read.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to enhance Joey's and Kurt's friendship since Joey and Blaine aren't kissing buddies any longer. No. They aren't getting together. At all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about Puck and Kurt kissing? Or Wes and Joey?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.<strong>


	15. Dreaming

**Author's Note: OMG. I'm so sorry. I had some shit going on and this fanfic was the last thing on my mind. But I'm updating now so you can forgive me... Right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt changed into his pajamas, then went to the bathroom to start his nightly routine. He was more then surprised when Joseph joined him.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his eyes on Joseph's reflection.

"You don't think my skin looks this good naturally do you? Not with all the oils I like to digest." Joseph said easily, taking out a soft wash cloth. Honestly did Kurt think flawless skin was that easy to come by?

"Actually I did, it did seem as if I was the only gay that need extensive face care. Blaine doesn't need it. Neither does Nicholas." Kurt added scooting over to give Joseph more room.

"Yes well Nicholas just realized he was gay, and Blaine, well he's special. I'm not as stereotypical gay as you though K." Joseph laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes gently washing his face and brushing his teeth.

Joseph smiled at him as he finished with his own face and teeth. "What do we do about the group passed out in the living room?"

Kurt walked out to look at them. None of them looked comfortable. "Boys in Finn's room. Gay boys in mine, girls and Artie down here?"

"You would want all the gay guys to bunk in your room." Joseph teased lightly, as he went to Finn, easily the biggest guy. "How are we doing this?"

"We're going to drag them up the stairs one by one, biggest guys first. Come on, grab one of his arms." Once all the striaght boys were sprawled in Finn's room Kurt looked over the other boys. They were easily lighter and Joseph was able to drag most of them up himself.

The last one they pulled up was Blaine and Kurt looked at him, with a sad smile. He pulled them all to one side of his bed, it was a tight fit put they should all be able to sleep there. Kurt brushed Blaine's hair aside. "So... What do you want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie! I'm pretty sure you have Chicago right?"

"Are you nuts? Of course I do. And just so you know I hid all the pills Finn had bought so all our little drunks will suffer. So ready to watch Chicago? My personal favorite song is cell block tango." Kurt grinned, flopping on his bed after turning off the light, so he was squeezed in between Blaine and Joseph.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to warm arms around him. He opened his eyes surprised to see Blaine was holding him, quite tightly, Blaine's head snuggled into Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed and laid his head back down, damn sleeping drunk Blaine. He heard a chuckle at his other side and his eyes snapped back open and to Joseph.<p>

"Seems as if he's comfortable. I'm quite jealous, I wanted to hold you last night."

Kurt glared, but Joseph saw a light blush. He snapped a picture with his phone, sending it to all the Warblers. "Joey, I love you so much. Help me! He has a death grip on me and I want a coffee."

Joseph climbed out of the bed, finding Kurt's car keys. "I'll be right back."

Kurt sighed and rolled over to face Blaine he looked so cute and cuddly. It was just precious. Too precious seeing as he couldn't have the curly haired boy. He gently pushed at Blaine trying to wiggle his way out. Blaine's grip just got tighter, a small moan leaving his lips.

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine did not just moan. No. That wasn't fair why would he do somethign so mean and teasing. Kurt pulled as far away as he could trying to forget that the boy he had a huge crush on was unconciously holding.

Meanwhile Blaine was having a very good dream.

* * *

><p><em>!Dream!<em>

_"Kurt you're warm." Blaine said, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy, he smelt really good._

_Kurt just giggled, relaxing against Blaine, in Blaine's dreams Kurt loved him. Blaine sniffed Kurt's neck, nuzzling his tender spot there, loving the way Kurt squirmed under his arms. "Blaine stop it that tickles"_

_"Oh but Kurt! You know you love it, and I love you so I want to give you what you love," Blaine said, as if that was obvious. He pulled Kurt close to him again, not willing to part with the boy he loved._

_"Kurt? Why do you keep on pulling away?" Blaine frowned as his love had pulled from him once more._

_"So I can watch you babe." Kurt smirked, keeping his hands on Blaine's chest._

_"Fine, but I get to stay holding you." Then he kissed Kurt, moaning. All of a sudden his arms were empty._

_!End Dream!_

* * *

><p>Kurt had pulled away from Blaine, sitting on the edge of the bed glaring at the boy. No fair. Just not fair at all. He didn't like these mixed signals, even if he was getting them when the boy was asleep. It made the boy evil. Kurt got up finding an outfit and going to take a shower.<p>

When he entered his room again he found Joseph sitting on the edge of his bed watch Rent. "Your coffee is over there on your vanity."

"Not a vanity, just a table with a mirror that holds all my facial needs. Mmm thank you so much. When did you learn my coffee order?" Kurt practically inhaled half the cup of non-fat mocha latte.

"I know your coffee order, your normal breadstixs order and your favorite ice cream." Joseph said proudly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Creepo. I've never gotten coffee with you, gone to breadstix with you or discussed my icecream prefrences with you so how do you know?"

"I have my ways." Joseph said with a smirk. Kurt just rolled his eyes, no doubt the boy did. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Leave a note telling the drunks that we're going to walk through town, we'll lock the doors so they can't come after us and we will find something fun to do in the outside world." Kurt said, wanting far away from Blaine.

Joseph nodded simply texting the message to the Warbler boys that was here. He knew for a fact that Jeff and Blaine both went striaght for their phones in the morning. Kurt rolled his eyes grabbing his wallet and keys and leading the taller boy out. True to his word they did walk, it was a nice day out, he didn't feel like driving.

Joseph seemed amused though, he kept giving Kurt a knowing smirk as they walked to a tiny cafe and Kurt got them coffee and muffins. Kurt glared at him, restraining himself from doing the childish thing and pouting over the smirk. "Joey its really rude to stare at people."

Joseph laughed, "But K, you're just so fascinating. What happened with Blaine after I left? I was looking forward to coming back and watching you struggle."

"Oh I know, because you're evil. But that's fine. I managed to wiggle my way out. I'm quite good at wiggling." Kurt grinned, since Joseph no longer had claim on Blaine's lips it was easy to talk to him and joke around.

Joseph rolled his eye at the boy and finished his coffee. When they were done with their breakfast Kurt led them to a park, that was surprisingly empty. "K swing with me?"

"Stop calling me K." Kurt mumbled, he didn't like being given a nickname.

"Nope." Joseph replied, dragging Kurt to the swings, pushing him on one before swinging himself.

"Fine. Can you at least not call me 'K' in front of any of the Warblers you know how nicknames are for them. Hell people still call David Davey-baby sometimes."

Joseph who was enjoying the free feel of swing almost stopped as he looked at Kurt. "Davey-baby?"

"One of his ex's called him that. Sometimes we let it slip out around him."

"Hmm. So Blaine got any nicknames?" Joseph asked, sounding innocent but he really had an ulterior motive, get Kurt talking about the curly haired boy.

"Nope. Not one that I know of anyways. Ask around you might find one." Kurt said, head tossed back eyes shut, he had swung in years and it was fun to do so again.

"Hey do you know that kid?" Joseph asked, he had stopped swinging when he saw a huge beefy looking teen in a white and red football jacket coming their way.

Kurt stopped and his insides went cold as he noticed who it was immediately. "Karofsky."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I need to be leaving in like two minutes so I didn't proof read. Tell me what you think?<strong>


	16. Karofsky

**Author's note: So... Only one person reviewed my last chapter... Why? Is my writings so terrible that you have nothing at all to say about it? Well anyways, heres the next chapter, how about you tell me what you think about this one?**

**OMG have you seen the Glee season three promos? They are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own the amazing show they call Glee, although I wish I did.<strong>

* * *

><p>Karofsky walked towards them, head down stopping about five feet away. He finally looked up to reveal a pretty beat up face, black eye, busted lip, the works. Kurt frowned, Karofsky gave hits not took them. What had happened to the jock?<p>

"Hummel may I speak to you?" Karofsky asked, almost kindly.

Kurt was shooked but Joseph stood, standing slightly in front of Kurt, defensively. He heard about Karofsky bullying Kurt. Just didn't know about the kissing. Karofsky eyed Joseph warrily but Joseph didn't loosen his stance. He glanced back at his friend, "Kurt what do you say its your call."

"I say let's go back to my house Joey." Kurt stood, slipping his arm in Joseph's to anger Karofsky. He didn't know what this neanderthal wanted but he wasn't going to stay and listen to abuse.

Karofsky shook his head, taking a step closer, he looked broken. "Hummel... Kurt, please I just want to talk. Privately. Please?"

Kurt sighed, damn his soft heart, it was going to kill him someday, but he couldn't walk away seeing the boy so broken and upset knowing he might be able to help. "Fine. Joseph can you go wait by the monkey bars?"

Joseph looked at his friend as if he was insane. "No I can't. You know all the guys would kill me, hell I'd kill myself if this jerk hurt you."

"Joey? Please? Please please? You can stay watching us." Joseph caved when Kurt's hands tightened on his arm, and walked backwards to the monkey bars, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

Kurt sat down and Karofsky sat on the other swing. "What do you want Karofsky?"

"Hey I called you Kurt, you could at least be decent enough to call me Dave." Karofsky objected, unsure how to approach the subject.

"Fine. _Dave_ what do you want?" Kurt had his bitch face on. He wasn't letting his guard down.

"I came out to my parents." Dave sighed, yeah that was a good place to start.

"Did your dad do this to you Dave?" Kurt asked, his voice soft again, worried.

"No. I um... I met a guy I got into he said he wouldn't date a closetted guy and told me to at least come out to my family. So I did. They accepted it." Dave stopped looking over at Joseph before back at Kurt. "Last night we went to the movies. Things got intense. Kissing touching, you know... Well Aizimio and the other guys saw us and ambushed us. Beat the crap out of us. He broke it off right afterwards."

Kurt lifted one slender eyebrow. That wasn't expected. "Dave, you know the school will know by monday?"

"Yeah. I'm scared to go back. Oh Kurt I'm so sorry, what I did to you was wrong. So wrong you have every reason to hate me. You should want to kill me for stealing your first guy kiss. I can't believe I did all that." Dave laid his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Kurt reached our squeezing Dave's shoulder."I already forgave you. If it wasn't for that kiss I wouldn't have transferred where I met so many great friends. And some cute guys as well."

Dave smiled, shaking his head with humor. "I bet the guys were all over you. Are they all gay?"

Kurt laughed, "No. Just some of them."

Dave nodded, "You have a boyfriend yet? That kid from the stairs maybe?"

"I've had one boyfriend, Nicholas, we broke up two days ago. And no am not interested in Blaine." Kurt answered easily, thinking about how good it felt to be wrapped in Blaine's arms when he woke up.

Dave gave Kurt a look as if he wasn't believing that. "Why did you and Nicholas break up?"

Kurt blushed. "I got drunk and danced with Blaine, like dirty dancing. We sang the song Peacock together. Then I kissed Blaine."

"But you don't like him?" Dave knew better.

"Nope." Kurt said. It seemed as if everyone could just tell. It was so frustrating.

"So you and that boy together?"

"Joseph? No, just friends. Currently single. Hey if you want i might be able to hook you up with a friend." Kurt said, smiling.

Dave shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks."

Kurt nodded pulling out his phone. "Give me your number, I'll message you that way we can keep in touch. Maybe let me fix your terrible wardrobe."

* * *

><p>Joseph grumbled the whole way back to Kurt's house, put out by not being let in on the details of the conversation. Kurt tuned it out as he opened the door. Flicking on the lights, honestly they weren't vampires.<p>

"Kurt! You got aspirin? Can't find any." Finn mumbled shielding his eyes. Kurt laughed. Ha they did suffer.

"White boy if that light isn't out in two seconds we're gonna have Pucker knocker your lights out." Mercedes groaned, covering her eyes.

Joseph opened the curtains. Did she really just call Puck Pucker? "It's a beautiful day outside. But fine. We'll give you the aspirin that we hid. Even make a coffee run for you."

Kurt frowned as Joseph dug into his tight jeans pulling out his keys. That was his personal space! Joseph went to get the asprin then dragged Kurt with him to Kurt's navigator, refusing to let the boy drive his own car. "You need to lean that I do have personal space."

"But K! I like watching Blaine's and Nicholas' faces when I touch you." Joseph laughed, ordering 20 coffees, to the surprise of the woman. "Chill it, I know we're just friends, you're too innocent for me."

Kurt smacked Joseph's arm, helping him steady the coffees. "That's not fair at all! Wait are you saying Blaine isn't innocent?" He didn't wat to think of that, no Blaine had to be inncoent! He just had to be!

"Blaine? He's good kisser but I doubt it would have been able to go farther." Joseph said trying to stop from laughing at Kurt. "I just can't do innocent guys. They are to shy to do anything."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Not like he was going to deny it, he was so shy when him and Nicholas first started kissing and such. When they got out at the house they had a difficult time carrying all the drinks. But as soon as they was in they were pulled away and being downed. Kurt sat down on the couch, grabbing his own.

"I was thinking, if you all decide to drink again tonight, Kurt and I will join in." Joseph said, sitting on the edge of the couch arm.

Finn and Puck both looked at Kurt surprised. "You're gonna drink Kurt?"

Kurt blushed looking down. "Yeah why not. I do drink you know. I drink, goof around, eat greasy foods... Make out with guys that fancy me..." Kurt trailed off as Puck stood leaving the room.

"Wanky wanky. Britt and I aren't staying another night. We're going to my house to do each other's hair." Santana said. Brittany just nodded along.

The rest of New Directions decided to stay, not as if that was any surprise. Kurt leaned back, laying his head on Joseph's conviently placed leg. They sat talking about everything and anything. Finally Kurt stood, heading towards the stairs.

"I'll be back, I want to see what's wrong with Puck."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note... So? What did you think? ShallowBeliever are you going to go Ninja Assassin on me now or is the relationship Kurt and Dave will have be okay? Oh and I'm now limiting, 2 reviews or no update. You are starting to upset me.<strong>


	17. Puck and Gossip

**Author's Note: So... Glee comes on tonight! Less then three hours! Amazing, I can't wait! Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, and Lea Michele and Cory Monteith and Amber Riley and Naya Riveria and Dianna Argon and Mark Salling... Who am I leaving out? Oh Heather Morris and Kevin McHale and Matthew Morrison... And Jane Lynch!**

**Okay now that I said everyone I could think of... Thanks for the reviews. You are all amazing :).I'm eagered and this didn't turn out how I planned...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but the lovely people that do have all my love<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt found Puck sitting on the edge of the tub, bathroom door open. He knelt infront of him confused. "So Noah what's up?"<p>

"Kurt, can we talk?" Puck asked, running his hand over his mohawk.

"Yeah, let's go to my room, more comfortable then the bathroom." Kurt sat on his chaise looking at the boy surprised, its not like they were best friends or anything, only a year or so ago was the boy tossing him in dumpsters. "So what's on your mind?"

Puck looked seriously conflicted. What was on his mind? Was something wrong? "Kurt... I uh... Last night..."

Kurt just gave a little motion of his head, as if telling Puck to go on. Puck frowned, he was kneeling beside Kurt on the chaise, he was clueless on how to finish this conversation. Then he actually got an idea in his head and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Kurt's, as if trying to make him see what he was getting at.

Kurt was beyond surprised, he wasn't expecting that. He put a hand to Puck's cheek as Puck's tongue entered his mouth. Puck maneuvered his body so he was almost on top of Kurt, hands on either side of his head as he was exploring the boy's mouth. When he pulled away he looked at Kurt.

"I uh... I guess this means I'm bi?" Puck asked, eyes wide.

Kurt giggled sitting up again. "Yeah, you're bi. I mean, unless you didn't really like my kissing."

"No no, you have some very skilled lips. Thank you. Wait, aren't you dating one of the dudes downstairs?" Puck asked, holding one hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm not. But I can't do this with you either. I just can't. I-"

"You're in love with the hobbit. I know. It's fine." Puck gave his 'studliest' grin. "Any guy would want a piece of this."

Kurt snorted, some things never changed. "Uh huh. If you say so. If you want I could hook you up with a guy from Dalton. What do you think?"

"Hmmm. I'll get to you on that. Right now I'm dating Lauren."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Good to know you never change. You're with one person and kissing another. I'll keep this secret until you're ready to come out... Oh shit." Kurt stood, making sure his hair was in place. "Come on I need to talk to New Directions."

Kurt told everyone about his talk with Dave. What happened and such and demanded them to play nice, which they all objected. Kurt was surprised that his friends on the Warblers were being as objective as the new directions. He frowned that didn't go as well as it should have.

But instead of listening to their arguements and told the New Directions that they had to be nice and accepting, and then he started cleaning, turning a deaf ear to the objections he got. Finally it started getting dark and they ordered pizzas and started drinking.

* * *

><p>Joseph passed Kurt a cup, tapping his to it. "Cheers. We'll have fun tonight."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just no Katy Perry."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head while the Warblers all started singing Peacock, except Nicholas who was confused. Kurt sighed, why did he get dragged down to this?

"Hey Kurtie come dance with me!" Joseph giggled after three hours of drinking. Kurt gave a sloppy smile,Wes and David were sing terribly and multiple songs at once and everyone esle seemed to be dancing. Joseph spun him around the room and passed him off to Blaine who eagerly caught his best friend.

"Having fun Kurtie?" Blaine asked leaning closer to the boy, he wasn't as drunk as Kurt for once and was pretty sure he would be the one making coffee for others in the morning.

"Uh you're warm! Are you sleeping with me tonight?" Kurt asked, then blushed red.

Blaine's eyes widened, "I... I um..."

"You slept with me last night." Kurt protested, before flopping on the couch. He was suddenly really tired and the room was spinning in his alcohol-induced state.

* * *

><p>"How can you be so calm about this! He threatened to kill you!" Blaine complained from the backseat of the car. Kurt glanced back at the boy and rolled his eyes, of course the boys would start as soon as they were driving back to Dalton. "Kurt this is serious! What if he's just-"<p>

Blaine cut off as Kurt slammed the break, making all four of them jerk forwards. Kurt grumbled under his breath. He didn't see the light go red. He reached in his pocket, pulling out his ipod and tossing it to Joseph beside him, glaring at the two in the back. "Can we please argue about this when we get back to Dalton so I don't cause wrecks?"

Nicholas growled. "Fine. But I agree with Blaine."

Kurt hit the gas again and frowned, "Funny seeing as a few days ago you wanted to kill Blaine."

Nicholas reddened and that shut the backseat up for the rest of the drive. "Kurt what are we doing when we get back?"

"French project. My room. That way Blaine can stay complaining like we all know he wants to." Kurt said, he had it all thought out. What he didn't count for was the whole Warbler house waiting for him. Serious looks on their faces. Thad was the one to speak.

"The boys called, you're friends with a guy that threatened your life and stole your first kiss? Are you dense?"

Kurt glared at them. "He was a closeted gay, he wasn't sure what to do about it because everything he knew said being gay was wrong. I helped him! I told him come to me if he ever wanted to come out. He came out to his parents and got beat up by the guy he thought was his best friend. He's confused and needs someone."

One of the boys growled. "So he can hit you when he gets mad? You need to stop letting your so called friends hit you Kurt!"

"Guys chill. No matter what you say I'm staying friends with him. So chill. Leave him alone, he's an okay guy." Kurt crossed his arms just as the other four boys entered the house. "And you four, no need to tell my business to everyone around. Now we have two hours before dinner is served, I'm taking a nap. Joey, Nicholas, we will work on our project after dinner."

Kurt turned on his heel, going up the steps to his room, gosh could the boys not just trust him on one thing? It was so frustrating. He placed his bag on his desk, putting the ipod in the dock before putting all of his things up.

The door opened, revealing Blaine, he shut it just as quickly, locking it for once. He glanced at Kurt, the boy was chewing on his lower lip as he was texting someone.

"Hey roomie." Blaine said, flopping, purposely, on Kurt's bed.

Kurt placed his phone down and grinned at Blaine, there he goes, changing his mood as quickly as Kurt changed scarfs. "Boy do I got so much to tell you!"

"Oh gossip time? We haven't gossipped properly in ages!" Blaine sat up quickly, sitting indian style and pulling Kurt to sit on the bed. He did so laughing. "So spill. What's up?"

Kurt bit his lip again, how was he going to say this? "Okay, well you know how we played spin the bottle? How I was supposed to kiss Puck?"

Blaine's smile fell, along with his heart, this isn't what he wanted to hear. Kurt was falling for the boy wasn't he. He asked so carefully, "Kurt... He's striaght, you can't go liking him, remember the Finn incident?"

"Ew! Ew! I don't like Noah, he's like a cousin or something. Not a crush. I promise." Kurt gave a smile, thinking, the only boy I have a crush on now is you Blaine. "Anyways. Saturday when I went to see what he was up to... He kissed me again..."

Blaine gasped, that was unsuspected. "What why? What did you do?"

"Well he decided he was bi." Kurt giggled, he instantly blamed said giggle on his hangover, though privately knew the hangover had disappeared. "I told him I wasn't his type though and he readily agreed. I did promise to try and set him up if he wanted a date."

Blaine laughed, "Wow, Kurt Hummel, Matchmaker!"

Kurt smacked his arm. Then he took a deep breath, plastered on a smile and asked, "How about you test out Puck's newfound sexuality?"

Blaine's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. Yeah he knew Kurt didn't like him but to be told to 'test out' someone's sexuality? Wow. How did he respond to that? "Uh no, I'm interested in someone esle. Anyways I like my virginity staying in tact."

Kurt laughed again, his heart skipping a beat when Blaine smiled. So Blaine already had a crush on someone esle? "Fine fine. Who then?"

Blaine leaned on the wall. "Joseph! He's a gay slut, Puck's a manwhore. Its perfect!"

Kurt giggled again, he agreed it would be perfect. "But I bet they would argue too much over who tops who."

Blaine laughed that time, he had really missed these talks. They then moved on talking the lastest Vogue.

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned at Blaine as he fixed his jacket. "Can I ask you why I'm getting dragged to your family dinner?"<p>

Blaine laughed, "You hate school dinner, my dad managed to get us out of mandatory supper at school. Please? I don't want to face the bitch that disowned me and my bastard brother on my own!"

Kurt nodded he wasn't going to subject Blaine to that. They got out of the car and Blaine opened the door to his house, Kurt gave his arm a squeeze and followed him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So thank you for reading, do me a favor and review. I want four reviews for the next Chappie to be uploaded... Klaine is happening really soon so you want to review. <strong>

**Have fun watching Glee, Two hours to go for me :)**


	18. Blaine's dinner

**Author's Note: GLEE WAS AMAZING! Don't you think? It was just adorable! So cute. No Klaine kisses though, it made me cry :'(... Uh well guess what, I'm in the Drama Club at my school, and we're doing something for pep rally and one of the two boys in my drama club and me talked. We talked about glee and musicals and songs and everything. He started calling me Mercedes so I call him Kurt :). He's cool, not extremely Kurty but Kurt enough to count if that makes sense? Of course it does. I mean he and I are both head over heels for Darren Criss and he knows most musicals. He sings like crazy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm not talking about my newest bff any more seeing as we're texting right know and he's getting impatient waiting for response. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember I don't own anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Kurt! I was about to come hunt you down." Roger said, smiling slightly. "Let's go on and get this supper over."<p>

Blaine sighed still not letting go of Kurt's hand. they went to the dining room, Kurt noticed Sara was there and Ms. Mills, two boys that looked slightly older then him, and alot like Blaine. They were most likely Blaine's older twin brothers. There was also a smaller girl there. Kurt noticed the tension and took a deep breath. He did always get dragged down in other's problems.

Sara served them all lasagna and they ate quietly. Roger cleared his throat, "Kurt, here are my two oldest sons, Michael and Jason. And my daughter, Claire. Kids, this is Kurt, Blaine's friend."

At that Blaine's mom dropped her fork. "More like Blaine's fuck buddy."

"Really, do you have to do this again? Why can't you just tell me why you wanted the family together?" Roger asked, the anger obvious on his face. Blaine's hand found Kurt's, he knew he couldn't have Kurt but now he will take all the comfort he could get.

"Fine. I'm going to China. The twins and Claire are now your responsibility." She said coldly. Roger was surprised by that.

"Fine. Is that it?"

"No. Blaine, I gave birth to you but you are no longer my son. When you chose this way of life you also chose for me not to be you're mother any longer." Her eyes were cold and Blaine stayed looking at his plate he couldn't look at her and show her how much this was hurting him. "Do me a favor though. Give me a call when you find out you and your butt buddy have AIDs. I want to celebrate the news of the consequences for your freakishness."

"That's enough. You may leave." Roger said, hand tight on his fork.

"Fine. Blaine if you ever choose to become normal again I might let you back in my life. I just can't deal with having a son that likes being on his hands and knees screaming like a bitch."

Kurt felt Blaine's grasp on his hand tighten almost enough to crush his bones and finally he glared at the woman. "Stop it! Do you think anyone in their right mind chooses to be gay? Do you think Blaine chose for you to hate him? Do you think he chose to get chased out of his school? Who would choose that kind of life? Believe what you will, but we were all born this way." Her jaw dropped. "Oh and another thing. Blaine and I aren't together, just friends."

She stood, chair falling back. "I'm leaving now. Roger I can't believe you let your son be friends with such an insolent boy."

When the door shut Kurt sighed, standing up and pulling up the chair, he knelt beside the little girl, her hair was long and curly, just a shade lighter then Blaine's. Her eyes blue. "You're name is Claire right?"

She nodded, eyes wide, she didn't understand what had just happened yet. Kurt gave a small smile. "I'm Kurt, nice to meet you Claire. How about you finish eating your food and drinking your milk honey? I think your dad and brothers want to talk before they finish."

She did as he asked and Kurt looked at the rest of the table, still sitting there in shock. He shook his head sitting next to Blaine, holding him tightly. One of the twins, Michael stood.

"I'm off to L.A. I'm sorry Blaine, you're my bro. But you being gay is creepy." Once he left Roger sighed. He didn't expect this to happen.

"You leaving too Jason?"

Jason shook his head. "No wasn't planning on it. Uh, should we go talk in the living room, away from Claire?"

Roger nodded, "Kurt, I'm sure Blaine will feel more at ease with you there so can you please bring him to the living room?"

Kurt nodded practically dragging his friend to the couch. Blaine still hadn't let go and when they sat down he held on even tighter and very quietly asked. "Why does she hate me?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Blaine she's just ignorant, she hates what she doesn't understand. But you got a loving family anyways, and you have all of us Warblers. We might be crazy but we stick up for our own. You don't need love from a hateful hag like her."

Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest, wondering how long he could stay holding on before Kurt made him let go. He didn't want to let go. And he didn't know that the flamboyant boy was thinking the exact same thing. Jason squirmed in his seat. "Dad, I go to college here, I can't leave Westerville. Give me a monthe and I'll find a place for myself and-"

"Nonsense. You're my son you can stay here. You and Blaine can share rooms, we'll give Claire the guest room."

"No no no." Blaine shot his head up glaring at his dad. "I'm not sharing a room with him!"

Jason nodded. "I love Blaine, but he sings in his sleep its freaky."

Blaine frowned as Kurt giggled. "I do not!"

Kurt smiled. "Yes you do Blainey."

Jason looked at his brother's friend. "Are you two togehter, I'd understand if you just wanted to tell mom you wasn't?"

"No." They said at the same time. Then Blaine looked at his father. "Let me get the apartment over the garage, since I'm never here and when I am I normally have some Warbler's with me."

Roger lifted an eyebrow. "What if Jason wants that apartment?"

"Nope. The bedroom is good. It has a walk in closet."

Roger nodded. "Then its settled, I'll get the interior decorator here tomorrow to figure out how to do your rooms."

Kurt looked at Blaine, he looked happier, though was still holding him. "Blainey, you're ironing this shirt."

Blaine looked at him surprised. "Kurtie! I was having a mental break down."

"And I was wearing my favorite Alexander McQueen shirt." Kurt retorted.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll pay Joey to iron it."

That got Kurt laughing, "You can't pay your ex kissing partner to iron your roommates clothes! That's just not right. And you can't call him Joey. He threatened you remember."

Blaine let go of Kurt with a sigh. Now his arms were cold. Claire and Sara entered the room, Sara sat next to her husband and Claire looked around the room before going to Kurt. Kurt smiled and patted the spot beside him. She eageredly climbed right beside him, leaning against him.

"Why did mommy leave us?"

Blaine wasn't going to stay for this conversation and went to leave. Going to the kitchen. Jason answered with a simple, she didn't love us and Claire burried her head in Kurt's side. Kurt sighed, lifting the girl on his lap.

"Hey, how old are you Claire?" He knew that Sara and Roger have only been together for four years.

"Five." She responded confused as to what that mattered.

"Hmmm well its eight thirty don't you think you should go get ready for bed?"

"But... Who's going to tuck me in? Will you?" Her eyes got big and he smiled.

"Of course. Let Sara get you ready for bed and I'll come up to tuck you in after you give everyone their goodnight hugs." She nodded hopping off his lap and tugging Sara upstairs.

Jason smirked. "Wow do you got any siblings? You're good with kids especially since Doll hates strangers."

Kurt gave a sad smile. "I got a step brother but he's three monthes older then me. Guess I'm just gifted."

Blaine had came in and snorted. "Yes very gifted Kurt. You manage to befriend the strangest people."

Jason laughed. "Does that include you Baby?"

Blaine glared at his brother and jumped at him, "What did you just say?"

"Baby's getting a temper tantrum." Jason screeched. Roger grinned aty Kurt's surprised face and Kurt looked at him.

"Baby?"

"Yes. That's Blaine's nickname. The twins couldn't pronounce Blaine so they called him Baby. It stuck. I don't even think Claire knows his real name. Even me and Sara still call him Baby and he's been paying us not to mention it in front of you."

Blaine sat back down glaring at his brother. "We call Claire Doll and Jason Jay. When I was young I couldn't say Jason and it changed to Jay."

Jason nodded, "Feel free to call me Jay. No I insist Kurt, if you call me Jason I'll mess up your hair and wrinkle your shirt."

Kurt looked at the boy looking greatly offended, he knew it was just a joke and wasn't said to be mean so he had to bite back a smile. "Oaky, so Jay it is."

"Hey Kurt once Doll is in bed we should go." Blaine said.

"Oh where you going?" Jay asked, just to pester his slightly younger brother, he knew they needed to head back to Dalton before curfew. As he went to the school two years ago.

"To kick weiner dogs, what do you expect?" Blaine retorted quickly not even thinking about his answer. Him and Jay always got along fairly well.

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped his pencil during Warbler practice, they was having a late practice right after dinner. He was bored. Its been a over a week since he went to Blaine's with him that day, it was now Thursday and tomorrow he was going back to Blaine's and they were going to watch movies in his new 'apartment'. Finally Wes and Thad ended the meeting and Blaine jumped up.<p>

"Kurt, walk outside with me. Please?" Blaine was working up his courage and he had to do this now.

Kurt nodded, of course, any reason to spend time with the other boy. So he stood and they walked outside. Blaine was quiet as he led him to a gazebo, the sun was setting and it was a very beautiful evening. Once at the gazebo Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Kurt. When I met you almost a year ago I couldn't believe that this gorgeous boy had crawled his way into my life. Until then I was just going through the motions. When I met you. When I became friends with you, thats when I started living." Blaine took a deep breath. "I like you Kurt, more then I've ever liked anyone esle. I've liked you since you hand tapped my shoulder. I know you don't feel the same but-"

Kurt interrupted him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I don't think so." Blaine looked away, smile gone. There he poured his heart out, now Kurt will end up hating him.

"Blaine, I like you too. I just thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

Blaine's eyes widened, now he thought he was dreaming. "Kurt. I want everything to do with you."

Then they kissed. In the setting sunlight they shared their first sober kiss. It felt as good as they both imagined and they sunk into each other's arms, content to watch the sun set. Not noticing the four sets of eyes spying on them.

"Finally! I was thinking of locking them in a closet and not letting them out until they admited their true feelings." Wes said a giant smile on his face.

David nodded his agreement, hunkering down lower to make sure he was seen. Joseph and Nicholas shared a glance before looking back up at Kurt and Blaine. "Let's go give them some real peace okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... THEY KISSED! What did you all think? Leave a review, I'll send Kurt's cookies and Klainebows to everyone who does. Also I want four reviews before I post again... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about Blaine's family? I hate Michael and Ms. Mills, they can rot in Hell. Jay is cool though. I enjoy him, his storyline is getting more indepth soon. And Claire, she's precious. Expect alot more of her as well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh did you catch the Starkid reference? If so I want you to repeat it in the review you so lovingly send me. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fave song on the season premiere? <strong>_**Its not unusual**_**!**


	19. Dating

**Author's Note: I'm going to my dad's and I only got three reviews so I really shouldn't upload this but I am because I love you all regardless...**

* * *

><p><strong>So totally gushed over Blaine singing the song by Tony, its my fave song Tony sings and now I can't think of the name...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh theres so much more I wanted to say but I don't remember.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he woke up and took his normal shower. He and Blaine kissed! They kissed! It was amazing. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second before turning away pulling on his clothes and going back to his room. Blaine was already dressed and had grinned at him.<p>

"Morning you sleep good?" Kurt asked with a smirk, aware, Blaine hadn't had his morning coffee.

"Ugh loudness it burns!" Blaine said clutching at his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and going to the door. "Wait where you going?"

"For my morning coffee. Are you joining me?" Kurt smiled as Blaine nodded grabbing his bag and Kurt's hand. Going to the cafe. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I was hoping to the movies tonight." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt laughed, "So last night really wasn't a dream?"

"Hmm I don't know what happened last night?" Blaine asked, his face going all innocent. Kurt leaned forward, kissing Blaine.

"That happened last night." Kurt whispered pulling away, drinking his coffee. He spotted Nicholas, Joseph, Wes and David and bowed his head. "So what are we doing?"

"Well I was hoping to go on a date or two with you then if you enjoyed it we could become boyfriends. Is that fine?" Blaine was uneasy he wanted to become boyfriends right away but would take it romantically slow for Kurt. He deserved romance.

Kurt just gave him an award winning grin and they walked to their classes, hand in hand, relishing in the warmth of each other.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned back, they was watching a romance, it was a sweet movie, he had tears in his eyes by time the credits rolled. Blaine looked at him doing his best to school his facial espressions. "Don't even think about judging me Blaine Thomas Anderson."<p>

Blaine laughed, "I think its sweet that you cried."

"She died! She died in his arms! Of course I cried. I have a heart unlike someone I know." Kurt huffed crossing his arms. Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt.

"I think you are adorable. Let's go back to my bachelor pad huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine grabbed his hand, leading him off to the car. Blaine drove not letting go of Kurt's hand. Finally after almost a year of waiting he could hold this beautiful boy's hands all he wanted.

Kurt was on cloud nine as they parked the car and went up the apartment. Blaine was bouncing around eagered to get a feel of his new home, his curls were falling out and landing delicately over his eyes.

"I'm going to go tell your dad we are here so he doesn't worried. We will probably just stay here all night though right?"

"Yep. Thanks. I'll get some movies for us to watch." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes going down to the kitchen. He entered the living room to see Jason sitting their watching a movie. "Hey where's your dad?"

"Uh he and Sara took Doll somewhere, they are getting a hotel and staying the night in Cincinatti. Why what's up Kiddo?" Jay asked, motioning for Kurt to sit.

Kurt declined. "Nothing just wanted to inform him we was here so he wouldn't worry. What you got planned tonight?"

"Got a date. "Jay smiled looking at his brother's friend. "We're going to a club. I'm supposed to leave around ten."

"Sounds fun. You aren't wearing that shirt are you?" Kurt sat down, he was going to end up being there for a few minutes.

"Oh no. You think I'm nuts." Jay was currently wearing a very dingy grey shirt. His pants were almost skinny jeans and Kurt had to admit they fit him nicely.

"Good. What are you planning on wearing?"

Jay stood. "To my room we go."

Kurt was surprised that Jay had no objections to stripping his shirt off in front of a gay guy. After a minute he pulled on a green button up, over a black tanktop. "Does this seem to fit your fashion ideas better?"

"Yes actually." Kurt smiled as Jay fidgetted.

"So, something I've been meaning to ask you. And this is only the second time we've seen each other. But it looks like you really like my brother, and I can tell he likes you too, so why don't you do something about it?"

Kurt laughed, "Oh my Gaga. I'm not having this conversation with you. Finish getting ready for your date. I'm going back to mine." Kurt said cleverly. Dodging out of the room before Jay caught what was said.

* * *

><p>Kurt lifted his head yawning. He had fallen asleep during the first Harry Potter movie, that Blaine demanded he had to watch. Blaine was no where to be seen and he stood stretching before going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he made his way down to the kitchen he was surprised to see not only Jay but Blaine.<p>

"Morning Kurt. I was planning on coming to get you. I just took a coffee run and you looked so peaceful while you was sleeping I didn't want to wake you." Blaine said with a smile, handing Kurt his latte.

"Mmmm my one and only addiction. Thanks Blaine." Kurt took a deep drink and then smiled at Jay.

"How did your date go?"

"It was great. We are going out again sunday." Jay grinned holding out a box of donuts which Kurt declined with a shake of his head.

"Good. I'm glad." Blaine frowned at Kurt.

"When did you find out he was going on a date. I didn't know."

Jay just shrugged. "He came looking for dad yesterday to say you was here but I told him dad and Sara left and he asked if I had plans so I told him."

"Oh." Blaine shrugged, oh well. "Who's the lucky girl. Anyone I know?"

Jay's eyes darkened for a second before shaking his head. "Nope. Well, I'm going to go play guitar hero I'd ask you all to join but you would beat me and I'm sure you want to go make out."

Blaine's jaw dropped looking at Kurt. "I swear I didn't-"

"I know. I kinda let it slip out last night when helping him dress so he would stop flipping about us. Come on we can go watch Harry Potter again." Kurt said, knowing it would keep Blaine from interrogating Jay even farther. Blaine grinned at the suggest and they went back to the garage apartment, curling up on the couch.

Kurt grew bored of watching the young cast in the first few movies and ended up falling asleep again on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled down at the boy, he didn't want to say boyfriend just yet, and held him tightly until the third movie was over.

* * *

><p>"Kurt wake up. You really shouldn't fall asleep during Harry Potter." Blaine said, amusement obvious.<p>

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms, wanting to stay in the warmth. "Harry Potter isn't hot unlike you."

Blaine laughed, "Wow thanks Kurt. Your sleepy mumbles are going to become the highlight of my day. Does that mean you dreamt of me?"

Kurt slowly sat up looking at the curly haired boy, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Yeah you lost your voice and could sing at all."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood. "Silly boy that will never happen. So you don't think any of the characters are good looking?"

Kurt stood as well going to the door, he wasn't going to answer that question. "Let's go find something to eat. I didn't have breakfast earlier."

Blaine nodded grabbing Kurt's hand, a habit he's picked up, and went to the kitchen raiding the fridge. Kurt leaned up against the breakfast island, keeping an amused smirk on his face as Blaine named off things that sounded good.

"I should really practice cooking I don't know how to make anything." Blaine huffed, shutting the door back. Kurt laughed his eyes shining.

"So how about I make grilled cheese with tomato on the side?" Kurt knew that was one of Blaine's favorite meals that he's had that Kurt had made.

Blaine nodded eageredly and sat on a stool to watch Kurt. As he was cooking they talked. Sometimes sang. When cutting the tomato two little arms wrapped around his legs. He looked down to see Claire.

"Hey Claire bear. Want a grilled cheese?" Kurt asked lifting the girl to sit next to her brother.

"Yes please." She gave an award winning smile and Kurt nodded putting another sandwich in the skillet.

Sara and Roger came in a minute later, looking anxious. "Where is Jay? He's supposed to babysit Doll today."

"Maybe he went out with his girlfriend for a impromptu date." Blaine suggested, barely even glancing at his dad or stepmom his eyes focused entirely on Kurt and the boy's every movement.

Kurt glanced over at the two. "Did you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, we have a meeting then a dinner to go to." Sara replied smacking her husbands hand when he grabbed a slice of the tomato. "Don't that's the kids lunch."

Kurt gave a smile, "We'll watch Claire if you want."

Sara looked at Roger who pulled out his wallet. "Thank you. Here's my card to order dinner. Make sure she's in bed by eight thirty?"

"Of course. And I could make dinner if you didn't mind."

"Yes Kurt is an amazing cook." Blaine piped up, not phased with having to share Kurt with his sister for the day. He was actually pleased that his family was so taken with Kurt.

Sara nodded, "Thank you. Uh Blaine? Do you have something to say?"

"Nope why?" He forced himself to look away from Kurt.

Roger laughed. "You're burning a hole in Kurt's pants."

Both boys reddened and Kurt busied himself with putting the grilled cheeses on a plate. Kurt then turned around, sharing a look with Blaine then nodded.

Blaine sighed. "I am currently dating Kurt. But we're going slow. We aren't even officially-"

"We're boyfriends, if Blaine's cool with it." Kurt smiled.

"Congrats. Now we must go. Oh and boys, we trust you. But we wish to talk to you next weekend more in depth okay?" Roger said a slight smile on his face, finally the boys saw sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So? Review please? What did you think?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think I'm having Jay date? And you do in fact know the person. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anything esle you want to say? Reivew then? Or esle I'll really make Blaine lose his voice. :O<strong>


	20. Dinner at The Hummel's

**Author's Note: It seems as if the same three people always review, so I'm updating for them. **

* * *

><p><strong>So... The two that guessed Jay's secret, you were kinda close and everyone will find out his secret in the next chapter or so.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank those of you who have favorited me or the story and added it to your alerts, don't think that passes my attention. I just love reviews as well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why don't you ever shut up my random talkings and tell me to just let you read? Hope you enjoy the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I'm 17, I have no job and I'm still in high school. Do you really think I own Glee?<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned at Kurt as they walked to rehearsal, hand in hand. The weekend had gone by smoothly and Kurt had promised to call his dad to sit up a meeting between the two families soon, at Sara's pleading. It was now Wednesday and Kurt was shining greatly, Blaine was his. All his. They claimed a loveseat, leaning against each other, they haven't officially told anyone they were together besides the Andersons but they got knowing looks. "So Kurt, you still haven't said who was you think is the hottest Harry Potter character."<p>

Kurt blushed. They had finished the movies the night before and Blaine had asked the question again. "Uh..."

"Let's see..." Blaine's voice went deep and velvety. "Is it a Weasley?" Kurt shook his head quickly. "Okay then. A gryffindor?" Another shake of the head. "Ravenclaw?" Kurt rolled his eyes, really? "Hufflepuff?"

"Well Cedric was cute but Robert Pattison plays Edward and ew." Kurt said casually, Tracing designs with his finger on Blaine's arm.

"Okay fine. A slytherin then." At Kurt's blush Blaine grinned, "Okay... Who?"

"Nope. Not telling you."

"More then one person?" The lack of an answer told Blaine that it was. "So Draco obviously. But who esle?"

"What do you mean obviously?" Kurt said, not really shocked, Tom Felton was smoking hot.

"Who wouldn't want to tap Tom Felton?" Blaine grinned, "Okay I'm going out on a far limb but is Snape one of them."

Kurt blushed looking down. Damn Blaine was good. He wasn't going to respond as they noticed Thad, enter but Blaine pulled him close whispering in his ear. "What about Snape?"

Kurt grinned, "His voice, its deep and velvety and-"

"Kurt! We're trying to talk invitationals. Shush it." Thad demanded. Kurt rolled his eyes but obeyed.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I don't want to meet your parents!"<p>

Kurt laughed into the phone as he struggled into some tight jeans. It was saturday and the Andersons were coming to the Hummel residence for dinner. "You've met dad and Carol already. Stop fussing. This is really just so our families get to know each other. Now I'll see you in fourty five minutes I need to help Carol cook."

"No no!" Blaine protested he was really nervous. His dad called out to him and he sighed. "Fine see you then."

Blaine put his phone in his pocket grabbing his car keys. "I'll drive us there."

His father snatched the keys though. "No, you sit in back with your sister and brother. Kurt was kind enough to leave us directions to his place."

Blaine groaned but took his place in the back of the car, putting his earbuds in his ears as an attempt to ignore his family. The closer they got to the house the more nervous he got.

Kurt was the opposite he was bouncing around the kitchen and setting up the dinning room. "Dad Finn play nicely."

"You didn't warn Carol to." Burt huffed.

Kurt grinned as there was a knock on the door. "Just in time supper was just finished." When Kurt opened the door he sensed Blaine's nervousness and calmed him by grabbng his hand. "Thank you all for making it."

"No problem Kurt, you know I've been eagered to meet the man who had raised such a fine son." Roger said warmly as Kurt led them to the dining room.

Kurt smiled when his dad stood holding his hand out to Roger. "Burt Hummel."

"Roger Anderson. You have raised a fine man here." Roger said, clasping Kurt's shoulder with his left hand.

"You have too." Burt grinned at Blaine making Kurt blush.

"Okay let's all sit down shall we?" When they were situated, Burt and Carol at the heads of the table, Finn, Kurt Blaine and Claire on one side and Jay, Sara and Roger on the other, Kurt did introductions. "Andersons, this is my dad, Burt, my stepmother, Carol, and my pig of a stepbrother Finn."

Blaine laughed, "Hummel-Hudsons, this is my dad Roger, stepmother Sara, annoying older brother Jason and my younger sister Claire."

They talked casually, Burt and Roger talking mechanics, Sara and Carol talking about recipes and Finn and Jay talking games. Claire ate her food carefully, listening in on the conversations. Blaine and Kurt were having a silent conversation with their eyes and when the meal was gone Kurt sighed.

"Dad, Blaine and I are dating." Kurt said, waiting for the blow. Finn stood.

"Man don't you ever tell me anything first? You knew when Rachel and I went to second base." He complained.

Kurt's face lit up, his eyes full with humor, "Would you like to know how far Blaine and I have gone Finny boy?"

Finn paled. "Jay man want to play black ops?"

They left and Kurt stood, leading Claire to the living and putting in a disney movie, giving her a coloring book. When he came back he noticed how pale his boyfriend was. "Blaine, I brought your family to keep my dad from finding the bat... Dad?"

Burt cleared his throat. "Kurt, remember that talk I gave you?"

Kurt reddened, the sex talk. Yeah so awkard. "You don't really expect me to save myself til I'm thirty do you?"

The rest of the room looked at Burt as if he was nuts, except Blaine he looked ready to pass out. "Kurt... I know I can't stop you from rooming with Blaine, but I think you shouldn't rush anything, maybe it would be best if you two didn't stay at each other's houses."

"Oh my gaga dad. If I was _that _inclined to have sex I wouldn't do it in the house I'd probably do it in our room. As it is, I'm not that inclined. I'm saving myself. I'm still a virgin dad." Kurt gave Blaine a pointed look.

"Hey! I'm a virgin too!"

"Joey. That's all I'm saying."

Roger chuckled they really were a cute couple. He grabbed the coat he wore pulling out a box giving it to Kurt and Blaine who looked at it surprised.

"Condoms? You're condoning them having sex?" Burt asked, the wives were watching amused.

"No. But better safe then sorry." Roger grimaced, he didn't want to think about the boys having sex. Blaine was still Baby to him and Kurt was so sweet and seemed so innocent.

"Not that we don't appreciate these dad, but we aren't planning on having sex-" Blaine said, pushing the condoms away.

"Its never planned son." Roger said smoothly. Kurt was very red now and was grateful when Carol changed the conversation.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned back on the couch that was very embarrassing. "Dad, tomorrow I'm leaving early, I'm supposed to help set the Warblers house up for a party."<p>

"When you going to tell your New Direction friends? Because we all know that Finn can't keep his mouth shut." Burt said with a grin, they had some old classical on that Carol and Kurt begged to watch. Carol was smiling she could tell her boy, yes that's what Kurt was her boy, was with Blaine before Blaine showed up by how he acted.

"I'll text the girls and meet them at breadstix for some soda. I'll tell them and I'm sure the girls and Finn will gladly tell the boys." Kurt said, texting the message as he spoke.

Ten minutes later he was on his way to Breadstix. As soon as he was there and they grabbed tables they hugged him. "Okay white boy. Spill."

Kurt grinned, "Spill what? Britt what are you doing boo?"

The blonde girl had grbbed Kurt's drink looking at it closely. "Making sure you have no aliens in your coke."

Kurt's eyes widened as he accepted the cup back, he gave a slight grin, "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if I ended up drinking aliens."

Santana clicked her tongue. "Come on Hummel. And why didn't you invite Berry?"

"I'll text her later. Don't feel like hearing her mouth run. So who is everyone currently dating and what's the latest gossip I feel so out of the loop."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What did you think? I know its a bit short. But soon I'm planning on having a filler chapter with just yummy Klaine-ness.<strong>


	21. Abandoned Hot Chocolate

**Author's note: This is very short just filled with some Klaine yummyness... **

* * *

><p><strong>Uh thank you for all the new reviewers I love you all and I'm sending happy klaine thoughts to you all, as well as to anyone that has added this to their alerts or favorites.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yes I acquired the rights to Glee... Not, I wish though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On to the Klaineness :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed his overnight bag and made his way slowly up the stairs, he was a bit early and it seemed as if everyone was playing videogames in the main common room. With a shake of his head he went to the kitchen, making himself some hot chocolate, and making sure the pot was big enough for others to have some as well.<p>

* * *

><p>When he had a mug full of the sweet warm drink he made his way to the common room, to announce there was some made. "Hey guys-"<p>

He was cut off by arms wrapping around him. "Kurt."

"Blaine can't breath your acting like Hagrid." Kurt responded softly with a smile at his boyfriend's antics. Wes looked over and smiled.

"He's been flipping out saying your father might have killed you for something his father did." The group chuckled and Kurt knew that Blaine mentioned the condoms to them all.

"Well boys, I have hot cocoa waiting in the kitchen, go devour it." As the Warblers stampee-ed out of the room Kurt put his own mug down smiling at Blaine, "You don't want to taste my famous hot chocolate?"

Blaine smirked pulling Kurt to him again. "Yes I do, I assume you took a drink or two from your cup correct?"

Kurt nodded and was surprised when Blaine pulled him even closer, giving him a deep kiss, that resulted in a fury of tongues and Blaine manuevering Kurt until they were laying on the couch. When they split for air Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. "Your hot cocoa tastes sinfully delicious."

Kurt giggled licking at Blaine's lips. "Thank you."

Blaine moaned openly against Kurt's mouth and they once again attempted swallowing each other in a fit of tongues, moans, and hands. Blaine was in between Kurt's legs and he bucked his hips instinctively, resulting in even more moans from the two boys.

The warblers had entered again and Wes grabbed him gavel, banging it on the table beside their head loudly. They sat up quickly, using each other's bodies to block their obvious erections.

"We love that you two are a couple now but really? We aren't all seniors. Poor little Dylan is probably scarred for life. Go get a room."

Kurt regained self control, "We're in a room Wesley."

Blaine laughed in spite of himself. "Come on Kurt, lets go watch a movie."

Kurt nodded and they stood rushing to their room, curling up on Blaine's bed with Hercules playing on the tv that Roger finally gave them. They quickly ignored the musical disney movie for favor of kissing and feeling each other.

After a few more minutes of Blaine grinding atop Kurt they both cam and just held each other for while. "Kurt we should really go clean off."

Kurt laughed, "Go use Wes' and David's bathroom? Then maybe we will really watch the movie."

Blaine smiled kissing Kurt again, "Sorry about your neck, didn't mean to marr your perfect skin."

Kurt pushed Blaine away grabbing something to change into now that he was moving around it really was uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note? So just some Klainey-ness... What did you think? It was my first time writing anything like that...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review I'll post the next chapter soon, this really was just a filler.<strong>


	22. Jay's Secret

**Author's Note: So you got a happy filler chapter, now they have to go back to being in life. And life isn't easy. Read on my dear readers, read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh by the way, this would have been posted last night but after I posted the filler I went to a friend's house with my mom and younger sister and when we was going to leave he and his brother begged to have us stay and I just got home now so its not my fault okay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Uh. No. I don't own Glee. Thank you for reminding me of that fact.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at Joseph as they sat at the french resturant. Blaine insisted he have a day with his other Warbler friends, but Kurt knew the real reason was Blaine wanted to join the gaming tournament.<p>

"So how do you like Blaine's lips? I miss them sometime." Joseph asked as they waited for their food.

"Contrary to popular belief, we don't spend every second making out." Kurt grinned like an idiot though, he loved Blaine's lips. "Why is Wes insisting on a meeting right after supper?"

"Because we didn't have one after class because they are having a game tournament." Joseph shook his head dramatically, grabbing his fork. "Boys."

Kurt giggled. "I agree." They ate silently until Kurt heard two very familar voices to his side. He looked up through his eyelashes and his jaw dropped. "Jay? Dave?"

They looked over like deer caught in headlights and Jay paled, dropping Dave's hand. "Uh Kurt... Um... What are you doing here?"

"Having a meal with a friend." Kurt said, standing up. "Jay, accompany me to the restrooms will you? I'm sure Dave here can order for you."

Jay nodded and they went to the bathroom. As soon as they were there he broke down. "Kurt, this probably makes me the worst brother ever. I stood aside as I listened to mother and Michael calling Blaine a fag and homo, but I was one as well. I wouldn't have been able to stand being berated like that and Blaine's going to hate me!"

Kurt lifted a surprise eyebrow. "So you're gay?"

Jay nodded. "And Dave is your boyfriend?"

Jay nodded again. "Kurt don't tell Blaine?"

"Fine. But you will. Along with the rest of your family. Saturday." Kurt demanded, looking into the mirror.

"No! I can't!" Jay objected, he knew he was a bad brother for doing such a thing to Blaine but he couldn't help it.

"Then I will. They need to be told. I'll be there for you if you wish." Kurt place his hand on Jay's arm and Jay said, splashing his face with water.

"How do you know Dave?" Jay asked, he didn't really understand how this boy would be friends with Dave at all, Dave and Kurt were so different.

"Now its time for me to get back out there with Joey and you your date. Oh and Jay, if you ask he'll probably tell you, but remember, regardless of our past, Dave is a real good guy." Kurt opened the door hugging his boyfriend's brother. "Don't ask him just yet, just know he goes to my old school."

Kurt took his seat across from Joseph, shaking his head at his questioning look. "Oh and Dave, I wish to talk to you... How long is this date supposed to last."

Jay laughed at Kurt's bluntness. "It should be over by eight thirty. Davey here still has school."

Kurt nodded, "Dave, Lima Bean at nine."

It wasn't a question and Kurt knew Dave knew that so he knew the boy will be there.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat back in his seat, glad to have Blaine beside him. "Can we wrap this up. I need to get going."<p>

"Where are you going it's almost curfew?" Thad said, being the inforcer on that particular rule.

"I have permission to leave campus. I'm going home for the night." Kurt said tightly. He wasn't discussing this.

"What about school tomorrow isn't that pointless?" Joseph asked, leaning forward to look at his friend.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow, nor am I having this conversation. Blaine just don't ask. Are you coming to my house after tomorrows meeting?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded slowly and stood. "Let's just close this meeting. Come Kurt, I'll walk you to your car."

At the car Kurt leaned against it kissing Blaine. "You sure you don't want to tell me honey?"

Kurt shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow okay? Its personal. Too personal since we've only been dating a week or so."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek watching him drive away. Poor boy, Blaine thought, I wonder what has him so upset. He stood there for a minute trying to decide if any of Kurt's other friends would know but then shook his head, probably not.

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Dave immediately at the Lima Bean and glad to see Dave had grabbed him a mocha latte. "Hey Dave, how long have you and Jay been going out?"<p>

"A week or so. How do you know him?" Dave asked, just curious if Kurt and Jay had dated or something.

"He's my boyfriend's brother." Kurt said with a grin, Dave didn't know about Blaine yet.

"Well that's awkward. Who's the new boyfriend?" Dave silently wondered if it was the curly headed boy from the stairs, Blaine, while he twisted his coffee cup in his hands.

"Blaine." Kurt said, giving a small smile. "And no I didn't know Jay was gay... It actually surprised the shit out of me to be honest. But do me a favor."

"Yeah" Dave said, smiling again, finally the boy was dating who he wanted, and he also cussed which always amused Dave.

"Don't. Ever. Hurt. Jay."Kurt said, threateningly. Dave took those words to heart, he knew if he was to hurt his boyfriend Kurt will hurt him. Which is not something he was looking forward to.

"I don't plan on it Kurt, he's a nice guy. Sweet and considerate. He told me he was coming out to his family. This saturday. He wants me there. What is your boyfriend going to say to this. Doesn't he kinda hate me?" Dave asked, messing with his cup again, if Kurt's boyfriend hated him then how would the short boy act to him dating his brother?

Kurt gave a half smile. "Yes he does. But hopefully he will understand."

Dave nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Will you be there? Can you? I don't think Jay will mind."

Kurt grinned, Dave acting so shy amused him. "I'll be there. I promise. What time is he planning this talk?"

"One in the afternoon. Then we was going to hang out at the house so I could get to know his parents." Dave said, having spoken to Jay, they decided that was the best course of action, and of course Dave was bring his car for a quick getaway.

Kurt nodded again. "I'll be there. Oh and Dave, dress in something decent, no letterman jacket. That's just a no. Decent jeans and a button up, or a polo should work. I gotta go, but I'll see you saturday?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So... How is Blaine going to react to Jay being gay? Who is jumping with joy because they were correct about his gayness? Is Joey going to tell Blaine what happened? Or will he ignore it because he's loyal to Kurt? Who esle likes the inevitable bromance between Kurt and Joey? Why do you think Kurt went home early? Why didn't he tell Blaine the reason? How do you think the family will react to Jay being gay? What do you think will go down in the next chappie? Did you like this chapter?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why am I asking you questions I know the answers to? And why aren't you reviewing yet?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update soon my little lovies :)<strong>


	23. I Miss You

**Author's note: Sorry I have some drama going on in my life and forgot to update... Don't kill me or take away my Klaine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing as I was gone for so long I put two chapters together to give you a extra long one... (hehe that made me burst in giggles).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>But this chapter isn't all sunshine and rainbows and it brought tears in my eyes as I wrote it. So... Read along.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. No. Just no. By now you should know its not mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke before the sun the following morning. He went to the kitchen making some coffee before finding their picnic basket. Burt had come down shortly after, giving him a small nod before pulling out sandwich makings.<p>

"Morning kid." Burt said somberly.

Kurt looked at his father for a moment before looking back at the fruit he was dicing. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. Its just going to be a bit harder this time around. For both of us huh?" Burt asked knowing the answer. Kurt just nodded absent mindedly finding chips and other foods to toss in the basket. Soon they were on their way to the car, Kurt carrying the basket and a thermos full of coffee, and Burt carrying a photoalbum and his own thermos.

* * *

><p>Outside the cemterary they stood at the gates, just taking it in before walking through, going to a familar tombstone. Kurt was the first to sit down, not once complaining about dirt getting on his clothes. He sat to the left of his mother's tomb and let his fingers lay on it. "Ten years mom, that's been a long time. I bet you keep thinking we're going to forget you."<p>

Burt snorted. "Elizabeth, you best not be thinking something so idiotic."

Kurt gave a small smile as his dad sat down, his dad was wearing black pants and a grey polo. Kurt was wearing a simple black ensemble, today was the ten year anniversary of his mother's death, they come visit her on that day, and then seperately any other time they want to. But this day was the day the small family tried to become one again. Kurt leaned against the headstone as they watched the sun come up in silence.

Long after the sun had come up, around eleven they finally started talking. Burt went first of course.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, when you fell ill you told me that once you passed to move on. You told me to find a woman that Kurt would be comfortable around and someone that, although she could never replace you, she could ease the pain in my heart." Burt took a deep breath, he missed his late wife so badly. "I found someone, Carol Hudson. We married last year, her and Kurt get along greatly, and her son has also lost a parent and has become like a son to me and brother to Kurt.<p>

"It took me a while to see that I had to move on, but I'm glad I had for Kurt's sake. He deserves a female figure in his life as much as Finn deserves a male figure." Burt said, looking at Kurt intensely.

Kurt nodded, aware it was his turn to speak. "Dad, do you think she knew? You said you did but did mom know? I..." His voice cracked and tears fell down his face, but after one calming breath he schooled his expression. "I just don't want to disappoint her."

"She knew Kurt. She probably knew before I did, though we never really discussed it. Tell her, you know she would want to hear it from you."

Kurt grinned opening the basket and getting out the fruit, handing Burt a sandwich. "Mom, I'm gay. Dad says you knew. I told him last year. So much happened afterwards mom. I got threatened, by a boy that was gay but scared of it. It got so bad that Dad had me go to Dalton Academy, an all boy's school."

Kurt paused, letting out a laugh, "Remember how I used to wish to go to an all boy's school? Now I do, and its great. This is my last year and since I'm on the Warbler's, the glee club there, I managed getting a scholarship to go. So I now board there. I had a boyfriend for a month or so. Nicholas Long. He was cute mom, you would have liked him."

Kurt paused again, closing his eyes. "We broke up though. Now I'm with Blaine. He was the first out gay boy I knew and I crushed on him for a good few monthes before he officially asked me out. He's a nice boy mom. Sweet, kind. He has the most amazing voice. Maybe one day I'll bring him here to meet you."

They spent the next few hours in peaceful silence, eating at their picnic, finally Kurt stood. "Mom, I have to go now, but I should be back soon. I really want you to meet Blaine one day and the for sure way to do that is not to leave him in Finn's precense alone for too long."

Burt rolled his eyes and said soft goodbyes to the tombstone and as soon as they were in the car they immediately got depressed again. "You know he could always go away this weekend."

"No dad, you got Carol to comfort you now, I got Blaine. It'll be okay." Kurt said, eyes still shining with unshed tears when they pulled in the driveway. Kurt left the basket where it was and entered the house, Blaine was on the couch having a conversation with Carol while Finn was texting rapidly on his phone.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Carol glanced up at the same time and stood going to their respectable partners, drawing them in close. Blaine still didn't know why Kurt skipped school but he hated seeing the boy so upset.<p>

"Kurt?"

"I'm fine. Let's go to my room?" They went to the room and Kurt sat on his bed, just sititng there, Blaine held him, unsure how to ask what was wrong.

When Kurt's stomach rumbled Blaine stood. "I'm going to make you something small to snack on."

When Blaine returned he heard his boyfriend's soft voice singing.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly_

Blaine edged into the room to see his boyfriend standing infront of his dresser.

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

Kurt's voice cracked but he kept singing.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
>Goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again  
>I know that I can't<em>

Blaine wanted so badly to pull Kurt in his arms and kiss all his sadness away, but he felt this was a private moment.

_Oh  
>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly<em>

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh_

_I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by<em>

Kurt bit back tears, his mother was sick when she died but she died in a carcrash. Wasn't that ironic.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you're gone, now you're gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back<em>

Blaine finally put some of the pieces together, this day was some how related to Kurt's late mother.

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<em>

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you <em>

Kurt turned, surprised to see Blaine watching him, sadness etched in his face, his mask crumbled and he started crying. Blaine immediately held him, rocking him. "Shhh I'm here."

"Ten years today. Ten years without having a mother." Kurt whispered to Blaine's chest.

Blaine's heart went out to the boy in his arms, doing his best not to cry for his boyfriend. "Kurt I'm here for you."

Kurt shook as he sobbed, this was worse then normal because he now seemed to know that everything might just be okay, even after ten years it was hard to think of things being okay with her gone. And because he was an atheist he felt he would never see her again. When the tears slowed down he sat up looking away from Blaine. "I'm sorry, I must be a mess... just give me a minute to go clean up."

Kurt went to stand and was surprised when Blaine grabbed his wrist. "No, sit down. Kurt you are allowed to cry, there is no expiration date on you're mourning. You will always miss her. I wish I got to meet the wonderful woman that helped sculpt you. But she is still here, even if not physically. You still remember her and think about her, that means she's here."

Kurt sighed, leaning against his boyfriend, those were the things he tried to convince himself daily. "You're wonderful. Amazing even."

Blaine just kissed at Kurt's cheeks, getting rid of the tear tracks by covering them with his kisses. They leaned against the head of the bed, just holding each other. Kurt listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat. After an hour passed Carol came up, smiling sadly. "Boys, dinner is ready. It's just going to be us four. Finn bailed and decided to stay with Puck."

Kurt sat up looking at her, knowing that Finn left to give them privacy. "How's dad doing? I normal don't see him after we come back."

She nodded, "He's handling it well. I think my presense helps, as Blaine's does for you. I hate seeing you two like this, but you saw me on my husband's death anniversary, and that was truly worse. So I'll see you two in a couple minutes?"

Kurt nodded, going to the bathroom, washing his face. Blaine waited for the boy to exit the bathroom before taking his hand. "I'm here."

Kurt nodded. Right before they entered the dining room Kurt stopped Blaine. "Can I take you to meet my mom?"

Blaine stopped, surprised. "I would be honored to meet her."

Kurt nodded and they entered the dining room, Burt gave his son a nod, then they settled for a quiet dinner. When they were done eating Kurt stood. "Dad, I'm taking Blaine to meet her. We should be back by eleven."

Burt nodded and Kurt led Blaine to his car, driving and finding the gravesite for the second time that day. He put a hand to the tombstone. "Mom, I brought Blaine to meet you. He's the one I told you about."

Blaine took the hint and kneeled by the grave, "Mrs Hummel, its a shame I never met you in person. But I know you know I'm here. I promise you to take good care of your son, he's a sweet boy. I don't get what he sees in me, but lord knows I'm glad he did."

Kurt grinned hugging his boyfriend, "Thank you. This means so much to me."

"You make it sound like I didn't want to. I was very pleased to meet you're mother. M'am, we should go. But I will be glad to come visit you again." Blaine stood, and Kurt gave a quiet goodbye. His day just a bit brighter because Blaine was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I don't own the song, its <strong>_**Slipped Away (I Miss You) **_**By Avril Lavigne and its the song I listen to when I really miss my grandma.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I'm going to tell you this the next couple chapters aren't exactly happy either. The next chapter has Jay coming out in it. I'll post it soon. Love you all and please review.<strong>


	24. Coming Out

**Author's Note: I'm extremely disappointed, no reviews? I was seriously thinking to not even update but I was eagered for everyone to see the drama I written. **

* * *

><p><strong>So... Who can't wait til tuesday? First Time is going to be a great episode isn't it? I know I can't wait, who esle heard the Warblers newest song, Uptown Girl and just loved it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Why must I even put this. I don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the car, exhausted, he didn't sleep well, he never did the night of his mother's death anniversary. Blaine reached over squeezing his hand. "Kurt, take as long as you need here, they are expecting us. You know that you can just go striaght in the house and make yourself at home. I'm going to grab a quick shower okay?"<p>

"Okay Blaine, see you in a few." Kurt stepped out of the car going to the house.

"Kurtie!" Claire hollered standing up from her coloring.

"Hey Claire bear. Hello Sara, Roger. Blaine's in the shower." Kurt said, giving a smile, he really felt part of the family here.

"And you didn't want to join him?" Roger asked, lifting an eyebrow. Kurt glared at the man, hoping it hid his blush.

Claire pulled Kurt's hand, sitting him at the coffee table. "Let's go color!"

When Jay came in he demanded Kurt's attention, who immediately got up practically running to the boy's room, not surprised to see Dave standing looking around awkwardly. Kurt gave him a smile, proud Dave was wearing a simple grey button up and decent blue jeans, as Jay started the radio and locked his door.

"Why did I get dragged up here?" Kurt asked, flopping on Jay's unmade bed.

"Kurt, how do I do this? I've been keeping it a secret for so long I don't know where to begin or what to say, or anything." Jay stressed and then glared at the boy who was obviously comfortable on his bed.

Kurt lifted his head, "Firstly, change out of that darned tanktop. Not the best thing to wear when you come out."

Jay opened his closet, "A blue button up okay?"

"No, go with that one green tshirt of yours Jay. It helps pop your eyes." Dave whispered quietly, surprising Kurt. But Jay just nodded, pulling off his tank top. Kurt looked on, Jay had a nice chest, it was broad and he had a six back. "Hey Kurt, stop eyeing my man and your borfriend's brother."

Kurt had the decency to blush, "Sorry, uh I should go before I'm missed, get down there soon though okay?"

Kurt entered the living room to see Blaine sitting on the loveseat. "Join me Kurt!"

"Ugh you're such a headache." Kurt joked sititng beside his boyfriend, and comfortably laying his head on him.

"But this headache has coffee." Holding up a coffee cup he made it just like Kurt liked it,

Kurt grasped the cup with a grateful smile. "You are definitely not a headache, you're the most amazing intelligient-"

"Kurt no need to flatter him, he's definitely already head over heels for you." Jay said entering the room. "Hey I'm glad you're all here I got someone for you to meet, but first I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>"You didn't get your girlfriend pregnant did you?" Roger asked, sounding as if he wouldn't be surprised at all.<p>

"Gods no. Just... Let me talk." Jay took a deep breath. "I'm gay. That's the best and easiest way to say it."

"No. No. You can't do this Jay. You can't. I forbid it." Blaine said, his arm tightening around Kurt. Kurt looked at him surprised, he ddint susect this. Jay just blinked, Blaine would come through, even if he was a bit stubborn.

"Blaine, please hear reason." Sara said gently. "So lets meet the boyfriend."

Jay nodded stepping out for a minute, coming back with a nervous Dave on his arm. Blaine jumped up, leaving Kurt sitting on the loveseat confused. "Claire doll, go play dress up upstars and I'll play the guitar for you later."

As soon as the girl was gone Blaine turned his furious look on Dave, who despite being taller and bigger then Blaine backed up. "Get the fuck out of this house and never come near my boyfriend, my brother or the rest of my family again."

Roger stood placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder as Kurt stood in the middle of them all, this was how it was supposed to go. Sara perched on the edge of the couch as if she would jump up if it got too tense in there. "Son, we were understanding when you came out and had your first boyfriend. Do the same for your brother. Its only fair."

Blaine shook the hand off glaring at Dave, there was too between him and Dave for him to simply forgive the football player. "You stole Kurt's first kiss. Threatened his life, what's your motive this time? Make Jay fall completely in love with you, have him give you everything he has then break his heart? Stay the fuck away from them."

Dave held his hands up, Kurt was giving Blaine a look of doubt and he had to say something. "No motive Blaine, I didn't even know Jay was your brother until here recently."

Blaine shrugged that off turning to Jay, "And you, you watch as our brother and mother hate me, you watched me feel like an outcast in my own home yet you never did anything, not a single thing to help, not even tell me your secret. You can't be gay now, its too late."

"Blaine I didn't want-" Jay didn't know how to tell Blaine he couldn't stand having his own twin hate him, he didn't know how to tell Blaine how sorry he was.

Blaine cut him off turning to Kurt. "And your defending him? Defending them? He molested you Kurt and you barely even know Jay. how can you stand by and defend them."

Kurt striaghtened up looking Blaine in the eye, "Because I believe in second chances. I know how confused Dave was, I don't hold him against it. But I can't believe you're acting this way. You should have been the first one to support Jay."

"Well if your choosing to support him and your molester over me then its over." Blaine said.

Everyone's jaws in the room dropped, that was unexpected. Kurt took a deep breath, "Blaine, I'm not choosing. Trying to make me choose is just going to end us."

Blaine gave a tight nod, walking out of the room. They heard a car pull away before everyone looked at Kurt, he found himself wrapped in hugs and pulled away, no, he wasn't going to be upset if Blaine wanted to end it like that. He looked at Dave and grinned, "Time for Roger to give you the interrogation."

* * *

><p>"Oh no, not until I interrogate. You molested Kurt Dave? When? How could you?" Jay asked he couldn't believe the words his brother spoke it was so wrong and he didn't want to believe his boyfriend was capable of that kind of thing.<p>

"I don't really know how to explain it. At the time I was confused, I mean Kurt was the only out kid at my school and his pants were so tight and the way he wasn't scared of anything... I've been muddling over the thought of being gay for a while, one day I pushed Kurt, he followed me into the locker room and after a screaming match I kissed him." Dave looked down ashamed, he regretted doing it ever since.

"Don't forget threatened to kill me." Kurt said with a too happy smile that everyone could tell was fake. "I confronted him, with Blaine at my side and when he came out to his parents, and started dating, he apologized to me. I had forgiven him a while back anyways. I told you before Jay, he's a nice guy."

* * *

><p>After listening to the interagation Kurt stood, "Sara can you drive me home to get my car?"<p>

Dave looked up, "We're headed to my house, I could drive you if you wish."

Kurt nodded and followed the couple to the car, he forced himself to listen to their conversation so his mind wouldn't wonder. As soon as he was alone in his car on the road everything crashed down. Tears overflowed his eyes and he pulled over on the side of the road to prevent crashing.

When his eyes cleared he drove quickly back to Dalton. How could he be stupid enough to fall for Blaine's little tricks? How could Blaine be so narrowminded? Blaine his mentor, his friend, his boyfriend.

He slumped back in his seat gathering courage to walk in the house that became like one of his homes. He got out of the car, walking in the building, hoping to not run into anyone. Of course luck wasn't on his side. Wes and David bumped into him while they were in the middle of an arguement.

"Kurt tell..." Wes stopped talking, taking in Kurt's shaken look. "Damn Kurt, what happened? Are you okay?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's two best friends and ran from them, going to his room, his and _Blaine's_ rooms. The room was empty but still had the warm feel of Blaine occupying it though. Kurt slumped on his bed, not even bothering to put any music on. Soon enough Jeff, Nick, Joseph and Nicholas came in, they were the ones that Wes and David ran to.

Kurt looked at them. "Well boys. I'm single again."

They immediately hugged him, as he cried again and started telling everything that happened. They were there for him though, no matter what they supported their flamboyant friend, though he was more depressed over this then they have ever seen him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Review. Three reviews. I mean it. No reviews no new chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and it killed me splitting them up, but Blaine is stubborn and hard-headed. Don't abandon the story, the best is yet to come.<strong>


	25. Everyone Knows

**Author's Note: Very proud, three reviews in less then twelve hours so I decided to update again before I went to bed, busy day tomorrow, laundry, cleaning, working on fanfics, ignoring my homework and my dad is coming to visit me for a while (ugh).**

* * *

><p><strong>So I love the three reviews, honestly, it seems like everyone thinks Blaine is stupid... Poor Blaine he best get his head screwed back on striaght.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee, but the characters come to live in my head sometimes and they do stuff and make me write it down.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday night Kurt found himself in Jeff's and Nick's dorm room, they were discussing the latest collection of scarfs, he was on one bed, pillow on his lap, legs tucked under him with the two boys at the foot and head of the bed. He was well aware of the fact that they were only in there because Blaine was due back any minute, but that didn't change the fact that he was going to act like he was just there having a conversation with his two friends.<p>

"Don't you just want to go to a huge fashion show in New York and get seen for everything you are, fashionwise." Nick asked, definitely the most feminine of the two boys.

"That would be fabulous." Kurt responded, feeling a pain in his heart at the mention of New York, him and Blaine always talked of going there.

* * *

><p><em>!When Blaine got home, While Kurt was in NickJeff dorm!_

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned back on his car seat, he obviously did a few things wrong and he didn't know what, but he was going to stay strong on his points. The day before when he left his house he went to a nearby coffee house, one that he never took Kurt to and just sat there. He got out of the car, bag tossed over his shoulder. Now he had to go to a room he shared with his boyfriend... Or was he an ex?<p>

As soon as he stepped foot in the building he got ambushed by Joseph and Nicholas, who pulled him into the kitchen pantry. "Woah what the-"

"Shut up. What the fuck did you do to the poor boy?" Nicholas demanded, and as he wasn't one for cussing it took Kurt back.

"That's not your business. But out of our lives. I'm going up to my room. Don't bug me." Blaine said, trying to push his way out of the pantry.

Joseph held him still though a hard look in his eyes, "Blaine, you need to fix it. Do something. I don't know when you've become such a bastard. Come on Nickyboy lets leave hobbit hear to wallow in his own pity."

* * *

><p><em>!Back in NickJeff dorm!_

* * *

><p>Nicholas and Joseph opened the door arms laden with foods and sodas, all sugary and bad for ones body. They snatched it when leaving the kitchen. Kurt looked at it gratefully, grabbing the oreos, he decided that one night of fattening foods wouldn't harm him, and it might mend his heart.<p>

"Life savers." Kurt said, smiling as the others dug into the food, they didn't know just one floor down that Blaine was crying into the arms of his best friends, knowing that he made a horrible mistake.

* * *

><p>Blaine mumbled incherently into Wes' chest, tears streaming out so fast he couldn't stop the flow even if he tried. David and Wes patted his back, clueless on how to help. "Blaine, if you told us what happened..."<p>

Blaine sat up, eyes red and puffy. "I don't know... It's all a blur on how it exactly happened. What do I do?"

His two friends shrugged, pulling him back to them and starting a stupid action movie in hopes to calm down the shorter boy.

* * *

><p>When it got closer to bedtime Kurt sighed, time to face his ex. He stood and Joseph and Nicholas stood as well, having to go to their own respectable rooms.<p>

"Kurt, if you want we can get your things from your room and you can sleep in my room." Nicholas said softly, reaching out to squeeze Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded, and Nicholas led him to his room. Blaine was laying on the bed, humming an unrecognizible tune but when he heard the door open he sat up. "Kurt!" His face fell upon seeing the boy behind Kurt.

"Sorry, I'll be getting out of your hair momentarily. Just getting my things, I'm staying in Nicky boy's room." Kurt slipped back into the familar nickname.

Blaine frowned, "Kurt he only has one bed."

Kurt finished gathering his things. "It's not like I haven't slept with him before. I don't see why you should care."

Blaine reddened but looked away, "Kurt maybe we should-"

"No we shouldn't, I'm going to Nicholas' room, you will do well not to bug me." Kurt bit back tears and turned to his dresser to find some pajamas and his other neccessaties.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat beside Nicholas on a loveseat, glad to see the other three that's been with him all weekend surrounding him. Wes stood and silented the room.<p>

"We're doing things differently, starting now." Wes looked around at the boys surprised faces. "Okay, so its really a test run. I talked to one of Kurt's friends from the Nude Erections-" Wes cut off as the room filled with laughs. "-and they told me they have a different singing assignment every week. So I want everyone to find a song that fits in with their current emotions, and be able to sing it in front of everyone."

Kurt groaned. "Ugh who told you Schue's stupid plans?"

Wes just shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea. Oh and Kurt, we must insist you sleep in your own room tonight, it really is improper for you to sleep in a room with only one bed and another boy."

Kurt frowned, fine he could do that. Damn Blaine for snitching. He just gave a sharp nod, he wasn't going to say anything to that. Nope. Just going to ignore it. So he did, then the rest of the conversation was being ignored as well.

As soon as the meeting was over he followed Nicholas and Joseph to Nicholas' room. "So what songs are you thinking about?"

Kurt flopped uncharactistically on the bed, "Most people will think it strange to be sitting with the first boyfriend and their second boyfriend's ex like this."

Joseph lifted Kurt's feet, sitting down, while Nicholas settled on the head of the bed. "But you love us. What song are you thinking of Joey?"

"Something good. Duh." Joseph grinned, not even bothering to correct the boy on his name. "What about you Nicky boy?"

Kurt smacked at Nicholas and tossed the pillow at Joseph. "Hey, you can't use those nicknames."

The other two boy's give eerily similar grins and asked at the same time, "Why not K?"

Kurt groaned, "Because _I_ gave them to you! Obviously. Now what song are you thinking about _Nicholas_?"

"Uh..." Nicholas sighed, he didn't know. Kurt nodded sitting up, he didn't know either, he had more pressing things on his mind.

"I'm going to call Finn and a few of the others and ask them to meet me somewhere so I can tell them the news. Cover for me? I should be back for mandatory dinner."

Nicholas nodded and Kurt grabbed his phone, texting most of the New Directions. He was thinking about going to his room to change but that surely meant running into Blaine so he choose against it and went striaght to his car, going to the familar coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Wait what?" Finn exclaimed after listening to his brother's story. The coffee shop was empty besides him, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana (who claimed to come only because Britt was) Sam and Mike, and of course the employees.<p>

Kurt took a deep breath. "Me and Blaine are over. Don't make me have to say it again."

Immediately he was pulled into hugs and his tears fell over. After some very soothing words they pulled apart and he looked at them. "Tell the rest of the gang for me. I'm only repeating the story once more and then its for dad and Carol."

"Sorry you lost your dolphin Kurt, but he is going to miss out on holding your soft lady hands." Brittany said, and for some reason Kurt found alot of comfort in the girl's comment.

"I want to go to your school. Now. And talk to that curly haired hobbit." Puck said, cracking his knuckles, though he sometimes acted otherwise, he cared for Kurt and didn't want to see the boy so upset.

The other guys nodded and Kurt felt a warmth at their protectiveness. "Sorry guys I don't think that's such a good idea. But I'll keep you all updated okay? I need to be heading back to the school for dinner."

They slowly left, all of them giving him another hug and soft words and demands to be called or texted for anything. Soon Puck was the only one standing by him still. "Hey Kurt, you're okay right? I mean don't you share a room with the boy?"

"Yeah I do, but I'll be fine, thank you Noah. How are you doing?" Kurt asked sitting back down, motioning for the mohawked boy to do the same.

"I broke up with Lauren, she was cheating on me, with that boy from the AV team." Puck responded, resentment in his voice.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wow. Really? I'm sorry. So you want me to start searching for some handsome fellow for you?"

"Nah... But you know you could always accompany to some clubs or something, we could use the break from relationships and we never really talked before."

Kurt laughed, "Yes because you used to toss me in dumpsters. Okay Noah. How's tomorrow night? To a movie?"

Puck nodded, "Cool, and just so you know-"

"This is not a date." Kurt finished, "Which is good because your like Finn's brother."

Puck laughed, hugging his feminine friend before escorting him to his car. Kurt was filled once more with warmth knowing he had friends who loved him, before he got upset again at the lost of the boyfriend who he loved.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the opposite end of the cafeteria not eating, glaring at his roommate. He flicked at the salad on his tray not even tasting it. Joseph and Nicholas sat beside him glaring at the same boy for making the friend hurt like this. When dinner was released the Damon Salvatore boy glared at Thad who had approached them.<p>

"Kurt, I hate doing this to you, but seeing as you are really here on scholarship and we can't afford to lose your voice on the Warblers you are to go striaght to your room now." Thad went to turn but then sighed, "No friends either. Joseph, I'll see you later."

Kurt frowned. He could tell Thad only did that for Blaine but Thad normally tried to stay neutral in these situations. "Damn council, they need to keep their noses out of my business. I wonder what Blaine paid Thad to have him do that?"

They escorted Kurt to his room, hugging him and telling him to text them if things got too bad. Kurt agreed and got situated at his desk, to work on a paper that wasn't quite finished. When the door opened he forced himself not to look over.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed looking at Kurt, how could he fix this? He never meant to really end their relationship. "Kurt?"<p>

"Yes? Are you planning on talking civilized today, cause if not don't bother." Kurt said sharply, looking at his roommate.

Blaine sighed, sitting on his bed trying not to show defeat, "Are you going to tell me what I did wrong?"

"No remember you broke up with me, you don't need to know nothing about my life any longer." Kurt shut his notebook. Going to his closet and pulling out his pajamas.

Blaine sat down on his bed, where exactly had he messed up? Of course its not like anyone will tell him where he made his mistake, that would be too easy. Kurt spent the next hour and a half in the shower and when he got out he sat on his bed, with his earphones in his ears, phone in his hands, rapidly texting. Blaine shook his head, there was no way he'd get through Kurt tonight. But that didn't mean Blaine would stop his efforts, no, it just meant he had to step up his efforts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review. Three Reviews then the next chappie gets posted.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I hate doing this to Blaine and Kurt it physically hurts me. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and thoughts on the PuckKurt interaction?**


	26. Date With Puck

**Author's Note: First thing first, thank you for all the reviews, as promised, the next chapter :).**

* * *

><p><strong>It seems as if some of you are confused, Puck and Kurt's friendship is totally platonic, nothing romantic is happening, nor will it ever happen. Not in this fic anyways. I just want a link, besides clueless Finn, to the New Directions, and I always thought Puck was really a sweet being underneath his badassness.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't own Glee, but I do own a very healthy Glee obession that means anytime the word Glee is mentioned I look up like a dog hearing something peculiar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, on to the chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled out his phone once again texting during the Warbler's meeting. A few of the guys sung their pieces and Kurt was glad they all had beautiful voices. When the door busted open everyone looked up, they were just transitioning to the next boy. Wes looked surprised to see Puck but bumped fists with him, David immediately high-fived the mohawked boy giving a slight grin.<p>

Thad on the other hand, frowned. "You are?"

"Puck. I'm here for Kurt." Puck said, walking to said boy.

Kurt stood, hugging Puck, finding comfort in it, even if Puck was once a bully, he was now a link to his real home and was a great welcome here at Dalton. "Okay guys, I'm sorry, I didn't know our meeting was going to take so long. But... Really you can't get mad at me. After four I should be free to go."

Thad put a hand to his forehead. Looking at his clipboard. "Kurt. You best be passing all of your classes, and no singing for him, he's from New Directions."

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled his eyes, ah Thad, their little competitionist, and Puck retorted. "Remember we had him first, I know how amazing his voice is. Come on Kurters, we're going to be late if we stay here for much longer."<p>

Kurt nodded and followed Puck to his car. Once situated with Gaga playing in the background Puck looked at Kurt, keeping one eye on the road ahead of him. "Things still bad with hobbit?"

"Yes. We aren't talking about him though, we're guy hunting for you." Kurt paused looking out the window, he sincerely hoped that being with Puck didn't mean thinking constantly of Blaine he was trying to get over him. "I don't see why you just don't let me sit you up with one of my friends."

Puck glanced at his best friend's step brother and shook his head. "No. That will be way to awkard. Anyways, I'm taking you to this place that has the best _organic_ pizza ever. If that's cool with you?'

"Fine by me." Kurt turned the radio up then they both started singing Bad Romance together and it was priceless. By time they were at the pizza palor they were both laughing and smiling. Puck acted the gentleman, holding the doors open and ordering what Kurt wanted to order.

"I got it tonight. I'm sure we will go out again and I might let you pay." Puck said, smiling. Kurt nodded, with a shrug. He needed extra money now that he didn't have someone buying his daily coffee, another thought related to Blaine, Kurt scolded himself, he needed to get over it.

When he got his diet coke he twirled the straw. "What movie are we going to see?"

"Actually... We're going to a play dress rehearsal. My cousin is playing someone in it, he pulled some strings for me." Puck explained. "Its Dracula. I know its a bit early but they always have someone pull out so they do it then get a whole cast of people to replace them."

Kurt stiffled a giggle, "They're called understudies."

"Oh well what ever. Is that call or you want a movie?" Puck asked uncertain, he wanted somethign that Kurt would actually enjoy, something to clear his mind, at least for a little while.

"The play will be fine." Kurt reached for a slice of the pizza that was sat between them, taking a small hesitant bite. "Mmmm this is good."

Puck laughed, "Told you so."

Kurt nodded, "Well since you like using your Puckzilla, I have a friend that is loose like that if you want."

Puck's eyes opened wide. "No no no. I'm going to try to not fuck the first guy I date. Maybe once I get used to all the stares I'll be getting. You see we're being looked at now and we aren't even together."

"Who would have thought Noah Puckerman would try to not have sex." Kurt said sarcastically, smiling at his friend.

Puck frowned, "I want romance or something."

Kurt laughed again. "No you don't. Thats my area. You want a guy that will match your libido. Trust me there is no shame in that, I just don't like things like that."

Puck shook his head, he wouldn't argue, this time at least. They talked lightly while eating and soon they were on their way to the arts center. "So Kurt, you get into all this theatre stuff. Have you seen Dracula?"

"I get into musical theatre mainly and I never saw Dracula because around the time Dracula is out so is Rocky Horror, which is amazing!" Kurt responded eyes glowing with real excitement, two plays in just a couple monthes, he was doing good.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Okay, well this will be a first for the both of us."

* * *

><p>At the theatre Puck led them to the front of a stage, not surprised when one of the actors jumped down. "Noah! So this is the girl that... Um Noah, thats a boy."<p>

Kurt was flustered, but gave an amused smile. "Hello I'm Kurt, a friend of Noah's."

The young actor nodded, "I'm Sal. Noah. He's a he."

Puck pushed Sal's shoulder, "No really? I didn't know. Thanks for telling me that. When are you starting the thingy?"

Kurt almost face palmed. "Noah, its called a dress rehearsal. But I'm intruigued as well. I've never seen Dracula being performed live."

Sal nodded and Kurt allowed his eyes to travel over the boy, he was tan, black hair that went down to earlobes, dark eyes, and lanky. Sal lifted an eyebrow. "NOAH! Your boyfriend is checking me out! Tell him to stop."

Puck chuckled shaking his head. "Not my boyfriend dude, just a friend."

Sal nodded and gave a fake glare to Kurt. "You better keep your hands and your eyes to yourself. I'm taken."

At that another guy jumped off set walking to them, kissing Sal's cheek. "Yeah so stay away. Who is this Sal?"

"My cousin Noah and his friend Kirk." Sal said carelessly, holding his boyfriend in his arms.

"Kurt." The boy corrected, frowning, why did it hurt to see two boys together? It's not like him and Blaine were truly in love if they broke up so easily.

Sal's boyfriend nodded. "Come on. The reheasal is about to start."

* * *

><p>Puck and Kurt got comfortable near the front and were entranced by the actors and their skills by the very beginning. By the time both acts were over Both boys were leaning forward, when the actors bowed they stood clapping. The girl that played Meena came down to them.<p>

"So which one of you is Sal's cousin?" She asked, wiping at some fake blood.

Puck lifted his hand shyly. "That was amazing. I never knew anyone could act like you just did."

Kurt smiled, "Hello I'm Kurt, this truely was a beautiful performance and maybe I'll come see it when its actually in production."

She laughed tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, "Thank you so much. You two looked particularly into our performance so thank you. Most people who stop by aren't as enthusiastic as you two. Now I really must go change, but it was a pleasure meeting you. Oh and don't wait for Sal, I'm sure he and Ted are in a closet right now, occupying each other."

Puck grimaced. "Kurt let's go."

He escorted Kurt out with a hand on his lower back and since it was only nine and Dalton's curfew was at ten Puck brought them to an icecream shop. Getting Kurt a straberry milkshake and himself a chocolate one. They talked about more trivial things for a while until Puck sighed, "Should I tell my family about my curiosities?"

"That's up to you. At the moment no, you don't have to. But if you and another guy started getting serious, you should." Kurt answered, sipping at the last of his shake.

"Thanks. Oh did I tell you Karofsky is now in Glee club?"

"He is not! He didn't tell me. When did this happen?" Kurt exclaimed, he now had to find a way to talk to Dave without the awkwardness he thought would be there.

"Last week." Puck answered standing and ordering two cones before walking out, handing Kurt a strawberry one.

"So before the Blaine incident. Hm. I'll text him later. Are you all playing nicely?" Kurt eyed Puck if anyone was going to be mean it would have been this boy or his own step-brother.

"Yes we are. He even told us he was dating Blaine's brother the day you told us you broke up." Puck said turning on Gaga to please Kurt. "He has an okay voice, and him and Mercedes seemed to click now that he's not an ass."

Kurt grinned, "Good. Maybe she can help me save him from his clothes. They are horrid."

Puck laugh and they talked about the latest thing Finn destroyed during dancing. When they pulled infront of the school, still eating the cones Kurt sighed. Puck squeezed his hand slightly. "Kurt all of us kids from your old glee club are here for you if you want us to give this kid a beat down."

Kurt nodded his thanks but shook his head. "At least join me inside for a little bit. Threaten all the boys to take good care of me or something. Prolong my stay down in the main rooms?"

* * *

><p>Puck got out immediately, once again showing Kurt how muched he cared while opening Kurt's door. "I'll stay til I get kicked out then."<p>

Kurt smiled at his friend and walked into the house, Puck followed him closely to the small tv room off to the side. Joseph and Nicholas were in there watching a romantic comedy, much to Kurt's amusement. "Hey guys."

"Hey K, hey Pucker." Joseph responded, practically pulling them both down on the couch. "What did you do tonight?"

"We had sex in Puck's back seat of course." Kurt answered with a smirk. Nicholas and Joseph rolled their eyes.

Puck shrugged, "Just because I'm bi Kurt thinks he can be all over this."

That made them all laugh, not that Puck wasn't hot, just that Kurt would never be all over anyone in the backseat of a car. They talked for a while, before Thad stepped in.

"Boys your rooms. And Puckerman, leave the premises. Now." He demanded, always one to inforce the rules.

Nicholas and Joseph jumped up, saluting Thad and hugging Kurt before going to their respective rooms. Kurt walked Puck to the front door. "Thank you for tonight. It was really fun."

Puck gave a lopsided grin, "See I can be fun sometimes. When I'm not letting Puckzilla control my actions anyways."

Kurt hugged the boy tightly. "Still thank you."

Puck kissed Kurt's cheek in a friendly gesture, "Anytime Hummel. Now I must get going."

* * *

><p>Kurt shook his head, as he started up the stairs, not aware that a curly, hazel-eyed boy had just dodged back to his room, slumping against the bed. So Kurt was with Puck now? Why?<p>

Kurt opened the door, barely glancing at Blaine. "Sorry if I'm disturbing whatever you're doing, I just got in."

Blaien sat up, "Oh really?"

"Yep. Now shower homework then bed. Can't get to far behind on my school work now can I?" Kurt asked rhetorically as he got his pajamas, feeling happier then the day before all because he was able to erase Blaine from his mind for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, Review. Three Chapters then the next Chappie gets posted :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and for those who think a review is pointless, I do read them and use what is said to improve my story, one of the things I do in one of the next couple chapters is written because so many people reviewed about it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait to read your reviews but now I need to go, my mom is posting embarrassing pics of me on Facebook, I regret the day I showed her how to work a laptop.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and just as I was wrapping up this author's note my aunt, knowing my Glee obsess- uh I mean that I like Glee, said 'ew a Glee commercial on my tv' so I had to jump up, ninja jump over my dog and get in her room to watch the Glee Promos for 'First Time' for the millionth time today. :)<strong>


	27. Apologize, Sorry

**Author's Note: Woah with the way you keep reviewing you're going to catch up with where I am on the story, and I'm on the sequel already...**

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you confused, yes Puck and Kurt were supposed to go guy hunting but Puck wanted to draw Kurt's mind away from Blaine and looking at guy's wasn't the best way to do that...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee, just a healthy glee obssession, like right now, four hours and nineteen minutes until Glee...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time to read my lovlies.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt texted Puck almost nonstop and they hung out every other day. When his phone started ringing during Warbler practice Thad took Wes' Gavel banging it on the table, shocking most of the Warblers, no-one touches the gavel. No one. "Stop texting the competition and pay attention for once!"<p>

Kurt looked at the name surprised, already accepting the call. "It's not the competition. I have to take this call though... Hello?"

"Kurt, your my best friend ever can you do me a huge favor?" Jay's voice filled his end of the phone and Kurt walked out of the room so he could get some privacy.

"What do you want Jay?" Kurt asked, keeping an eye on the door and his voice low.

"Dad and Sara are going to New York for the weekend and I said I will watch Doll but Dave asked me to go to his football game what do I do?" Jay asked and Kurt found amusement in his stress.

"You offer to pay me to watch Claire until the game is over. Then you tell Dave that he has to accompany you to your house so I can speak to him. Got it?" Kurt demanded, though he would have watched Claire for free.

"Thank you so much. How's thirty? And could you get here in an hour and a half? I'll leave money for pizza or something as well." Jay asked, glad that Kurt wasn't just tossing the rest of the Andersons out of his life.

"Okay. See you then. I have to get back to rehearsal before Thad takes my head." Kurt took his place on a couch and had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry I had to take that."

Thad glared but Wes took over. "Blaine. Kurt. You two need to still sing your songs still. Blaine you first."

* * *

><p>Blaine stood grabbing his guitar, looking over all the Warblers. "As you all know I messed up big time last weekend and I'm still clueless on how. But hopefully this song lets Kurt realize how sorry I am."<p>

Kurt looked up at mention of his name as Blaine started strumming his guitar.

_Will you listen to my story  
>It'll just be a minute<br>How can I explain  
>Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you<br>How can I cause you so much pain_

Blaine kept his gaze on Kurt, hoping Kurt would forgive him for everything he done wrong.

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Will you believe me<br>Listen to my story  
>Say you won't leave me<em>

Kurt frowned, Blaine was the one to leave him. Not the other way around.

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Can you forgive me<br>When I say I will always be there  
>Will you believe, will you believe in me<em>

_All the words that I come up with  
>They're like gasoline on flames<br>There's no excuse, no explanation  
>Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong<br>I'd give away all that I own_

Blaine wish he could just take back last weekend.

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Will you believe me<br>Listen to my story  
>Say you won't leave me<em>

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Can you forgive me<br>When I say I will always be there  
>Will you believe<em>

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
>And If I promise you I'll regain control<br>Will you open your door  
>And let me in take me for who I am<br>And not for who I've been, who I've been_

Kurt looked away. He didn't want to forgive Blaine, but he did. He wanted to lay in Blaine's arms late at night, talking about sweet nothings. But that couldn't work if Blaine couldn't accept his own brother.

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Will you believe me<br>Listen to my story  
>Say you won't leave me<em>

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Can your forgive me<br>When I say I will always be there  
>Will you believe me<em>

_When I say I'm sorry  
>When I say I'm sorry<br>When I say I'm sorry  
>When I say I'm sorry<em>

_When I say I'm sorry  
>Can you forgive me<br>When I say I will always be there  
>Will you believe<em>

Kurt stood as Blaine sat down. Not giving Blaine a chance to speak he jumped into his own speech. "I'm not going to say why Blaine and I broke up. Some of you know, the rest of you don't. Some or just taking sides and we don't need that discourse here in the Warblers. So let's put everything behind us. I'm willing to do that Blaine, we are on the same team. But don't expect things to go back how they were. They can't. Not after what you've done."

* * *

><p>He hadn't really prepared a song, he had been way to distracted, so he smirked and started singing the first song that came to mind.<p>

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground.<br>And I'm hearin' what you say,  
>But I just can't make a sound.<em>

Kurt glared at Blaine as Joseph, Nicholas, Nick and Jeff all started singing backup for him.

_You tell me that you need me,  
>Then you go and cut me down...<br>But wait...  
>You tell me that you're sorry,<br>Didn't think I'd turn around...  
>And say...<em>

Kurt shook his head, making sure that Blaine was listening to his song very closely. Though it truly wasn't too late to apologize, as long as Blaine apologized first to his family, and Dave.

_That it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late...<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<em>

_Yeah!_

Blaine would not believe that it was too late. Not yet.

_I'd take another chance,  
>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<br>I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
>But it's nothin' new.<em>

Kurt was able to go on before without Blaine he could do it now. The only difference, is that their friendship did get ruined, they won't be the same flirty friends they were. And it was an upsetting thought.

_I loved you with a fire red,  
>Now it's turnin' blue..<br>And you say...  
>Sorry, like an angel<br>Heaven let me think was you...  
>But I'm afraid...<em>

Ther Kurt basically admitted his love. But Blaine's attitude the previous weekend. He didn't want to date someone like that, he didn't want to think he loved someone like that.

_It's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<em>

_Whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<em>

_I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<br>I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>got me ten feet off the ground. <em>

Kurt turned to Wes, forcing a smile. "Happy I sung."

Wes and David were both looking worriedly at Blaine but Wes gave a fake smile. "Thank you. I guess that's it. We're going to decide what we thought of this experiment later tonight everone is dismissed."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out going to the main door, not surprised when Nick followed him. "Hey you okay Kurt?"<p>

"I'm fine. Just need to go. I have to do something." Kurt said softly, "I'm babysitting tonight. I'll probably be home late. Tell the boys I might need their help sneaking me in later."

Nick nodded. "Okay. Call me or any of us if you need anything at all. Or just need company. We're here for you."

Kurt nodded going to his car, he turned on the radio, singing along to it as he drove to his ex boyfriend's house, he let himself in knowing Jay wouldn't mind. Jay was standing in the front room, brushing at his hair. "Hey Kurt. Just on time. Claire is in her room playing dress up. I told Dad that you was watching her tonight so he'll call your phone if he needs anything. But if you need anything call me or Blaine okay? And money is on the kitchen counter. I'll pay you later tonight."

Kurt nodded. "Go on. I'll see you after the game."

* * *

><p>He locked the door behind Jay and walked up the steps to Claire's room. She was standing infront of the mirror trying to get a tiara to stay on her head. "Claire bear!"<p>

"Kurtie! Yay!" Claire gave him a hug and he grinned, picking up the tiara. He gently placed it on her head, pinning it down. She smiled in the mirror. "Am I a princess now?"

"Yes you are and you're a very beautiful princess." Kurt opened her chest full of dress up clothes and help up a few dresses. "Now the Princess needs to get dressed for study time, which dress should she wear?"

"For study time? The green dress!" Claire giggled as he helped her put it on over what she was wearing. Then he pulled out some coloring books and crayons and brought her downstairs, to the kitchen.

"What would you like for supper Princess?" Kurt asked, he was comfortable in the house and knew he could make anything he wanted.

"You're my butler aren't you?" She asked, eyes wide looking at Kurt curiously.

He chuckled, "If that's what you want me to be. Yes I am."

"Okay. But if anyone esle ever plays Princess with us then you're my prince okay?" She asked, slipping out of the chair to try to look in the cabinents with Kurt.

"Okay, I could do that Princess Claire. Come on get up here and say what you want to eat." Kurt lifted her on his shoulder as they scammed the cabinents together. She finally pouted her lower lip.

"Do we have any chicken? Could you make me some chicken on stuffing?" She asked. Kurt nodded, knowing that chicken, any type, was Claire's favorite food so Sara made sure there was always some in the house. He found all the makings and decided on mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese as the sides.

"You going to help Claire Bear?" Kurt asked and she scrambled over helping him, while he patiently told her what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The songs in here are not mine, they are <strong>_**Sorry**_** By **_**Daughtry **_**and **_**Apologize **_**By **_**One Republic.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the babysitting should be done next chapter, and Blaine makes an appearance and him and Kurt talk. I personally enjoyed writing that chapter and-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nope not telling you any more. Three reviews and it will be posted. Oh three hours and fifty six minutes till Glee :)<strong>


	28. Love Song For NoOne

**Author's Notes: Okay... Love you all for reviewing, I guess I must really get to work on the Sequel since you insist on me updating all the time :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Some BlaineKurt interaction is coming up :) Yay! And the rest of babysitting Claire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee, just a healthy obssession.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Glee 'First time' comes on in an hour and fifteen minutes! *dances for joy*<strong>

* * *

><p>As they were settling down to eat, after Claire changed to a different dress 'green is just not acceptable for dinner. Blue is.', the door to the garage opened. Claire and Kurt both turned, as they were eating in the kitchen instead of the dining room, surprised to see Blaine.<p>

"Baby what are you doing home? Jay and dad said you was with friends." Claire asked innocently. Not quite understanding that Kurt and Blaine weren't exactly talking.

Blaine looked surprised, his eyes lingering on Kurt, why was Kurt at his house? "I came to get something... Uh-"

"I'm babysitting Doll, Jay went out, he'll be back later tonight. You can join us if you wish." Kurt said, keeping a smile on his face although on the inside he was grimacing, but he had no right to just kick Blaine out of the house.

Claire nodded eageredly. "Please join us Baby?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a silent look, trying to figure out what the other really wanted, and Blaine pulled up a chair, Kurt standing to pour the curly haired boy a drink and grabbing him a plate. "Princess, you have to eat all the food on your plate you know."

"Yes Prince." Claire said with a giggle, taking a small forkful of mashed potatoes. Blaine's head whipped over to Kurt, mouthing 'prince'.

Kurt laughed though, he could be friendly with the boy. "Yep, I'm her prince when anyone is here. When you wasn't here I was the butler. Eat, I didn't cook for you to interrupt then pick at the food."

Blaine gave a soft smile, maybe this will be the chance for him to get Kurt back, it feels so wrong going on without the boy there for him. "I'll eat it all Prince Kurt, Scouts Honor."

After they ate Blaine told Kurt he'd do dishes and clean up. Kurt nodded then looked at Claire. "Hey Claire bear. If you go change into an appropiate outfit I'll take you out for dessert. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes really Doll." She scrambled away and Kurt stood, putting the dishes in the sink where Blaine was scrubbing at the pan. He looked at the curly haired boy and his heart throbbed uncomfortably. "What did you come here to get?"

"Dad said there was a twenty in the living room for me so I could get supper tonight. But you covered that." Blaine responded, glancing at the other boy. "Thank you by the way it was good."

Kurt nodded, busying himself by cleaning the already clean kitchen. Blaine washed the last dish before turning to face his ex. "Kurt I..."

"Blaine, don't just don't. Okay?" Kurt stopped the boy, trying not to look at his honey-colored eyes.

"Let me speak for once Kurt. You always cut me off or think of something you need to be doing instead and I just want you to listen to me, okay? Can you just listen right now?" Blaine asked, unknowingly tossing on his puppy dog look.

Kurt sat on a stool. "I'm listening. You have until Doll gets back down here."

Blaine nodded and stood infront of Kurt. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. I never meant for us to end. I never wanted it to end. If you would give me another chance I promise I'd do my best to keep us together. I miss you."

Kurt shook his head. "You're the one who ended it, you're the one that made this happen. Can't we just move on and be friends again?"

Blaine sighed, he didn't want that. He wanted to stay together and all lovey-dovey. "Kurt I want you." He closed the small gap between them. "I want this." And kissed Kurt with all he had.

Kurt responded putting his hand in Blaine's hair before he realized what he was doing and pushed away. "Blaine. No. Not anymore. I can't."

"Kurt I'm-" Blaine wasn't sure what to say, he kissed Kurt when they were currently apart. He took yet another of Kurt's kisses.

* * *

><p>"Kurtie! Do I look ready for dessert?" Claire interrupted, she had put on her black skirt, white tee shirt, with a blue sweater that Kurt had picked out for her a while back.<p>

"You look perfect for dessert. What will it be? Ice cream? Cake? Brownies?" Kurt asked, smiling at him and get off the stool to grab the twenty Jay left for dinner.

"Ice cream!" Claire squealed. She grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him to the door. "You coming Baby?"

Kurt gave Blaine a curious look and Blaine shook his head, no he wasn't going to intrude anymore. "Not this time Doll. But I'll see both of you later... And Kurt can we finish this talk later?"

Kurt looked at him as he fixed his scarf, "Are you staying the night here or at Dalton."

"Dalton." Blaine answered, far to quickly, though he did plan on staying in his rooms it didn't feel right without Kurt.

"I'll think about it." Kurt responded then he ushered Claire to his car, buckling her in before getting in the front and driving to a ice cream shop.

* * *

><p>"Shhh Claire bear go on to sleep I'm right here."<p>

"But Kurtie Jay told me monsters can come get me if I'm not with family and I'm trying to go to sleep." Kurt quickly sent a text to yell at Jay but then sat on the beanbag by Claire's bed, tucking her bear in with her.

"Okay, how about I sing until he gets home?" She nodded and Kurt grinned singing softly the first song that popped in his head.

_Staying home alone on a friday  
>Flat on the floor looking back<br>On old love  
>Or lack thereof<br>After all the crushes are faded  
>And all my wishful thinking was wrong<br>I'm jaded  
>I hate it<em>

Unknown to the singing boy and the little girl trying to stay up a curly haired Harry Potter lover was looking in the doorway. He had come back to help get his stubborn sister asleep.

_I'm tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here<br>So tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here<em>

Claire fidgetted again, kicking the blanket off of her and Kurt reached up to fix it without stopping his soft gentle singing.

_Searching all my days just to find you  
>I'm not sure who I'm looking for<br>I'll know it  
>When I see you<br>Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
>Staying up all night just to write<br>A love song for no one_

_I'm tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here<br>So tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here<em>

_I could have met you in a sandbox  
>I could have passed you on the sidewalk<br>Could I have missed my chance  
>And watched you walk away? <em>

Kurt kept a smile on his face forcing himself not to think about Blaine.

Blaine walked slowly into the room, being silent as Kurt's beautiful voice filled his ears. Claire saw him though and immediately stopped fidgetting on the looked over at Blaine when Blaine started singing the next verse but he motioned to the bed, telling his ex-boyfriend that he should sit down.

_I could have met you in a sandbox  
>I could have passed you on the sidewalk<br>Could I have missed my chance  
>And watched you walk away? <em>

Blaine thought about Kurt, did he miss his chance? He was praying to the wizard god he didn't. Their voices harmonized perfectly as they sung the last part together.

_I'm tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here<br>So tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here<br>You'll be so good  
>You'll be so good for me <em>

Kurt gave a soft smile when he noticed Claire fell asleep Then he looked at Blaine.

"Sorry I know I should have stayed out but, I knew that Jay liked scaring poor Doll so I came back to help her sleep. Is that okay?" Blaine asked, standing quietly and motioning Kurt should follow him out of the room.

"Yes its fine. Thank you. But don't expect me to share my pay with you." Kurt retorted, making himself comfortable on the couch. "You should go now. Until we solve whatever is going on between us I don't need you barging in on my jobs. Got it?"

Blaine nodded, not shooked the countertenor was kicking him out of his own house. It was so Kurt-like of him. It also felt more normal then he had since they originally broke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The song is <strong>_**Love Song For No One **_**by **_**John Mayer**_**. I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>So Three Reviews then the next chappie will be posted. What did you think? I gave them another Kliss for all thoughs hopefuls out there so you will <strong>**know that they will get back together. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glee in fifty five minutes! Eek!<strong>


	29. New Kid

**Author's Notes: So First Time? I loved it to pieces of course. I wanted to kill Sebastian. Blaine might be 'sex on a stick' but he's Kurt's sex on a stick. Get it? Then as soon as Sebastian gave Blaine the beer I was all 'nooooo you can't drink you're a horny drunk'. And my point was proven when he tried to screw Kurt in the back seat, so unromantic.**

* * *

><p><strong>And Rachel she should have never done to Finn, but I'm glad they still had sex. And did you see Kurt and Blaine being all lovey dovey at the end? Squeal!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, anyways. Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I took them to heart and have already worked on fixing up what I've written to make it even more entertaining and better, so thanks.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. I don't own Glee, just the obsession :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt we're-" Jay announced as he and Dave walked into the room.<p>

Kurt was already standing and was glaring at Jay who shut up at the look. Kurt jabbed Jay hard in the chest. "Are you nuts? Telling a five year old that a monster will eat her if she doesn't fall asleep with a family member around. Poor little girl-"

"She was four when I told her that." Jay interrupted, shrinking back into his boyfriend's arms.

Kurt shook his head, that was worse, then turned to the football player. "Dave nice to see you again."

"You too Kurt, I-" Dave began, sitting on the loveseat that he's gotten so familar with in the past week.

"Sing." Kurt demanded, with a little smirk, typical Kurt fashion.

Dave shook his head, "Hello Dave nice to see you, sorry we haven't been texting so often but I heard some curious news.' 'Nice seeing you again too Kurt. I know I've been neglecting my texting duty but I have been occupied by football, and my boyfriend. I was going to tell you when we talked today that I joined New Directions.' 'Oh that's just wonderful Dave, I understand you can't sing infront of me as it will ruin the surprise when we compete.'"

Dave paused for a moment trying to keep a striaght face. "That's how the conversation should have went."

"Party pooper." Kurt stuck out his tongue then he sat back down on the couch, eagered to talk to both boys, who were thankfully just holding each other and not being too cuddly.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early, happy to see Blaine was being friendly but not too friendly, glad that he was Kurt agreed to let the boy eat breakfast with the rest of them. As he was picking over his fruit the principal came over. "Ah Mr. Hummel, just the man I wanted to see. Do you have a moment?"<p>

Kurt stood immediately, wondering if he was in trouble. "Of course sir. Nicholas may you bring my bag to my room when you all leave?"

Nicholas nodded and the boys watched Kurt and the principal walk away. Kurt of course asked right away. "Am I in trouble sir?"

"No no, let's walk around the grounds shall we?" Kurt nodded and they started walking. "You remember how when you transferred we had Mr. Anderson mentor you because he knew you? Or how Mr. Anderson mentored Mr. Green because I heard Mr. Green was a good singer?"

"Yes sir?" Kurt asked, did this have something to do with Blaine?

"Well you came here because of bullies and we have a new student, coming tomorrow. From what I could tell he's been bullied because his sexual orientation and I was hoping you could mentor him. If he saw you with your head held high he might gain confidence."

"And you want him in the warblers don't you Principal Riddle?" Kurt said bluntly, with a slight smile.

The elderly man chuckled. "Well Wesley was complaining just the other day..."

"I'll do it. When is he coming in?" Kurt agreed, someone esle to take his mind of Blaine's break up, it would make it easier to just be friends with him when they had more people surrounding them.

"His name is Jack, and I spoke to Thad, he can board in the Warbler's house since you all have room and he'll be coming in later this evening, around noon."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes you can get back to your friends now." Kurt nodded once more politely before he turned to the Warbler house, telling his group of friends the news, but not why he was mentoring, that little bit of information was private.

"Ah... You should go bug Thad and figure out who he's rooming with." Nicholas said, smiling someone esle had to get rid of their large single room to share with a newcomer.

"I did already. And he said you're the lucky guy. They got someone to add a bed and stuff." Kurt giggled as he looked at his friends, they were all sitting outside, laying against a bench and tree, him, Joseph, Nicholas, Jeff, and Nick.

"What's so funny?" Joseph asked, leaning against Kurt, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Have you noticed that all the gay seniors are in the Warblers? And all of them share a room with someone esle, normally another gay guy, with the exception of you Joey. Are Wes and David wanting us to have sex for real or something?" Kurt asked, not like he doubted it, it was a very Wes and David thing to do.

The other boys laughed at the simple statement. Kurt laid his head on Nicholas' lap again, they started talking easily about anything and everything.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited in the front foyer of the Warbler house when a boy he didn't know came up he put on a brilliant smile. "Hello are you Jack?"<p>

The boy, tall and lanky, dark red hair that was cropped short and messy, green eyes hidden by dark eyelashes. "Yes, Jackson actually. Jackson Penn."

Kurt held out a hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm supposed to be helping you ease into Dalton life. Come on up and you can see if your roommate is in, and of course put your things away. Do you have anything esle in your car?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, just these three bags."

Kurt reached out taking one that was on the ground and made his way up the stairs, he knew Nicholas wasn't in, he had made sure of it. Kurt placed the suitcase on the bed and looked at Jack. "Nicholas isn't here right now, But that's okay, you can get to know him later. Would you care to go get a coffee? Or do you want to unpack?"

"A coffee sounds good." Jack responded looking around the room. "I don't like others near my clothes and I have a feeling you want to show me around."

"Of course I do. Look we can go to the cafeteria, get something quick to eat along with our coffee, on me." Kurt said, smiling again, the boys will have a field day with poor Jack.

* * *

><p>Once they had coffees and salads they went back to the Warbler's house, passing up Jack's room and going to Kurt's, "This is my room don't ever be afraid to come to me for anything, even if you just want to talk."<p>

Jack laughed, "Are you always this friendly?"

"No he's normally a bitch." Wes, who was discussing Blaine's problems with the curly haired boy who wasn't listening, said looking over. "Who are you?"

"This is Jack. Nicky boy's new roommate, and I'm sorry but you're being kicked out now for calling me a bitch." Kurt held the door open until Wes reluctantly left then Jack laughed. "Sorry, that was Wes, house lunatic."

Blaine smiled at that. "Well one of many. Hello Jack, its nice to meet you, I'm Blaine."

Kurt noticed Blaine was doing his 'glistening eyes, confident' act and didn't like it alot, he also noticed that thoughs Jack's eyes scanned Blaine he made it a point to not really look at him. "The pleasure is mine Blaine, so you're Kurt's roommate?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting his coffee down and getting comfortable on his bed. "Yes, come on and Jack, their salads are actually okay."

Blaine grabbed his laptop again and started typing, giving Kurt the space he wanted. "So tell me more about-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. If you want to learn more about me we will do it the fun way. We ask each other questions, and we can pass the question if it's too personal but then the one that passed has to do a dare instead." Jack smirked, taking a bite from his salad.

"Fine fine. Favorite movie?" Kurt smiled though, this might be fun.

"Don't have a favorite, but I do like anything with Julia Andrews in it." Jack bit his lip but asked a simple question, "Favorite singer?"

"Lady Gaga." Kurt responded quickly earning a chuckle from Blaine. "Favorite color?"

"Gold." Jack responded then looked over at Blaine, "Blaine would you like to join in since you find our game so amusing?"

"Nope. Not at all. In fact, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back later Kurt. I'll see you around Jack." Blaine took Kurt's coffee taking a huge swig out of it and dodged the flying pillow as he left.

"Okay, Kurt, sexual orientation? If this is too personal I-"

"I'm gay." Kurt said, watching Jack's reactions.

"So you wouldn't mind me saying that Blaine is cute?" Jack said hesitantly, not knowing of Kurt's recent break-up with the boy. He hadn't met anyone that liked churnning up the rumor mill yet.

"Cute more like supermegafoxyawesomehot. But yeah he is." Kurt said smiling again.

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "He has a girlfriend doesn't he?" Jack seemed to sense the hostileness that Kurt was bottling up.

"No. He's gay. I actually dated him... We just broke up a week ago." Kurt said, trying to keep from sounding too upset.

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry if I had known-" Jack was at a loss for words, sure he was making a terrible impression on the boy.

"It's fine. Have you had any boyfriends?" Kurt asked, giving a smile.

"One. It ended badly. Are there alot of gay guys here?" Jack asked, wondering how careful he had to be here.

Kurt turned on his ipod as he answered, "Not alot but they are more open here because guys like us are accepted. So it seems like it but-"

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door then the door slammed open revealing Kurt's group of friends. Joseph glared at him. "You wasn't at lunch we thought you was hurt."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Guys this is Jack, the newest transfer. Jack this is Joseph, Nicholas, Nick, and Jeff. Nicholas is your roommate."

Jack stood smiling and shaking all of their hands, turning shy immediately. Nicholas slung an arm around Jack's shoulder, "We'll have great fun being roomies, just don't drink anything these two goofs give you."

Kurt pulled Jack away again, "Guys, don't overwhelm him. Go play bug Thad or something."

When they left Jack let out a whistle. "Man are all the guys here fine looking, that Joseph and Nicholas wow, a chance any of them swung for our team?"

Kurt nodded, "They all do, Nicholas was my first boyfriend, we broke up a monthe or two ago. Joseph was Blaine's kissing buddy and-"

"Wow Kurt do you somehow have links to all of these guys?" Jack asked, sounding amused.

Kurt laughed again, "Nope, not to Jeff and Nick, not yet anyways. But I don't care if you go after them. Just don't hurt them. Joseph is a manslut I wouldn't advice him and I'm trying to sit him up with a friend... If they ever agree anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what did you think of Jack? He invaded my head while I was in the shower one day, therefore I swore to never think of anything Klaine related in the shower again because it freaked me out. Of course I didn't keep that promise. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews then your newest chapter will be posted. Now I have a shower to go take and then bed. School in the morn. :(<strong>


	30. Threesome and Country

**Author's Note: Love you all for reading, and reviewing. I noticed alot of people saying that they liked Jack as long as he didn't come between Klaine getting back together. Don't worry, he won't. I just love gay people and decided to add another one... And he invaded my shower but that story has been told.**

* * *

><p><strong>So I proof read this a day or so ago and I'm too lazy to go back and make sure its all cleaned up so you're getting it as is okay? Okay.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh oh guess what? Tomorrow I'm going on a field trip to see a school do 'The Wedding Singer' damn school I loathe it. I couldn't get in cause I can't sing :'(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer... Really? Do you still think I own Glee?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh one more thing. I just made a new youtube account and loaded a video, Kurt's solo version of Defying Gravity with Lyrics, if you wanted to take a look and tell me what you think, I'll be grateful... just type in youtube and add this - watch?v=0uVLVflRo0I - to the end.**

* * *

><p>Blaine glared at Kurt from across the cafeteria, him and Jack have been nearly inseperable and it was wrong. Kurt was his to share coffee with, and to laugh a little too loud at corny jokes with. Not Jack's. Jack had no right to even look at <em>his<em> Kurt.

Jack had noticed all the evil looks and looked at Kurt. "Kurt why is Blaine glaring at us as if we are the devil or something?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine then at his newest friend, "Because he wants me back but I don't want him back. Do you live with both of your parents?"

Jack smiled it seemed anytime any type of question was asked it always had to have another question countering it. "Yep. Why did you guys break up?"

"Because his older brother was in the closet and came out a couple weekends ago. When I backed him and his boyfriend up instead of Blaine, Blaine got mad and went all, if you support them its over. So I said fine and he left but-" Kurt stopped, his throat closing up. Jack laid his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Let's walk the courtyards we still have time before our next class." As they walked Jack was silent until Kurt spoke.

"Do you sing?"

"A bit. I'm not that good at it though." Jack grinned, "Do you want to get back with Blaine?"

"No. Not if he can't even support his own brother." Kurt responded, and that's been his standing point through this whole arguement. "But I still feel something there, like friday night I babysat his sister and he stopped by why I was singing her to sleep and he sung with me and it seemed as if he was the only other guy on the earth."

"Wait you're broken up but your babysitting his sister?"

Kurt nudged Jack, "It's my turn, do you want to join me and a friend for dinner tonight?"

"Who?"

"Noah, the guy that I told you was bi and just figured it out. Is that a yes?" Kurt asked.

Jack nodded, "Of course. Now. You're broken up but you're babysitting his sister?"

"Jay, Blaine's brother, had his boyfriend's football game to go to, so yeah. Why is that weird?" Kurt asked, then mentally smacked himself for using his question.

"Yeah, just a little. What song did you sing?"

"Love song for no one." Kurt replied. "Do you know it?"

"Yep. Why would you sing that song to get someone to sleep?"

"It was the first thing that popped in my mind. 20 questions is over, we have a class to get to." Kurt said fixing his shoulder bag carefully as they headed towards their respective classes.

* * *

><p>"Hummel, where are you Princess?" Puck called up the stairs, Kurt who was fixing his hair winced, why was Puck calling him Princess again? Jack who was working on homework looked up.<p>

"Is that Noah?"

"Yep are you ready?"

Blaine glanced over, Jack was accompanying Kurt on his date? Wow. Did that mean they were actually having sex and wanted a threesome? Jack stood, "Yep. If he's your friend why does he call you 'Hummel' and 'Princess'?"

"Terms of endearment from him. Come on. I'll be back later Blaine." They went downstairs where Puck and Joseph were talking animately, Kurt held Jack back for a moment, watching, glad to see they traded phones, most likely programming numbers.

"Okay Noah, we're here. Is Joey joining us?"

Joseph shook his head, "I got to go, got a french project to do with Ted. But I'll take a raincheck Puckerman."

Puck nodded and looked at Jack, "You dating my boy now?"

"No I-" Jack stepped back hesitantly, Puck was a bit scary.

"Don't interrogize the friends okay." Kurt demanded as they started walking. "Noah this is Jack, Jack this is Noah."

"Its Puck. Don't call me Noah. Only Princess gets to. Come on, I figured italian would be good tonight."

* * *

><p>Jack sent Kurt a smile as he walked back to the Warbler house, leaving Puck and Kurt to talk. "So Noah, when you gonna start dating someone?"<p>

"Why is that your concern Kurt?" Puck asked, cursing himself for the uncharacteristic light blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"One date with Joey and I'll leave you alone?" Kurt said grinning slightly.

"Fine, when are we hanging out again? I need to stat working on my duet with Dave."

"Wow, you and Dave really? And why idn't he singing in front of me?" Kurt asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh we told him not to sing for the Warblers. I totally forgot you were one at the time you are of course an exception. Next time you are near him away from any other Warblers then you can go ahead and force him to sing." Puck laughed, kissing Kurt's cheek as soon as he noticed a curly headed boy watching them, he wanted to make the boy jealous, make him fight to get Kurt back so Kurt would be happy again. "Got to bounce. Text me."

"Text _me_, so I know you made it home safely. See you later Noah." Kurt smiled then turned, humming as he traveled to the kitchen, making hot chocolate once again. He stayed humming as he texted Jack and asked how many were hanging out in his room.

* * *

><p>When the hot drink was done he placed five mugs on a tray and made his way up the steps to Nicholas' and Jack's room. He wasn't surprised to see Nicholas, Jeff and Jack all on Nicholas' bed, and Joseph spread on Jack's, looking like they were studying.<p>

"Stop the act. None of you are studying and I know it. But since the act looks so fun, lets talk about Warblers song."

They looked up tossing their books away, of course they weren't really studying. Kurt handed everone a coffee cup and sat on Jack's bed with Joseph. "I think the Warbler council really wants me and Blaine back together what do you think?"

Jeff shook his head, "Love songs? That's the best they could come up with? Such a bore, well what is everyone planning on singing?"

"I want to sing Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, by Aerosmith." Joseph piped up over his drink, tossing his hair out of his face and ignoring the groans, he loved Aerosmith, sue him.

Jeff and Nicholas both spoke at the same time, "One Boy, One Girl."

They looked at each other shocked and then Kurt glared at them. "Uh who sings that?"

"Colin Raye." Nicholas said, clambering over Jeff to get his ipod. "You know I have a secret love for country music, and that song is so sweet, here listen."

When the song was over Jeff spoke. "So which one of us is going to sing it?"

"Can't we duet it?" Nicholas complained, he didn't want to not sing it but he didn't want to stop Jeff from singing it either. Finally Jack spoke.

"I'm gonna sing My Best Friend, Tim Mcgraw if you didn't know Kurt." Jack joked sipping at the quickly cooling liquid.

"Haha not funny. I'm keeping my song a secret from you all, but I love the country theme we have going on, I might stick to it. Joey, we're finding a new song for you later. I'll go speak to Wes and David about duets okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked impatiently until David opened it, surprised to see Blaine pacing, looking furious, in between the beds. "Hey Wes, David, I have a question about this weeks Warbler assignment?"<p>

"Of course, sit down Kurt, the floor is yours if you ignore the hole Blaine's treaded on it." Wes replied. Blaine glared at his two best friends and left, mumbling homework. Kurt sighed, sitting.

"That wasn't awkward or anything." He mumbled then looked at the two council members. "Can the song we choose to do be turned into a duet? Please?"

Wes and David shared a look before agreeing, having Kurt squeal happily as he texted the news to his friends. Then as he went to his room his mind searched for all the country songs he knew, wondering what would be the best song to sing to match his current love predictament.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Tell me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews andthe next chapter will be posted. Love you all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>oh and in case you didn't see it, the link to my song is youtube. com watch?v=0uVLVflRo0I without the spaces.**

* * *

><p><strong>My account name is CelesteMoonChild if you care :)<strong>


	31. Love Songs

**Author's Note: I'm really not pleased with the way this chappie turned out. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>The thing is when I first wrote it I thought it was long enough but it was really only like four hundred words, so I combined the next one and the combination has me very unpleased.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, for those to view my youtube video, thanks, you should like it and comment and suggest to friends next time :) ... What esle do I need to say?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, all the Klaine wanters, theres like this chapter and one more, before my sequel. Klaine will happen soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Don't Own Glee, or any songs sung in here. Thank you now please read on.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt twisted in his seat on the couch, sitting between Joseph and Jack, with Nick squeezing his way in beside Jack. Jeff and Nicholas were perched on the arms and Dylan, a tiny Warbler was leaning on the back of the couch. They were just waiting for Thad for the meeting to start.<p>

"-If I tell you again to stop trying to all get my attention at once you will all be in trouble. Dylan, please tell me that isn't a shirt from GAP." Kurt said as he caught sight of the boy's clothing.

"It isn't a shirt from GAP?" Dylan said hesitantly.

Nicholas laughed, "He's wearing a GAP shirt. That's great. He's had it out for GAP since Blaine sung to the Junior Manager. Dyla-"

"Dylan, poor boy, you've been seriously misinformed if you think GAP is an okay place to shop. I'm going to hook you up though with my own fashion diva, we can make a shopping day out of it. And Nicky boy, I have never liked GAP." Kurt said, texting Mercedes that they had a new dress up toy. He then looked over at Joseph. "Joey stop texting Noah until you admit that's where you went off to last night."

Joseph frowned. "Fine. But shhh can't tell the Erections just yet. He's a sweet guy and you always made him sound like such a man whore."

Kurt snorted as the door opened and Thad stepped in, demanding attention. Joseph was the first one to sing and he sang, after being pressured by Kurt, You Had Me From Hello. Everyone was shocked, he was amazing singing a country song and everyone knew he prefered the rock type songs.

"We want to go now!" Jeff and Nicholas demanded, having ptacticed for the past few nights they wanted to finally sing the song together infront of everyone.

Their couch of friends gave wolfcalls as they stood, music softly playing, taking turns on the verses and singing the chorus together. During the last chorus they did something surprising.

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives,_

_And for a moment the whole world revolved_

They stopped singing suddenly, then started kissing, unplanned was obvious and it shocked the whole room untill Kurt stood pulling them apart. "Now I know how you guys felt when I did it with any of my former boyfriends. Jeff, Nicholas, get a room."

They chuckled nervously then avoiding each other sat back in their spots. A few more warblers went before Jack sung, making Kurt smile. Thad stood.

"Anyone esle want to go?"

The couch Kurt was on all nominated Kurt and he frowned. "You guys really suck but okay I can go know. Thad catch?"

Thad caught the CD popping it in, Kurt smirked as jaws dropped for the few that recognized the song.

_I Woke up early this morning around 4am  
>With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate<br>I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
>But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake<br>Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
>I've been trying my best to get along<br>But that's okay  
>There's nothing left to say, but<em>

_Take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories I don't need'em<br>Take your space and take your reasons  
>But you'll think of me<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we have nothin' left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me, you'll think of me<em>

_You'll think of me_

Kurt had to force himself not to bite out the chorus to Blaine, instead he let his gaze venture around the room as he song.

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
>I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left<br>I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
>And all the baggage that seems to still exist<br>It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
>Is not knowing what we could have been<br>What we should have been_

Blaine had already been standing but he slumped against the table, did this mean Kurt was really over him?

_So_

_Take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories I don't need'em<br>Take your space and take your reasons  
>But you'll think of me<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we got nothing left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me<em>

_Someday, I'm gonna run across your mind  
>But don't worry, I'll be fine<br>I'm gonna be alright  
>While you're sleeping with your pride<br>Wishing I could hold you tight  
>I'll be over you<br>And on with my life_

Kurt had decided their friendship was too rocky now, he couldn't stand it, so once high school was over they would probably never talk again.

_So take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories I don't need'em<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we have nothing left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me<em>

_So take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories I don't need'em<br>Take your space and all your reasons  
>But you'll think of me<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we got nothing left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah<br>And you're gonna think of me_

_ummm yeah, whoa  
>Oh someday baby, someday<br>ohh ooooh oooh oh_

_You'll think of me._

Kurt stood, eyebrow raised as the group clapped politely, Blaine looked shocked. Kurt bit a smirk down as he sat, leaning on Jack just to piss off Blaine, "Okay I'm done."

Wes and David immediately looked at their curly haired friend who was looking where Kurt was previously standing, looking ready to breakdown. Kurt sighed a bit to heavily not looking towards Blaine, he still loved the boy didn't he?

* * *

><p>It was friday and Blaine was waiting for his tun to sing, he begged to go last and hoped this would go according to plan. Kurt singing You'll Think Of Me really hurt him, but he wasn't done trying for Kurt. Not yet.<p>

Blaine stood, it was his turn. "Uh Thad, can you start the cd I gave you when I point at you?"

The dark haired boy nodded, the player already on the table in front of him. Blaine decided that if this song didn't help him get back in Kurt's good graces he'll stop trying. He knew it didn't really fit in with whatever he did wrong, but it would keep the message going that he was sorry, it was about love, and he knew Kurt liked the song. He pointed at Thad.

_Every single day  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say Baby  
>So sweet.<em>

Blaine watched Kurt the whole time, Kurt was barely even looking at him, he looked disinterested.

_Ever since puberty,  
>Everybody stares at me.<br>Boys, girls, I can't help it Baby._

Kurt blushed and glanced at Blaine, yeah, everyone looked at his curly haired roommate. There was no denying he was too sexy for words.

_So be kind and don't lose your mind.  
>Just remember I'm your baby.<em>

Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<p>

There, that was Blaine's way of saying tell me what you really want.

_Take me baby or leave me._

Kurt sighed, it sounded like Blaine really wanted Kurt to forgive him. But it won't work.

_A tiger in a cage  
>Can never see the sun.<br>This diva needs his stage!  
>Baby let's have fun!<em>

Blaine was not going far enough to call himself a her. He only changed it slightly.

_You were the one I choose  
>Folks would kill to fill your shoes!<br>You love the lime light too now Baby._

How did things get so out of control? He just wanted to make sure Kurt wouldn't be ruined by Puck. Puck was bad news. Or Jack, damn red head.

_So be mine  
>Or don't waste my time.<br>Crying 'Oh Honey bear are you still my-my-my baby?'_

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, trying hard not to looked impressed. Joseph and Nicholas, even Jack, kept looking at him and they made it harder.

_Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby<br>Or leave me._

_No way  
>Can I be what I'm not.<br>But hey, don't you want your boy hot?_

Blaine stood right infront of Kurt, trying to make Kurt forgive him. Have Kurt wrapped in his arms again.

_Don't fight  
>Don't lose your head<br>Cause every night  
>Who's in your bed?<em>

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed at that implication. They have slept together, multiple times. Just haven't ever done anything.

_Who  
>Who's in your bed?<em>

Blaine got down on his knees.

_Kiss pookie._

Kurt shook his head, picking up Joann's part. He had too, he loved this song.

_It won't work.  
>I look before I leap.<br>I love margins and discipline.  
>I make lists in my sleep<br>Baby, what's my sin?_

Kurt was standing now, having effectively pushed Blaine aside so he could have the floor.

_Never quit.  
>I follow through.<br>I hate mess,  
>But I love you.<br>What to do with my impromptu baby?_

Blaine had stood again, he would have approached Kurt if Kurt didn't raise a hand, making him stop.

_So be wise.  
>Cause this boy satisfies.<br>You got a prize but don't compromise.  
>You're one lucky Baby.<em>

_Oh take me for what I am!_

Kurt turned and Blaine smirked as he said his next line. "A control freak."

_Who I was meant to be_

Kurt rose an eyebrow as Blaine spoke. "A snob yet over attentive."

_And if you give a damn_

Blaine walked even closer to Kurt, yes he gave a damn. "A loveable droll geek."

_Take me baby, or leave me._

Kurt was now trying not to laugh as he knew the next line and found it hilarious, "An anal retentive."

Blaine gave a small smile, and they started singing together, in perfect harmony, it was so easy for them.

_That's it!_

Kurt shook his head, completely in the zone, _The straw that breaks my back._

_I quit!_

Blaine noticed Kurt was stepping closer to him and hoped that it was a good thing. _Unless you take it back!_

_Men!_

Blaine turned to David who was sitting close by, _What is it about them?_

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's antics. _Can't live with them or with out them!_

_Take me for what I am.  
>Who I was meant to be.<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby.<br>Or leave me!_

Blaine clung on to Kurt now, almost pleading. _Take me baby! Take me or La-la-la-la-la-leave me!_

_Take me baby!  
>Or leave me.<em>

Blaine pulled away from Kurt as they both said their final lines. "Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone."

After a pause claps surrounding them. Kurt stepped to Blaine. "Stop it. I done said no. I'm not taking you back. What ever you do won't work."

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in the middle of the floor dejected as Kurt, Nicholas, Joseph, Jack, Nick and Jeff left. He took a step towards the door to be blocked by half of the remaining Warblers, Joseph and Jeff both stepped back in glaring at Blaine. But they weren't the one's to talk. Trent was.<p>

"Blaine just give up. Obviously you hurt him to badly for him to take you back. Did you cheat on him? Or..."

"Push him to far?" Dylan, a soft spoken boy asked. He was a sophmore who had just came out of the closet and looked up to Kurt. At the mention of pushing Kurt to far everyone on that half of the room turned vicious looking.

Blaine stepped back relieved to have some Warblers on his side, he was scared the other half would jump him. "No I didn't! I don't know what I did. But I wish I knew. Man I'd rather die then be without Kurt but he doesn't want me and I don't know why and I just wish I did! I just want him back! I want to show him just how much he means to me. I want him to know how I feel about him. is that so wrong? Whatever I did was enough for him to hate me but you know what? I care about him too much to accept he doesn't recipocate my feelings." Blaine had tears running down his cheeks as he finished speaking, he loved Kurt and now he'll be alone for the rest of his life.

Most of the Warblers that had been supporting Kurt had the decency to look guilty, they had gone out of their way trying to make Blaine feel bad, they didn't know he did already. They all looked at each other awkardly before Joseph spoke.

"Well you still fucked up big time and you pushing it isn't going to help you win Kurt back. How about you go back to being friends or just leave him alone. If you really care you'd stop pushing and wait."

Blaine took a deep breath wiping at his tears. "Your right. I'll stop. But... That doesn't mean I'm going to move on." Blaine pushed his way through everyone going up to his room. He was so stupid. He reached for his phone calling his dad.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Roger was surprised Blaine called, since Blaine and Kurt broke up he normally had to call to talk to Blaine.<p>

"Dad. How do I get Kurt back?" Blaine asked, slumping against his bed.

"Blaine. You messed up big time. If he isn't taking you back then its best to leave it alone."

"Dad! You don't get it! I love him! I don't know what I did wrong but I love him I want him back." Blaine leaned back. "Can I speak to Jay?"

"Son-" Roger really didn't think that was a good idea.

"Please?" Blaine pleaded, sounding fully dejected.

"What's up bro?" Jay's voice filled the phone.

"Jay, I'm sorry. I had no right to react like that, its great that you found yourself and your happy with Dave. I shouldn't try to take your happiness away. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah Baby you're already forgiven." Jay said easily, and it was true.

"Cool, maybe you could bring Dave to dinner one night so I could get to know him?" Blaine asked hesitantly, it would be hard to do that but he will, for Jay.

Jay laughed. "Fine, you ask for a lot though."

Blaine laughed, just like that him and his brother were talking again and they talked for another couple minutes before Jay said he had to go get ready for his date. Blaine sighed and changed, he decided to take a roadtrip. He kept the radio off as he drove the unfamilar streets. He made his way between tombstones finding the one that read Elizabeth Hummel he knelt by it.

* * *

><p>"M'am. I messed up so I'm asking you for guidance. Kurt, he's a sweet, wonderful perfect boy. I turned his trust around when I didn't accept my brother coming out. I did that after promising you I'd care for him." He paused watching the headstone.<p>

"I know Mrs. Hummel it was stupid of me. But you see I was so confused and now I'm not and Kurt won't take me back. I don't think I can live without your son." Blaine didn't notice the footsteps behind him crunching leaves as he got on his knees, not caring about grass stains. "I love Kurt. I do. I'd do anything for him to see it. For him to give me one more chance. I won't mess up this time. I promise."

Blaine was crying now and he leaned his forehead on the cool stone. "Mrs. Hummel, please, do this for Kurt. I don't want him with Puck or Jack or anyone esle. I love him with every fibre of my being. Don't I deserve another chance?"

Kurt couldn't stand it he finally laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Paying your respects?"

Blaine jumped, wiping at his eyes, as he stood. "Kurt I... Uh, what are you doing here?"

"It's my mother's grave. What do you think?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I was going to come and tell her what an ass you are being but I heard you talking to her... I didn't want to intrude."

Blaine nodded hanging his head. "I'll just be leaving now Kurt. I'm sorry. I give up. If you're happier with us apart then that's fine. I want your happiness."

"Stupid hobbit. Of course I'm not happy being about this. I want to be with you but-"

"Join me for dinner at my house with Dave and Jay? I was such an idiot. I see that now. I apologized to Jay... I'm going to do the same when I see Dave, please just-"

"Shut your mouth and kiss me." Kurt demanded, happy to once again be wrapped in Blaine's arms. He missed it so much. Blaine kissed him with all he had, his prayers were answered, Kurt was his once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hated Combining these, but I bet everyone is happy for Klaine to be back. The songs are <em>You'll think of me<em> by_ Keith Urban_ and _Take Me or Leave Me_ from Rent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is a very nice ending to the story, then the sequel will be started.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews then our last chapter will be posted. Right now I'm listening to Bowling For Soup and their music is so catchy and hilarious, I'm going to try to coperate it in the sequel lol<strong>


	32. The Date

**Author's Note: Last Chapter :') its gone so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes for the one that asked if I'll tell you about the sequel on this one, I will. When I get it upload I'll go back and post an 'author notes' chapter saying the sequels name. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer, I don't own Glee, though I sometimes wish I did.<strong>

* * *

><p>A week later and the two were happily holding hands and sending flirty looks to each other from across the room, making everyone esle that had involved themselves happy but also making them mention how much they want to gag at their sweetness. Jack even commented on not knowing how everyone survived through it the first time, and Joseph laughed at Blaine thinking something was going on between Kurt and Puck.<p>

Blaine traced designs on Kurt's arm as they listened to the Warblers discussion. "So, am I still allowed to pick you up tonight? At eight thirty?"

Kurt giggled, "Yeah, tell me what I need to wear?"

"Anything you want would be fine with me." Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair as Wes banged the gavel.

"Guys, shut up. I'm happy your together and all lovey dovey but shut your traps so we can talk. We have invitationals soon." They got quiet knowing it was bad to stress Wes on purpose, and he was currently stressing because he got a bad grade on a test.

* * *

><p>Kurt fidgetted in his room, Blaine insisted he had things to do before he could come get him so he was trying to figure out what to wear. Nicholas, who was going on a late date with Jeff looked through Kurt's closet once more. "I'm stumped Kurt."<p>

"Hey no, he said he likes clothes that bring out your eyes once during our make out sessions." Joseph jumped off the bed, going thrrough Kurt's clothes and pulling out a silky shirt that shimmered a light blue/green. None of them even commented on how normal a phrase like that was for them. "And your boots with black jeans with it. It's perfect. Now we will leave you only have an hour to get ready."

"Thanks guys, love you. Have fun tonight." Kurt said already undoing his uniform clothes, as they headed out.

Blaine had everything set. He was wearing a dark green longsleeved buttonup with dark jeans that hugged his legs and converses, his hair in loose curls and some flowers behind his back as he knocked on the door to the dorm he shared with his adorable boyfriend. When Kurt opened the door his breath vanished.

"Kurt you look wonderful. These are for you." Kurt took the bouqet of white camelias and red carnations and grinned, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Shall we go?" Kurt asked smelling the flowers, he loved it, this was starting out like a true date.

* * *

><p>In the car Blaine held Kurt's hand as they talked about nothing, but at the same time everything. Blaine pulled over reaching in his bag. "Kurt, can I tie this around your eyes?"<p>

Kurt looked at the scarf that he himself have given Blaine and sighed. "Mess up my hair and you're a dead man Blaine."

Blaine laughed, making Kurt's heart flutter, and tied the scarf securely, making sure the boy couldn't see. "It'll only be on for about ten minutes okay. Just trust me I want this night to be special."

Kurt hummed softly, noticing the car stop, and Blaine helping him out. He listened to Blaine's soft directions, and his guiding hand on his back. There was soft music playing but that was the only sound he heard. "Where are we?"

"Shhh, hold on don't struggle okay?" Blaine lifted Kurt up, taking a few steps, and sitting Kurt down on something, then Kurt heard the tell-tale signs of water. A few moment's later the scarf was removed and the first thing he saw was Blaine's hazel eyes shining brightly.

He took in his surroundings, he was on a boat, with a few lanterns, on a lake. The moon was shining brightly over head, the stars twinkling. Around the lake was lamps, evenly seperated all around it, causing a soft glow. "It's beautiful here baby."

Blaine grinned. "I agree. And look here, I cooked, steak and baked potatoes. Just the way you liked it."

Blaine pulled a basket from under a seat and pulled out two plates and wine glasses, along with a bottle of wine. "Blaine-"

"Non alcoholic." Blaine chuckled as Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It feels like a celebration. What are we celebrating?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of his steak, it was mouthwatering, he didn't even know Blaine could cook that well.

"Our one year anniversary." Blaine answered matter-of-factly, glad to see his boyfriend was enjoying the meal, and the alcohol free wine.

"Blaine we've only been dating for a week... And only two or so before that."

"I'll tell you a story as soon as the food is gone." They ate silently, give each other coveted looks and smiles that said everything they were thinking, when the food was gone Blaine smiled at Kurt. "A year ago today a timid boy stopped another on the staircases of Dalton Academy. Unaware that the event will change both of their lives for the better."

Kurt smiled kissing Blaine. "I didn't know its already been a year."

"Yeah, time flies doesn't it?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, before digging something out of his pocket, flipping the ring box open he smiled, "Kurt, we've been through alot together, this isn't a engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I promise to always care for you, to talk when something is wrong, to keep you happy, and to never ever intentionally hurt you. Kurt I promise no matter what I'll be here for you, do you accept all my promises?"

Kurt smiled, eyes bright. "I do."

Blaine placed the ring on Kurt's left hand, hesitantly, kissing it. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine, with all my life." Kurt replied, his heart fluttering happily, he finally got Blaine, and felt he could keep him.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So this was just a bunch of sappiness really, and for those who care, White Camelias mean loveliness, excellence, my destiny is in your hands (Something along those lines) and Red Carnations mean admiration, pride, beauty, deep love (or something like that.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once I get three reviews I'll post the sequel up.<strong>


	33. SEQUEL UP

**Okay thank you all for the reviews, the plot to the sequel is rough at the beginning but I'm hoping it starts trailing out smoothly... Anyways the sequel is now up its called, 'More than Lovers'**


End file.
